It's Okay (Kaisoo)
by Fanfreaktions
Summary: Kim Jongin yang pantang menyerah untuk menggapai kembali Do Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya namja itu jatuh cinta dua kali terhadap Kim Jongin. Tapi sebuah fakta mengguncang Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia berada di ambang kebencian terhadap semua orang yang menutupi rahasia itu dari dirinya. Kaisoo/Chanbaek/SuLay/HunHan/TaoRis/ChenMin
1. Chapter 1

**It's Okay**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character isn't mine. (Pokoknya ide cerita ini murni punyaku dan hasil berhayalku di setiap pelajaran fisika di sekolah)**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (F(x)), Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s)**

 **If you don't like gay's story don't read this, just leave without judging. Because I'm Kaisoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay, and TaoRis Shipper.**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Perjuangan seorang namja yang berusaha untuk membuat orang terkasihnya itu jatuh lagi ke dalam pelukannya, tapi ketika orang terkasihnya itu mengetahui sebuah fakta. Ia membenci semuanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam ini hujan turun lagi, membasahi kota yang tetap sibuk setiap saat bersama gemerlapnya. Seorang namja berparas manis itu masih sibuk menatap rintikan hujan yang mengalir di kaca besar jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Bahkan ia masih terpekur ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar dan memunculkan sesosok wanita yang usianya mungkin baru menginjak kepala empat. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, dengan sorot teduh ia menatap putra semata wayangnya yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya lembut syarat akan kasih sayang. Namja itu masih bergeming di tempatnya tapi ketika ada yang mengguncang bahunya barulah ia sadar dari keterpakuannya menatap tetes hujan itu.

"Umma?" Namja bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu terkejut dengan kehadiran sang ibu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur untuk membelai kepala Kyungsoo yang botak dengan lembut. Luka pasca operasi masih terlihat di sana walau sudah samar.

"Kapan aku akan kembali bersekolah Umma?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyuarakan sebuah pikiran yang baru saja melintas di benaknya.

"Woah anak Umma yang satu ini sudah tidak sabaran rupanya?" Wanita itu tertawa lembut tanpa menghentikan belaiannya. "Dua hari dari sekarang kau bisa kembali bersekolah di sekolah baru mu." Mata besar Kyungsoo berbinar senang mendengar pernyataan dari wanita itu.

"Tapi Umma, kenapa dengan sekolah lama ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis bertaut menghiasi wajah manisnya. Seperkian detik Kyungsoo menangkap gurat tidak suka dari wajah lembut ibunya tapi hal itu segera tergantikan dengan senyum cerah yang melengkung sempurna.

"Jarak rumah dengan sekolahmu yang lama cukup jauh Kyungsoo-ya, Umma tidak mau kau celaka lagi... maka umma memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu ke sekolah yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari sini." Kyungsoo terpekur sejenak lalu mengusap kepalanya yang botak.

"Benar, Aku tidak mau botak lagi." Kyungsoo tertawa renyah lalu menatap sayu pada ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum pengertian mendengar tawa Kyungsoo yang terkesan di paksakan. "Kalau di hitung-hitung sudah hampir dua bulan aku tidak kembali ke sekolah." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo."

"Ne Umma, tapi aku akan merindukan Tao, Jongdae dan Minseok kalau aku benar-benar pindah sekolah." Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih. Pandangan wanita itu agak terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka akan mengerti. Sekarang istirahatlah Kyungsoo." Wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut lantas mencium kening Kyungsoo lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana. "Selamat malam sayang."

"Selamat malam Umma."

.

.

.

"Kyungsooo~ Kita sudah sampai... Ayo turun~" Suara Amber terdengar begitu bersemangat seraya menatap gedung sekolah baru Kyungsoo.

"Ummaaa! Sudah aku bilang biar aku saja yang turun... Umma jangan ikut!" Kyungsoo merengut sebal saat sang ibu berniat untuk mengantar Kyungsoo hingga sampai di kelasnya.

"Ibu hanya ingin memastikan teman-temanmu baik semua di sini dan kau aman."

"Umma~" Kyungsoo merengek.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi berikan umma satu kecupan di pipi dan kau akan bebas." Amber menunjuk pipinya sendiri menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengecupnya di sana. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal tapi ia tetap melakukannya di tambah ia tak lupa untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk sang ibu.

"Aku menyayangimu." Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari mobil setelah ia menutup pintu terdengar suara pintu lainnya terbuka, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah lalu berbalik dan mendapati ibunya di sana menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau sudah memastikan bekal yang umma buatkan masuk ke dalam tasmu kan?"

"Sudah Umma~"

"Buku-bukumu tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?"

"Tidak Umma~"

"Kau ingatkan jadwal kelasmu apa saja hari ini?"

"Ingat Umma~"

"Bagus, kau tau akan masuk kelas apa di jam pertama?"

"Bahasa Inggris."

"Kau tidak lupa membawa uang sakumu kan?"

"Umma~ Berhentilah aku mohon, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kau tetap menjadi anak kecil untukku Kyungsoo! Berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati dan jika ada hal yang mengusik dirimu segera laporkan pada umma! Dan-"

"Umma~"

"Baiklah-baiklah sudah sana masuk, selamat tinggal My lovely little boy, Umma akan menjemputmu nanti... Aktifkan ponselmu saat sudah pulang, menge-"

"Umma!"

"Baiklah." Sahut Amber mengalah setelah itu ia bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya sekaligus memberikan perintah pada sang supir untuk segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian Ibunya.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ringan masuk ke dalam sekolah elit yang akan menjadi sekolahnya, ia tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana ia merindukan belajar di kelas, bagaimana ia berolah raga di lapangan sekolah, bagaimana ia memiliki teman, bagaimana ia makan siang di kantin bahkan bagaimana ia buang air kecil di toilet sekolah.

Hampir saja niatannya untuk kembali ke sekolah pupus saat sang ibu memaksanya home schooling, tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya bila tidak bisa membuat sang ibu membatalkan niatnya. Kyungsoo harus merajuk selama seminggu penuh sebelum ibunya benar-benar membiarkan ia kembali ke sekolah dengan syarat harus pindah sekolah, walaupun ia tidak mengerti tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus belajar seorang diri tanpa teman.

Mata besar Kyungsoo mengerjab menyadari jika sekolah ini terlalu besar, ia jadi ingat tadi di sepanjang jalan mereka menuju sekolah ibunya terus menjabarkan keunggulan-keunggulan yang sekolah ini miliki. Ini salah satu sekolah favorit di korea yang memiliki fasilitas sangat lengkap. Kurang lebih begitulah penjabaran singkatnya. Kalau begini caranya Kyungsoo akan tersesat di hari pertama hanya karena sekolah ini terlalu besar dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu di mana letak kelas Bahasa Inggris yang akan ia ikuti di jam pertama.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot mengunjungi kantor sekolah untuk mengurusi segala hal yang biasanya murid baru lakukan, entah apa yang ibunya lakukan hingga ia di permudahkan begitu saja untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pandangan yang tidak terfokus pada satu arah, terkesan seperti anak hilang yang tidak tahu arah. Kyungsoo terus berjalan seraya berfikir yang ia lewati itu gedung apa?

Terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga terdengar suara gaduh dan ringisan kesakitan dari seseorang. Mata besar Kyungsoo melotot sempurna saat mendapati seorang namja tengah meringis seraya memegangi kakinya dan dua tongkat tergeletak di sisinya. Kyungsoo buru-buru berjongkok di depannya, "Astaga... Astaga... Mian... Aku tidak sengaja, benar-benar tidak sengaja... Mianhae... Jeongmal..." Ujar Kyungsoo terputus-putus karena ketakutan jika kaki laki-laki yang di balut gips itu semakin terluka karenanya.

Namja itu masih meringis tapi ia memaksakan untuk mendongak agar ia bisa melihat siapa pelakunya. Ringisannya terhenti saat melihat sepasang mata besar menatapnya khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir. Namja itu meneguk salivanya sendiri lalu memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain asalkan bukan pada kedua mata besar itu.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau baik-baik saja? Beritahu aku bagaimana cara untuk menolongmu." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi saat melihat namja yang ia tabrak tampak kesal melihatnya.

"Aku bersumpah benar-benar tidak sengaja." Tambahnya saat tahu jika namja itu tidak berniat membalas ucapannya.

"YA! YA! HEY BOTAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PANGERAN SEKOLAH KAMI EOH?!" Teriak seorang Yeoja yang menurut Kyungsoo berlebihan, detik berikutnya tubuh Kyungsoo terlempar kebelakang akibat dorongan yang terlalu keras itu, banyak orang yang mengerumuni dirinya dan dari celah itu dapat di lihat jika sebagian dari mereka juga mengerumini namja itu untuk menolongnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat satu persatu orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh kebencian, "A... aku tidak sengaja menabraknya benar-benar tidak sengaja." Cicit Kyungsoo.

"Kau mencelakainya!"

"Untuk apa kau memiliki mata besar jika tidak bisa melihat jalan?!"

"Ya Pabbo?!"

"Apa kau tau rasanya patah tulang eoh?!"

Semua bentakan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin terkucilkan. Ia menatap orang-orang itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar kaeena ketakutan. Reaksi tubuhnya benar-benar di luar kendalinya saat ini.

"Hentikan." Suara itu mengintrupsi kegiatan orang-orang yang mencaci Kyungsoo di hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah.

"Minggir kalian." Ujar namja itu lagi.

"Ta.. Tapi Kai, di.. dia sudah mencelakaimu." Sahut seseorang dari kerumunan itu.

"Dia sudah bilang tidak sengaja kan?"

"Tapi-"

"BUBAR!" Teriak namja itu keras membuat suasana koridor itu yang tadinya sangat ramai menjadi sepi, dengan satu kata dan suara tinggi itu mampu membuat orang-orang di sana membubarkan diri mereka dan hanya mampu melihat kedua namja itu dari kejauhan.

"Bangun." Perintah namja itu kepada Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar ketakutan. Ia tidak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja sangat ketakutan. Apa mungkin ini karena pertama kalinya ia merasakan perlakuan kasar yang di tunjukan orang-orang untuk dirinya?

 _Ah… perlakuan kasar…_

 _Orang-orang…_

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan tercenung dengan kekalutannya sendiri hingga akhirnya namja itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan tangan yang lain memegang satu tongkat yang harusnya ia kenakan dua-duanya tapi demi membantu Kyungsoo berdiri ia harus menggunakan satu tongkat untuk menyanggah tubuhnya.

"Ayo bangun." Namja itu sedikit menunduk dan meraih jemari Kyungsoo yang bergetar dan dingin untuk di tarik. Karena tertarik terpaksa Kyungsoo akhirnya bangun dengan lutut yang lemas.

"Kau murid baru?" Tanya namja itu, Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban.

"Aku. Kim. Jongin. Siapa nama mu?" Namja yang ternyata bernama Jongin itu mengenalkan namanya penuh penekanan.

"Do... Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengenalkan dirinya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Tatap orangnya jika kau sedang berbicara dan kencangkan suaramu."

"Aku Do Kyungsoo." Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo benar-benar mendongak dan menatap mata onyx itu tanpa rasa takut. Reaksi tubuhnya yang tadi ketakutan kini sudah biasa lagi dan hanya rasa hangat yang menjalar karena genggaman Jongin pada jemarinya belum di lepaskan.

"Kau terlihat kebingungan tadi, memangnya kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata burung hantu Kyungsoo.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Kelas Bahasa Inggris."

"Ah kelas Bahasa Inggris." Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Jongin!" Seseorang menyerukan nama namja itu dan terlihatlah dua sosok namja yang memiliki tubuh tinggi itu berlari mendekati mereka, sontak membuat genggaman Jongin terlepas begitu saja, meninggalkan jejak hangat itu. Entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo seolah tidak terima.

Kedua namja itu terpaku melihat Kyungsoo yang entah sadar atau tidak tengah memperhatikan jemari Jongin lamat-lamat. "O-Oh, Siapa namja botak ini?" Tanya seorang namja yang memiliki rambut belah tengah dengan surai coklat membuat Kyungsoo mendongak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jemari Jongin menatap wajah namja itu.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, murid baru di sini." Kyungsoo menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu kembali mendongak lagi.

"Tidak perlu sekaku itu botak, Kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol dan ini Oh Sehun." Namja yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi di sana dan memiliki rambut hitam legam itu memperkenalkan dirinya seraya merangkul tubuh Sehun di sampingnya.

"Sehun, bukankah sekarang kau ada palajaran Bahasa Inggris?" Sehun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Bisa kau antar dia? Kalian satu kelas sepertinya." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas.

"Kajja Kyungsoo." Sehun berjalan lebih dahulu setelah melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol pada bahunya.

"Aku duluan, terima kasih Kim Jongin dan sampai berjumpa lagi Jongin-ssi dan Chanyeol-ssi." Namja itu membungkuk sedikit lalu segera berlari kecil menyusul Sehun.

Saat kedua namja itu sudah pergi menjauh barulah Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan seulas senyum, "Kau tidak apa?" Jongin mengangguk seraya mengulum senyumnya.

"Walaupun rasanya sangat sakit aku akan terbiasa." Jongin memutus kontak dari punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin mengecil dan beralih pada kakinya yang terbalut gips.

Chanyeol tersenyum pengertian lalu berjongkok tepat di depan Jongin, "Kajja, biar ku gendong kau sampai kelas."

Tanpa berfikir panjang Jongin sudah naik ke punggung Chanyeol, "Chanyeol Hyung... Apa aku bisa jika harus seperti ini terus?" Tanya Jongin ketika Chanyeol sudah bergerak untuk melangkah.

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala- YA! JONGIN! Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini eoh? Berhenti bersedih atau ku lempar kau!"

"Ya! Chanyeol! Lakukan saja jika berani atau aku tidak akan membagimu pr Matematikaku!"

"Astaga pr laknat itu, kita harus cepat. Karena medusa itu tidak akan berhenti menghukumku jika aku tidak mengerjakannya."

"Ya! pabbo... dia kakakmu."

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ia menjadi guru karena sangat merepotkan kita di sekolah."

"Hahaha benar sekali, Tapi aku dengar dengar Yoora Noona tengah dekat dengan guru olah raga itu? Apa benar?"

"Jongiiin… Berhenti bergosip." Sungut Chanyeol dengan wajah yang di tekuk sebal.

"Ah aku kan hanya bertanya." Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Mohon kerja samanya." Setelah mengenalkan dirinya Kyungsoo menundukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat lalu kembali berdiri tegap memandang teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Ndeh." Suara murid satu kelas itu terdengar menyahuti perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan kepada teman baru kalian silahkan tanyakan saja, tidak keberatan untuk menjawabkan Kyungsoo?" Tanya seorang guru laki-laki bermata biru safir itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ada sekiranya enam orang yang angkat tangan, "Kenapa kau pindah? Apa kau menyogok sekolah sehingga kau dapat ke sini eoh? Kau tau selain kalangan borjuis murid-murid di sini adalah murid-murid pilihan karena kecerdasannya."

 _Menyogok_... Apa ibunya menyogok? Oleh karena itu ia di permudahkan? Tidak! Tidak mungkin ibunya melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku pindah, Aku-"

"Sekolah ini tidak menerima sogokan! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau memandang jelek sekolah ini oeh?" Suara Sehun mengintrupsi dingin dan menatap tajam seorang Yeoja berkacamata yang tadi bertanya. Suasana menjadi semakin hening ketika melihat tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Sehun.

"Mi... Mian." cicit yeoja itu dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Biarkan aku bertanya, perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun... jadi kenapa kepalamu botak? Kau tahu ketika remaja lain berlomba-lomba untuk memperindah rambutnya dan kau malah mencukurnya?"

Sontak gelak tawa terdengar karena pertanyaan tidak bermutu dari namja cantik bernama Baekhyun itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu menatap Baekhyun namun ia tetap menjawab, "Ini karena lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu aku menjalani operasi karena kecelakaan, jadi untuk mempermudahnya para tim medis mencukur habis rambut di kepalaku."

"Kecelakaan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dan menatap Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali sih?" Sungut Sehun lalu ia mendelikan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku kan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, apa masalahmu?" Baekhyun tak kalah memandang Sehun dengan sadis lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Hey! Sudah-sudah, Kyungsoo kau tidak perlu melanjutkan sesi tanya jawab ini, silahkan duduk." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu ia segera duduk di kursi kosong tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita mulai pembelajaran hari ini, buka buku kalian halaman 168." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya menyela kegiatan yang akan di laksanakan.

"Maaf guru, saya belum memiliki bukunya."

"Ah benar, erm... bagaimana jika kau meminjamnya dulu di perpustakaan?"

"Ndeh." Kyungsoo mengangguk lantas segera berdiri kembali.

"Biar aku yang membantunya." Sahut dua orang sekaligus membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling menatap sinis satu sama lain.

"Hah… kalian lagi, satu orang saja yang mengantar Kyungsoo." Guru bernama Christ itu mendesah frustasi, karena jika sudah tiba untuk mengajar kelas ini maka ia akan di hadapkan langsung dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang tercipta karena perdebatan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tidak ada habisnya.

Dulu, pernah saat Baekhyun dan Sehun bertengkar hebat hanya karena memperdebatkan jawaban mana yang benar, sampai-sampai Baekhyun naik ke atas kursinya demi bisa menatap tajam Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun melakukan itu karena tubuhnya jauh bisa menggapai Sehun yang tinggi itu.

"Kalau begitu aku saja." Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya lantas menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak namja itu untuk berlari, sengaja agar Sehun kalah _start_ darinya. Bunyi bantingan pintu terdengar karena Baekhyun menutupnya keras-keras.

"Berengsek." Maki Sehun pelan lalu segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, sedikit membanting karena kesal. "Lihat saja nanti, akan ku balas kau." Ancamnya untuk Baekhyun, walaupun ia tahu namja itu tidak akan mampu untuk mendengar segala caci maki dan sumpah serapah yang Sehun tunjukkan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Ini bukunya." Baekhyun memberikan buku bersampul ungu tua itu ke hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang lantas menerimanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah." Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan jemari lentiknya dengan santai. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan saat sudah mendapatkan buku yang kini tengah di genggam oleh tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Jarak perpustakaan dengan kelas mereka memang cukup jauh karena berbeda gedung jadi untuk menghilangkan keheningan aneh ini akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara, "Kau sepertinya tidak akrab dengan Sehun."

"Orang waras manapun pasti tidak akan ada yang ingin akrab dengannya Kyungsoo, kau tidak lihat bagaimana ia bertingkah? _sok_ misterius, ia dan ke tiga temannya itu selalu berbuat seenaknya karena salah satu dari mereka adalah ahli waris dari sekolah ini. Mereka itu _sok_ keren dan _sok_ berkuasa. Aku ingatkan saja _yah_ … jangan sampai kau dekat dengan salah satu dari mereka, atau kau akan habis di _bully_ oleh penggemar bodoh mereka."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya katika mendengar kata _bully_ keluar dari mulut namja berparas cantik itu. "Maksudmu dari tiga orang itu Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol satunya lagi siapa? Aku rasa mereka tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku yang lebih lama bersekolah di sini Kyungsoo-ya maka aku tahu bagaimana tabiat mereka… Ah satu orang lagi itu adalah Kim Junmyeon sepupu Kim Jongin. Ia sedang tidak masuk, ku dengar ia tengah di rawat di rumah sakit sekarang karena terserang _typhus_ , aku bersyukur karena dua dari empat orang itu sakit. Dan aku sekarang tengah mendoakan agar Oh Sehun mengalaminya juga- Tapi, tunggu dulu… dari mana kau mengenal Chanyeol dan juga Jongin?"

 _Kim Junmyeon…_

 _Kenapa… nama itu nampak tidak asing?_

Kyungsoo berjengit ngeri mendengar mulut pedas Baekhyun, "Tadi pagi aku sempat menabrak Jongin-ssi di koridor hingga ia terjatuh, seperti yang kau bilang… penggemarnya datang dan langsung mendorongku hingga jatuh, tapi Jongin langsung menolongku dan membelaku, lalu Chanyeol-ssi dan Sehun-ssi datang mereka tampak ramah padaku tidak seperti yang kau bilang."

Mulut Baekhyun kini menganga lebar ketika mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, "Yang benar Kai membelamu?! Yang benar juga kalau Sehun si anak durja itu bersikap ramah?! Kalau untuk Chanyeol _sih_ aku biasa saja, karena kuakui Park Chanyeol memang sangat baik terhadap orang-orang tidak seperti Sehun si anak durja itu."

"Memangnya ada yang salah jika Jongin membelaku? Kau menyebut Sehun sebagai anak durja, apakah ia sesuram itu eoh?"

"Tentu saja salah! Kai tidak pernah membela seseorang sebelumnya kecuali ketiga orang sahabatnya itu."

"Kenapa kau menyebut Jongin dengan nama Kai?"

"Karena manusia sombong itu tidak pernah mau jika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama Jongin kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya itu."

 _Terdekatnya…_

Tanpa di sadari mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas sehingga mau tidak mau mereka menghentikan perbincangan mereka yang tengah membicarakan ke empat namja yang selalu menjadi perhatian di manapun dan kapan pun mereka berada.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Review, please?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Okay**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character isn't mine. (Pokoknya ide cerita ini murni punyaku dan hasil berhayalku di setiap pelajaran fisika di sekolah)**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (F(x)), Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Sulay.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s)**

 **If you don't like gay's story don't read this, just leave without judging. Because I'm Kaisoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay, and TaoRis Shipper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang berdering keras, sontak membuat seluruh murid di sekolah itu bersorak kesenangan seraya merapihkan buku mereka. Kyungsoo memasukkan pulpen ke dalam kotak pensilnya dengan rapih lalu menutup buku catatan di depannya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Kyungsoo-yah… aku pulang duluan ya." Baekhyun yang sudah membopong tas di punggunya menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja berniat memasukkan buku tulis itu kedalam ransel coklatnya.

" _Ne_ Baekhyun-ah, kau hati-hati di jalan." Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Pai-pai_." Baekhyun melambaikan jemari lentiknya kearah Kyungsoo dan tidak lupa untuk melemparkan sebuah senyum manis pada namja itu, setelah itu Baekhyun berlari kecil untuk keluar dari dalam kelas itu hingga sebuah kaki panjang menjegal kakinya membuat namja itu terjungkal jatuh ke depan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya menutup _zipper_ ranselnya itu lalu segera berlari kecil menolong Baekhyun yang terjatuh, suara gelak tawa yang berasal dari Sehun menyapa pendengaran orang-orang yang tinggal sedikit di dalam kelas itu.

"BERENGSEK?!" Maki Baekhyun ketika ia sudah berdiri, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dengan matanya yang menatap Sehun dengan kilat amarah yang membara. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya lalu dengan santainya namja itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan amarahnya yang membara.

Tidak tinggal diam Baekhyun mengejar Sehun lalu menghajar namja itu dari belakang sehingga Sehun jatuh tersungkur. Ini bukanlah pemandangan yang jarang terlihat tapi hampir setiap saat ketika pulang sekolah pertengkaran itu terus terjadi. Walaupun begitu tidak ada satupun yang berani untuk memisahkan mereka, karena jika kau berani memisahkan mereka maka kau sendiri juga akan terkena hantaman langsung dari tangan Sehun yang terkepal kuat.

Tapi di sinilah Kyungsoo, seorang murid baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka seraya memerkan senyum canggungnya, "Sudah-sudah ya, kalian kan sudah satu sama ada baiknya pertengkaran ini di hentikan." Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya lalu memandang Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku mencetak skor dua satu. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari si berengsek dengan aura durja ini." Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya seraya menatap Sehun dengan kilat-kilat membunuh.

"Siapa yang kau panggil si berengsek dengan aura durja eoh? Dasar kau manusia _cebol_."

"He-hey… su-sudah hentikan pertengkaran ini, tapi Sehun-ssi omong-omong merasa terhina juga mendengarnya." Kyungsoo terkekeh garing.

"Ah Kyungsoo-yah, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu, _mian_ Kyungsoo." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot menyesal.

"KAU JUGA HARUS MEMINTA MAAF PADAKU MANUSIA DURJA!?" Pekik Baekhyun yang mana terdengar seperti seorang Yeoja yang putus asa karena di putusi secara sepihak oleh kekasihnya.

"YA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MEMINTA MAAF PADAMU!?" Sehun balas berteriak.

"BERENG-"

"HENTIKAN!" Teriakan seorang wanita terdengar, membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada di sana langsung menyorot kearah wanita yang memiliki potongan rambut cepak itu.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar eoh?!" Tanya wanita itu galak seraya berkacak pinggang.

"A-ajusshi-"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL AJUSSHI EOH?!" Pekik wanita itu menatap galak pada Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman.

"Astaga! Aku tidak kenal-aku tidak kenal." Kyungsoo bersuara sendiri seraya menutup wajahnya, lalu dengan gerakan hati-hati Kyungsoo bergerak tanpa meninggalkan suara untuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di sana.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ketika dengan selamat ia sampai di dalam kelasnya dan sudah memeluk tasnya yang tadi ia tinggalkan begitu saja di atas meja. "Astaga, apa-apaan Umma! Ia membuatku malu." Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seraya mengintip ibunya yang kini terlihat tengah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada telinga Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar omelan ibunya itu, "Jadi aku harus menunggu lama di halaman parkir karena anakku harus menghentikan pertengkaran kalian eoh?! Kalian pikir Kyungsoo tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengurusi pertengkaran sepasang kekasih seperti kalian eoh?! Eh tapi tunggu, walaupun ku akui Kyungsoo ketika sampai di rumah ia memang tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi ketidak melakukan apa-apa itu adalah pekerjaannya sehari-hari tahu?! Jadi kalian harus menghargai waktu Kyungsoo!? _Arraseo_?!"

"Akh- Ajumma kami mengerti, tolong lepaskan… ini sakit sekali." Pekik Sehun.

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti. Aku tidak ingin jika hari pertama Kyungsoo kembali ke sekolah buruk karena harus ternistai oleh pertengkaran sepasang kekasih seperti kalian." Amber melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Baekhyun dan Sehun, lalu ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya seolah telinga kedua namja itu berdebu.

"KAMI BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH?!" Teriak Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan wajah yang memerah karena kesal.

"YA! KALIAN MENERIAKI KU EOH?!" Ketika Amber bersiap untuk menarik telinga Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk ke dua kalinya akhirnya Kyungsoo datang dengan wajah yang memerah merata karena menahan malu.

"UMMA~" rengeknya.

"Ah, sayangku… kau sepertinya terlihat lelah ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke rumah, Umma akan membuatkan mu coklat dingin." Ujar Amber tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat mendidih itu. Dengan santainya Amber mengambil alih tas punggung Kyungsoo dan memakainya, ia mengusap dengan sayang kepala anak semata wayangnya itu sebelum memeluk lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sana dan lagi-lagi tanpa menghiraukan wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sepeninggalnya dua orang itu Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Sehun aneh, "Dia ibunya Kyungsoo? Astaga kenapa ibunya terlihat lebih _manly_ dari pada anaknya sendiri?"

Sehun hanya mendelik lalu menatap penampilan Baekhyun sendiri dari atas hingga bawah lalu keatas lagi, "Setidaknya berkaca dulu sebelum kau berbicara, kau pikir dirimu lebih _manly_ dari pada ibunya Kyungsoo eoh?"

"YA-"

"Sehun!" dari kejauhan terlihat Chanyeol yang tengah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka dengan tubuh Jongin yang menempel di belakangnya.

"Ya! Astaga ku pikir kau membawa orang utan dari mana Chanyeol." Sehun mengusap dadanya ketika melihat kepala Jongin menyembul dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"YA! Siapa yang kau maksud orang utan!?" Jongin mengarahkan tongkat yang tengah ia genggam kearah perut Sehun sehingga namja itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Walaupun aku membencimu, tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah menghajarnya." Baekhyun bersuara di sana lalu bergegas pergi dari hadapan mereka tanpa menyadari ada satu orang di sana yang sejak tadi tidak memutuskan kontak matanya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Kenapa anak itu terlihat sangat membenci kita?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya gusar.

" _Kajja_ , Junmyeon Hyung menunggu kita _guys_ , _palli_."

.

.

.

 _Rumah Sakit_

Sehun mengambil salah satu kursi roda di sana dan membantu Chanyeol untuk menaruh Jongin di kursi tersebut. Setelah Jongin duduk dengan aman di sana mereka bertiga bergegas masuk ke dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju kamar yang berada di paling atas itu. Di mana Junmyeon berada.

"Hyuuung~" Teriak Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan ketika melihat kondisi Junmyeon yang semakin lama sudah membaik.

"Hey-Hey-Hey, berisik sekali kalian." Tegur salah seorang namja yang duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Junmyeon berada.

"YIXING HYUNG?! KAPAN KAU TIBA DI KOREA?!" Teriak ketiganya bersamaan lagi dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia.

"YA?! BERHENTI BERTERIAK?!" Namja bernama Zhang Yixing itu menatap ketiganya tajam.

"Tapi kau sendiri bahkan berteriak Hyung." Sahut Sehun lalu segera melangkah mendekat untuk mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari Yixing, di ikuti Chanyeol yang meninggalkan Jongin bersama kursi rodanya bergitu saja di depan pintu masuk.

"Chanyeol Hyung! Tega sekali kau." Jongin merengek seperti anak kecil melihat mereka bertiga berpelukan layaknya _teletubies_ dan membiarkannya tersingkirkan seperti itu.

Junmyeon dari atas ranjangnya terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin. "Hyung." Rengek Jongin sekali lagi membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli lalu segera melepaskan pelukan mereka bertiga lalu menghampiri Jongin dan mendorongnya hingga sampai berhadapan dengan Yixing.

"Aku juga mau dapat peluk Yixing Hyung." Jongin mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan _puppy_ yang minta belas kasihan.

"Uh… dasar _maknae_." Yixing tertawa lalu membungkuk untuk memeluk Jongin yang duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung."

"Aku juga sangat-sangat merindukan kalian, terutama Junmyeon." Wajah Yixing memerah ketika mengatakannya tapi tidak ada yang dapat melihat rona itu karena wajah Yixing masih bersembunyi di bahu lebar milik Jongin.

Setelah mendengar Junmyeon terbatuk-batuk di buat-buat Jongin dan Yixing sama-sama melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap Junmyeon yang mencebikkan bibirnya tidak suka, "Jangan berselinguh di depanku." Namja itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana tertawa lucu melihat tingkah Junmyeon yang selalu kekanakan jika ada Yixing di sana padahal Junmyeon lebih tua dari pada namja itu.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu Junmyeon Hyung?" tanya Jongin seraya memberikan tongkatnya pada Sehun untuk di taruh di tempat yang aman.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, bagaimana dengan perkembangan kakimu? Sudah _check up_ lagi?" tanya Junmyeon kini ia kembali bersikap paling dewasa di sana membuat Yixing tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Jongin mendesah lalu menatap kaki kanannya yang berbalut gips, "Hantaman itu begitu keras Hyung, aku rasa akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Sudah aku bilang berhenti menjadi melankolis!" Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala Jongin.

"Bagaimana tidak melankolis?! Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menari lagi seperti dulu?! Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi bermain bola bersama kalian?!" kini air mata itu sudah mengembang di pelupuk mata _onyx_ Jongin. "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi cacat selamanya?!" kini air mata itu benar-benar jatuh membasahi pipi Jongin.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN CACAT!?" Teriak Chanyeol lalu mengguncang bahu Jongin untuk menyadarinya. "DEMI TUHAN JONGIN! AKU BERSUMPAH KAU TIDAK AKAN CACAT!?" dada Chanyeol naik turun karena emosinya.

"Seandainya waktu itu-"

"Berhenti membicarakan seandainya waktu itu! Semua sudah berlalu!" Kini gantian Sehun yang bersuara, suaranya begitu kelam.

"Dia melupakanku." Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita akan buat dia untuk mengingatnya." Junmyeon menyahut dari atas ranjangnya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Kau tahu sendiri jika kita memaksanya untuk mengingat kita, kepalanya akan sakit. Jika dia mengingat kita secara otomatis ia akan mengingat luka itu Hyung, jangan biarkan ia jatuh lagi." Air mata Jongin kembali menetes, Yixing hanya mampu diam karena sedari tadi air matanya tidak kalah banjir dengan milik Jongin.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membuat dia untuk mengingat kita, buat dia untuk mengenal kita lagi, buat dia untuk jatuh cinta lagi padamu Jongin, buat Kyungsoo… jatuh lagi pada pesonamu." Yixing berlutut di hadapan Jongin menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Aku akan membantumu… Bukankah Nyonya Amber sudah setuju untuk menyekolahkan Kyungsoo di sekolah kalian? itu tandanya beliau memang sudah setuju untuk membantu Kyungsoo kembali pada kita."

"Benar apa yang di ucapkan Yixing Hyung, kalaupun Kyungsoo memang benar-benar melupakan kita, kita tidak perlu memaksanya untuk mengingat kita tapi tarik dia untuk mengenal kita semua dari nol. Mungkin otak Kyungsoo memang lupa, tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya?" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu duduk di atas kasur Junmyeon untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Buat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta lagi padamu Jongin, jika secara tidak sengaja kepingan ingatan ia kembali, itu bonus untuk kita." Chanyeol meremas bahu Jongin untuk menguatkan.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam-dalam lalu menatap Chanyeol, Yixing, Sehun dan Junmyeon bergantian. Hati Jongin tersentuh melihat orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya sendiri itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menguatkan, dan hal itu berhasil, karena kini Jongin dapat tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa ruang kerja ibunya itu mengorek kupingnya yang berdegung sedari tadi, melihat anaknya yang terus mengorek kupingnya sendiri membuat Amber mengernyit jijik, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika kotoran telinga mu sudah banyak seharusnya kau membersihkannya dengan _cotton bud_ bukan dengan tanganmu Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu kau terlihat seperti monyet yang tidak memiliki bulu tahu."

"YA! UMMA~ Teganya kau berkata seperti itu, kalau aku ini monyet berarti umma itu gorilla, telingaku sedari tadi berdengung tahu bukannya gatal." Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya lalu segera meneguk gelas coklat dinginnya sekali dan kembali mencoba fokus pada komik di genggamannya, mencoba meredakan rasa kesalnya pada sang ibu.

"Berarti kau sedang di gosipi." Amber mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu segera kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada laptop di hadapannya itu.

"Mwo?" mata besar Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

"Itu mitosnya."

"Umma percaya mitos? Aku pikir Umma ku yang _gaul_ ini tidak percaya dengan tahayul, berarti Umma memang kolot _yah_."

"Aku memang tidak percaya!" Amber mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"Mengaku saja umma jika umma itu _kolot_." Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya mencoba menggoda ibunya sendiri dengan ucapan jahilnya.

"YA?!" sebuah buku novel dengan halaman yang mencapai lima ratus itu melayang kearah Kyungsoo, untung saja gerak refleks namja itu bagus jadi Kyungsoo mampu menangkapnya sebelum buku itu menghantam wajah manisnya. Tapi satu barang lagi keburu melayang dan akhirnya menghantam wajah Kyungsoo. Untung saja barang kedua yang di lempar oleh sang ibu adalah sandal rumah berkepala kelinci itu jadi tidak sakit.

"Woah Umma, _manly-manly_ begini senang juga ternyata memakai barang yang sangat _girly_ seperti ini."

"YA?! KYUNGSOO?!" Teriak Amber saat Kuyungsoo sudah berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruang kerjanya itu. Suara gelak tawa yang heboh dari Kyungsoo membuat Amber menggeram kesal. "Astaga, untung dia anakku satu-satunya, coba aku punya dua pasti sudah ku buang dia di pinggir jalan." Amber menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal.

.

Kyungsoo menatap buku novel tebal yang tadi sempat di lempar oleh sang ibu, ia meneliti sampul buku itu yang bewarna biru kehijauan. Terlalu sederhana untuk di jadikan sebuah sampul. Itu pemikirannya saat melihat sampul itu hanya terbuat dari kulit yang di warnai bewarna biru kehijauan dan sebuah judul yang di tuliskan dengan tinta emas.

 _Oceans_

 _By : Do Min Joon_

Kyungsoo terpaku di tempatnya ia beridiri.

 _Do Min Joon…_

 _Appa…_

Batinnya berbicara, lalu sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manisnya itu tanpa berfikir yang macam-macam pada ayahnya yang nun jauh di sana. Kondisi mereka yang berjarak sejak perceraian kedua orangnya membuat Kyungsoo harus memilih tinggal bersama dengan ummanya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia ingat.

Walaupun mereka sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi semenjak Kyungsoo operasi tapi tidak ada sedetikpun bagi Kyungsoo untuk melupakan rasa rindunya yang terus menyelinap.

Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruang kerja ibunya di rumah, "Umma?" Amber mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya tengah menatapi layar laptopnya kini kearah kepala Kyungsoo yang menyembul dari pintu.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Amber lembut, lalu kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Appa?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Amber menghentikkan gerakannya yang hendak mulai mengetik. Tatapan Amber memang terfokus pada layar laptopnya tapi siapa yang tahu jika itu kini hanyalah sebuah pandangan kosong?

"Umma~" Suara Kyungsoo merengek lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja sayang, kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya merindukannya, karena sejak operasi itu Appa tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Amber mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak lupa melemparkan senyum keibuannya.

"Ia sibuk sayang, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Appamu itu." Amber akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menutup laptopnya dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk berdua di sofa yang tadi Kyungsoo duduki.

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya itu ketika melihat Amber menatapnya dengan wajah yang serius. "Umma lapar Kyungsoo, mau pergi keluar untuk makan siang bersama?"

Jika ini kartun Naruto pasti Kyungsoo sudah terjatuh dari duduknya karena pertanyaan Amber yang sulit untuk di tebak. _Dasar berkepribadian ganda_. Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu dan berhenti mengumpatiku dalam hatimu." Amber mendelik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Umma~ aku pikir kau ingin membicarakan hal penting."

"Semua hal yang aku lakukan padamu itu penting tahu, semua hal tanpa terkecuali." Amber masih mendelik kearah Kyungsoo, membuat namja berparas manis itu dengan berani balas mendelik kearah ibunya sendiri.

"Dasar kau anak durhaka." Maki Amber.

"Umma juga." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Mana ada seorang ibu yang durhaka terhadap anaknya, coba beritahu aku siapa dia."

"Tentu saja Umma, siapa lagi?"

"Ya! Dasar kau anak kurang aja!" Amber berniat menjewer telinga Kyungsoo namun buru-buru saja namja itu berkelit.

"Ah Umma, jangan menjewerku, telingaku nanti terlepas dari tempat semestinya ia berada… Ayo kalau Umma ingin makan siang… kali ini biarkan aku yang membawa mobilnya." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya beranjak dari sana dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja milik Amber.

"YA! AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI." Teriak Amber dari tempat ia duduk seraya menatap Kyungsoo tajam yang berjalan santai di depannya.

"Ayo Umma, nanti Maag mu kambuh."

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Wdyt? Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Okay**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character isn't mine. (Pokoknya ide cerita ini murni punyaku dan hasil berhayalku di setiap pelajaran fisika di sekolah)**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (F(x)), Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Sulay.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **If you don't like gay's story don't read this, just leave without judging. Because I'm Kaisoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay, and TaoRis Shipper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Kyungsoo dan Amber duduk berhadapan di sebuah restaurant bergaya _vintage_ yang gedungnya terlihat tua namun berkesan elegan dan mewah. Mereka berdua melahap makan siangnya tanpa ada pembicaraan yang berarti, hanya sebuah pertanyaan biasa yang di ajukan oleh seorang ibu kepada anaknya dan pertanyaan yang luar biasa jika pertanyaan itu di ajukan dari Kyungsoo kepada Amber, beberapa kali Amber harus menelan makanannya bulat-bulat tanpa sempat mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu karena pertanyaan – pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang di luar nalar.

Kyungsoo sangat senang menggoda ibunya oleh karena itu ia suka sekali bertanya tentang ini itu kepada Amber yang tentu saja pertanyaan itu sangat tidak bermutu. Seperti, Apa umma itu seorang perempuan? Atau lain sebagainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan yang mereka lahap habis. Amber memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah meminum minumannya. "Jadi Kyungsoo, Umma ingin bertanya hal yang serius padamu." Amber mentap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat.

"Tanyakan saja Umma." Sahutnya di sela meminumnya.

"Jadi, Sampai mana kau mengingat tentang Appa mu?" Tanya Amber pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Amber dengan bingung.

"Apa maksud Umma? Tentu saja aku mengingat semuanya tentang Appa, mulai dari Appa dan Umma yang mengajakku bermain bola dan di sana Umma selalu menang jika kita bertiga bermain permainan laki-laki karena Umma itu seme dan Appa ukenya."

"Jangan keluar dari topik pembicaraan Kyungsoo atau Umma tendang bokongmu." Amber mendelik kesal.

" _Arra – Arra_ … Aku mengingat semuanya Umma, Aku ingat setiap detail wajah Appa, aku ingat harum tubuh Appa yang selalu membuat Umma tergoda- akh sakit Umma." Kyungsoo meringis saat telinganya di tarik oleh Amber.

"Cepat selesaikan atau kau yang akan membayar semua makanan ini."

"Ya!Umma, aku mana punya duit sebanyak itu untuk membayar makanan Umma yang sangat banyak ini."

"Apa?Bukannya kau yang memesan makanan ini semua?Aku bahkan hanya memesan sepiring _beef bourguignon_."

"Ah benar juga kalau begitu biar aku lanjutkan Umma… Aku mengingat tentang Appa semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewat, Eh tapi kenapa Umma bertanya itu padaku?"

"Kyungsoo." Amber mendesis marah setengah frustasi pada Kyungsoo, membuat namja manis itu terkekeh geli karena reaksi Ummanya.

" _Okay_ , Sebagai anak tentu saja aku mengingat Appanya sendiri, aku mengingat seluruh yang ada di diri Appa, aku mengingat bagaimana Appa bersedih dan senang… Sudah hampir enam tahun Umma dan Appa berpisah karena Appa…" Kyungsoo menatap Amber takut-takut jika kata selanjutnya akan menyinggung Amber, Amber mendesah namun tetap membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Karena Appa berselingkuh dengan… dengan seorang model cantik itu." Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kelu.

"Selain menjadi seorang politikus Appa juga senang membuat novel… Appa memiliki penggemar yang banyak karena ketampanan dan wibawa yang ia miliki." Kyungsoo menatap Amber lekat-lekat seolah bertanya apa yang mengusik Amber hingga bertanya seperti itu, "Tidak seperti biasanya Umma bertanya seperti ini, ada apa? Jangan-jangan Umma masih mencintai Appa ya?" tembak Kyungsoo langsung, membuat gurat merah bersemu di pipi Amber.

"Ya!Cintaku sudah hilang tahu untuk si berengsek itu."

"Umma yakin?Melihat keringat mengalir dari pelipis Appa saja Umma sudah tergoda mana mungkin cinta Umma menghilang semudah itu." Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya sendiri, menggoda ibunya adalah kesenangannya tersendiri.

Sebuah tendangan melayang di balik meja itu, membuat Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan. Pekikan itu tentu saja mengundang tatapan sinis yang di tunjukkan pada Amber karena telah berani menganiaya seorang namja manis seperti Kyungsoo.

"Ayah macam apa yang berani menyiksa anaknya sendiri di depan umum." Bisikan-bisikan seperti itu terdengar dari beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat Amber dan Kyungsoo. Bukannya marah karena tulang keringnya di tendang oleh Amber, Kyungsoo malah terbahak kencang mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu.

"Ya! Siapa yang kalian bilang kalau aku ini Ayah?! Aku ini seorang Ibu dari anak durhaka ini tahu!" Amber berdiri dari duduknya lalu segera mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya dari saku celana jeans yang tengah ia kenakan, setelah menaruh uang untuk membayar makan siang mereka beserta tip Amber langsung menyeret Kyungsoo dengan menarik telinganya, sehingga tidak lagi tawa yang terdengar dari namja itu melainkan hanya sebuah ringisan minta ampun.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana caraku besok untuk mendekatkan dia?" Jongin menatap ke empat namja di depannya itu bergantian.

"Bertingkah seperti biasa saja." Yixing membuka suaranya.

"Jangan langsung menunjukkan ketertarikanmu padanya." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Contohnya, kau bisa datang besok ke kelasku." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya seraya menatap Jongin yang kini telah menunduk.

"Astaga kenapa aku malah menjadi gugup _sih_." Jongin meremas tangannya sendiri. Semua yang ada di sana terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Anggap saja sedang melakukan pendekatan, dulu saat kau melakukan pendekatan dengannya bagaimana?" ujar Yixing tanpa menoleh kearah Jongin melainkan sibuk menyuapi Junmyeon bubur sebagai makan siangnya. Pertanyaan Yixing sontak membuat gelak tawa yang berasal dari Sehun dan Chanyeol terdengar sedangkan Junmyeon harus menyemburkan bubur yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutnya lalu ikut terbahak mengingat bagaimana Jongin dulu melakukan pendekatan kepada Kyungsoo.

Wajah Jongin sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus ketika memorinya berputar kembali kejadian empat tahun silam.

" _Hyung-Hyung." Jongin yang saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun berlari seraya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia mencari keberadaan Junmyeon karena ketakutan._

 _Koridor sekolah tingkat menengah pertama saat itu masih sepi karena masih dalam jam belajar. Mata onyx Jongin bergulir ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan kelas Junmyeon yang sekelas dengan Sehun dan juga Chanyeol. Jongin memang berbeda kelas karena ia masuk ke dalam kelas akselerasi. Ketika mendapati kelas yang ia cari akhirnya Jongin langsung membukanya begitu saja tanpa berfikir panjang._

" _Hyung!" Panggil Jongin dari depan pintu kelas, sontak hal itu membuat gelak tawa terdengar dari penjuru kelas termasuk Junmyeon, Sehun dan Chanyeol mereka ikut terbahak melihat penampilan Jongin yang hanya mengenakan celana renang pendek tanpa atasan._

 _Karena merasa malu Jongin akhirnya menangis, melihat hal itu Junmyeon langsung menghentikkan tawanya dan segera menghampiri Jongin yang menangis dengan hidung yang berdarah, "Astaga kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin khawatir._

" _Hyung…" panggil Jongin seraya menangis._

" _Cepat bawa dia ke UKS."Suara Chanyeol mengintrupsi, lalu dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol, Junmyeon dan Sehun membawa Jongin yang sibuk menangis ke UKS._

 _Ketika sampai di UKS, seorang dokter sekolah langsung menangani kondisi Jongin. "Apa kau tadi terjatuh atau terbentur?" tanya dokter itu, Jongin menggeleng namun semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "Apa kau memiliki suatu penyakit?" Jongin menggeleng lagi._

" _Lalu kau kenapa hingga sampai mimisan begitu Jongin-ah?" Tanya Sehun._

" _A… aku… aku, ah bisa kah kau keluar dulu?" Tanya Jongin kepada dokter sekolah itu._

" _Aku harus mengetahui kenapa kau bisa mimisan agar tidak salah penolongan." Dokter muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dan terus mendesak Jongin untuk berbicara lewat tatapannya._

" _Erm… begini, anu… tadi aku melihat Kyungsoo si murid bermata bulat itu telanjang ketika sedang pengambilan nilai berenang, harusnya aku membuang muka tapi 'sesuatu' itu menggodaku untuk melihatnya terus… aku … aku tanpa sadar mengeluarkan darah dari hidungku lalu sesuatu di bawah sana menegang aku tidak mengerti kenapa… lalu jantungku berpacu kencang ketika mata kami bertatapan, bahkan ia terlihat biasa saja ketika aku berteriak kencang karena ketakutan dengan reaksi tubuhku."_

 _Setelah pengakuan Jongin itu terjadi hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya semua orang di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak karena penuturan Jongin yang kelewat polos._

" _Lalu… kau kabur begitu saja?" tanya Junmyeon masih dengan tawanya._

" _Te… tentu saja, aku tidak ingin sakit jantung, lihat degupnya masih kencang jika aku mengingat dia." Jongin menunjuk dadanya sendiri yang tidak memakai apapun._

" _Astaga Jongin… aku pikir kau ini kenapa." Dokter muda itu berbicara di antara tawanya._

" _Jangan panggil aku Jongin, panggil aku Kai tapi omong-omong apa ciri-ciri sakit jantung seperti itu ya?"_

" _Astaga aku pikir murid akselerasi tidak sebodoh itu, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri yang kau rasakan itu apa." Sehun menyahut dengan senyum geli. Walaupun Jongin saat itu masih belum mengerti tapi ia diam saja untuk menanggapi omongan Sehun barusan._

Tapi kini Jongin mengerti apa yang dulu ia rasakan, ia jatuh cinta. Walau penyampaian yang di lakukan tubuhnya salah tapi Jongin tahu ia jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya apa yang Jongin lakukan?" Yixing bertanya menyadarkan Jongin dari euphoria memorinya sendiri.

"Jangan di tanyakan Hyung nanti tongkat yang ia pegang bisa melayang." Sahut Chanyeol seraya tertawa geli.

"Ya! Hentikan Chanyeol Hyung!"

.

.

.

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba, Baekhyun lantas mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan siang di sana karena kemarin posisi Kyungsoo tengah membawa bekal bento yang di buatkan oleh ibunya. "Tunggu Baekhyun, aku membawa bekal." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Lagi?" mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

"Kata Umma, aku tidak boleh makan sembarangan lagi sejak operasi itu… setidaknya sampai aku sembuh total." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu segera berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun untuk sampai ke kantin.

"Kau tunggu di sini, biarkan aku mengantri untuk makan siangku." Kata Baekhyun ketika mereka sampai di dalam kantin yang ramai itu, ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di salah satu meja kosong di sana.

"Baiklah." Sahut Kyungsoo seraya duduk di sana.

"Jangan makan sampai aku kembali, Okay?"

"Okay."

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun yang mampu Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah memandang sekeliling yang tampak ramai itu dengan tatapan melamun. Tanpa di sadari Kyungsoo sesosok tinggi telah duduk di sampingnya dan memandangnya lamat-lamat dari samping, "Kau… Kyungsoo?" akhirnya sosok tinggi itu bertanya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sosok tinggi itu duduk di dekatnya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sosok tinggi itu mengernyit bingung mendapati reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kau tidak mengenalku? Lucu sekali bercandamu." Sosok tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Aku Yifan, Kris… kau tidak ingat? Aku kekasihnya Tao."

"Ke… kekasih Tao?" alis Kyungsoo bertaut bingung, lalu ia memutar otaknya untuk mengingat kebersamaan Tao dengan kekasihnya namun nihil ia tidak mengingat apapun. Tapi melihat tatapan Kris yang meyakinkan akhirnya Kyungsoo memaksa terus untuk mengingat hingga akhirnya ia meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya sangat sakt.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ah kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo, eoh?!" Baekhyun segera menaruh nampan berisi makan siangnya di atas meja lalu bekacak pinggang menatap galak pada Kris.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jelas Kris, Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya ketika mendapati Kyungsoo masih meringis kesakitan.

"Baekhyun… antar aku ke UKS, aku mohon." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk berjalan, meninggalkan sosok Kris yang kebingungan.

 _Jangan-jangan kejadian itu…_

 _Ah bisa jadi karena itu ia melupakanku…_

 _Jadi Tao benar jika Kyungsoo amnesia…_

.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah dipapah oleh Baekhyun, Jongin mengarahkan dirinya untuk mengikuti kemana mereka pergi di ikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati mereka berbelok kearah tikungan yang menuju UKS.

"Jangan-jangan..." Tebakannya menggantung ketika melihat Kyungsoo di baringkan oleh Baekhyun di salah satu bangsal, Jongin semakin mempercepat langkah dan tongkatnya untuk mendekati mereka.

"Jongin-ssi." Panggil Kyungsoo lemah ketika melihat Jongin sudah berada di dekatnya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo ingin tahu tapi urung ketika melihat namja itu memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin semakin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Seperti yang terlihat." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku ambilkan makananmu yang tertinggal." Baekhyun menyela obrolan mereka, tanpa menunggu jawaban namja itu berlari keluar dari ruang uks meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di sana.

"Kepalamu sakit?" Jongin duduk di bangsal yang di pakai Kyungsoo untuk berbaring.

"Sedikit."

Hening. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak membuka mulutnya lagi melainkan hanya menatap namja itu lamat-lamat. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu secara tiba-tiba membuat mata besar Kyungsoo membulat tapi ia hanya mampu diam seolah tersihir oleh tatapan lembut Jongin.

 _Sentuhan ini…_

 _Tatapan ini…_

 _Kenapa…_

 _Aku nyaman…_

.

"Apa yang di lakukan si bodoh itu… sudah di bilang jangan langsung menunjukkan ketertarikannya, aishh…" Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berbisik seraya mengintipi Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari balik jendela UKS.

"Tapi Chanyeol, kau harus lihat ekspresi Kyungsoo ia terlihat nyaman di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin."

"Jadi benar katamu… jika hati tidak mungkin lupa eoh?"

"Bisa jadi… ASTAGA SI-" Sehun hampir saja berteriak ketika tangan Chanyeol membekap mulutnya kencang-kencang, mata keduanya melotot sempurna ketika melihat Jongin menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUNGSOO?!" Pekik Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba, membuat Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Baekhyun jengah sedangkan Kyungsoo buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "YAH! KAU MANUSIA BERENGSEK, JANGAN COBA-COBA!" Sebuah bogeman melayang kearah wajah Jongin hingga namja itu jatuh terjungkal dari atas kasur, Kyungsoo memekik karena terkejut melihat Jongin terjatuh sedemikian kerasnya.

"Jongin-ssi…" Kyungsoo buru-buru turun dari atas ranjang dan berjongkok untuk menolong Jongin yang meringis kesakitan memegangi kakinya sendiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JONGINKU?!" Teriak Sehun yang langsung melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia memandang murka Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Baekhyun.

"MEMBERINYA PELAJARAN TENTU SAJA!" Baekhyun balas berteriak dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"Hentikan, tidak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar." Suara dingin Chanyeol mengintrupsi pertengkaran mereka lalu dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol segera menggendong Jongin di belakang.

"Sehun bantu aku membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit." Jongin masih meringis kesakitan ketika Chanyeol membawanya pergi. Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun lalu melepaskan cengkramannya kencang hingga Baekhyun terhuyung kebelakang hingga jatuh tanpa berbicara lagi Sehun langsung mengejar Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di belakang.

Kyungsoo begitu panic mengingat bagaimana wajah Jongin kesakitan tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa membantunya untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri. Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. "Baekhyun jawab aku." Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun hingga mata namja itu akhirnya berhasil menatapnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin ikut mereka, kau ingin ikut dan meminta maaf?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terdiam seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap. Mereka berdua lantas berlari mengejar langkah Chanyeol dan Sehun, namun terlambat ketiga namja itu sudah tidak ada di sekolah.

.

.

.

"Retakan pada kakinya bertambah… hal ini memungkinkan tuan muda Kai akan menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk kembali bisa pulih, untuk semetara waktu ini tuan muda harus kembali mengenakan kursi roda." Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang tengah berbaring dengan wajah muram tanpa mau memandang kearah mereka.

"Lain kali tolong perhatikan kondisi tuan muda atau tolong di perketat-"

"Itu tidak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jongin memotong ucapan dokter pribadi keluarganya itu dengan dingin tanpa mau repot-repot menatap.

"Tapi-"

"Apa aku masih bisa menari?" Potong Jongin lagi-lagi dengan pandangan hampa yang menatap jendela besar rumah sakit itu. Hening. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Takut-takut fakta itu akan semakin menyakiti Jongin. Semuanya saling melirik tanpa ada yang berani membuka suara.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya jengah karena situasi yang mendadak mencekam ini sebelum akhirnya ia memecah keheningan, "Baiklah aku mengerti, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Jongin-"

"Hyung! Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Suaranya sempat menaik beberapa oktaf sebelum akhirnya ia melemahkan kembali nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah… kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja, kami ada di sebelah… kamar Junmyeon."

"Ponselku tertinggal di sekolah… ah ingat jangan ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarku sebelum bel darurat ini aku bunyikan."

"Kajja." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sebelum akhirnya pintu berdebum tanda tertutup terdengar.

.

.

.

"Akh! Kau berat sekali." Ringis Kyungsoo seraya menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun yang menginjak bahunya.

"Yah… sedikit lagi Kyungsoo, ayo berdiri."

"Tidak bisa… aku tidak kuat astaga." Posisi Kyungsoo yang berjongkok, tubuh yang merapat pada tembok pembatas dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri di bahunya membuat dirinya benar-benar terhimpit dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Wajahnya kian memerah menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Turun Baekhyun, turuuun." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk betis Baekhyun di atasnya.

"Jangan bergerak begitu Kyungsoo, aku bisa jatuh." Bisik Baekhyun seraya menjaga keseimbangan dirinya pada bahu Kyungsoo yang bergerak-gerak. Mata Kyungsoo yang tadinya terpejam akhirnya terbuka karena ada sesuatu yang berjalan di tangannya. Mata besarnya lagi-lagi membulat sempurna melihat kecoa berjalan di tangannya.

"Gyaaaaa~" Jerit Kyungsoo histeris dan langsung berdiri seraya mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ketakutan, Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya langsung terkejut dan keseimbangan dirinya menghilang begitu saja sehingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menjerit histeris.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun seraya meringis kesakitan memegangi sikunya yang berdarah karena terbentur aspal.

"ADA KECOA DI TANGANKU, HUEEEEE..."

"Ke… ke… kecoaaa? Manaaa? Tidak terbang ke arahku kaan?!" Baekhyun ikut menjerit seraya melompat-lompat takut-takut kecoa itu hinggap di tubuhnya.

"Hey-Hey, kenapa kalian berisik sekali sih?" seseorang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menjerit ketakutan seraya melompat-lompat. Wajah bangun tidurnya benar-benar terlihat kesal. Mendengar suara orang lain di sela jeritan mereka sontak membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandang orang itu.

"Kau lagi." Desis Baekhyun.

"Eh… kekasih Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa lagi yang aku lakukan di tempat seperti ini kalau bukan membolos?" Kris mengangkat bahu tanpa menghilangkan wajah kesalnya karena merasa terganggu. "Kalian ingin kabur dari sini eoh?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati kedua namja itu membawa tas sekolah di punggungnya.

"Ini ide Kyungsoo." Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Yah! Baekhyun-ah ini kan kesepakatan kita berdua."

"Tapi aku tidak akan membolos jika kau tidak mencuci otakku dengan membawa-bawa rasa besalah tahu."

"Yah! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Mau ku adukan pada Umma ku eoh?" Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Eh! Jangan! Jeweran Umma mu sangat sakit tahu."

"Yah! Kalian ini jadinya ingin membolos tidak sih? Kalau kalian terus berisik di sini kita akan ketahuan bodoh." kata Kris dengan kesal.

"Awalnya sih iya tapi sepertinya tidak jadi, kami tidak bisa memanjat tembok ini." Tunjuk Kyungsoo, membuat Kris melongo parah melihat kelakuan dua namja itu.

"Astagaa… kalian bodoh ya? Jika punya otak seharusnya di pakai! Jelas-jelas di sebelah sini ada tangga." Kris menepuk keningnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan kebaradan tangga yang tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Baekhyun tertawa garing sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Jadi ada tangga ya? Aku tidak lihat."

"Hehehe… aku _sih_ lihat tapi, sengaja biar terlihat keren saja memanjat dinding." Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sehingga membentuh huruf V.

"Yah! Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekyun gemas membuat namja itu meringis.

"Kalian ingin kemana memangnya?" tanya Kris seraya menaruh tangga itu di letak yang memudahkan mereka untuk melewati dinding pembatas itu.

"Ke rumah sakit." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kris lagi dengan wajah yang bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Menjenguk teman." Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Iya, tadi Kim Jongin di larikan ke rumah sakit karena cederanya semakin parah." Kini gurat khawatir tidak dapat di tutupi oleh Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menepuk keningnya sendiri karena kepolosan namja itu

"Kim Jongin?" Kris menatap Kyungsoo agak terkejut tapi detik berikutnya ia kembali memandang Kyungsoo dengan datar.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Kyungsoo, bel pulang akan segera berbunyi jika kita berlama-lama di sini."

"Ne… kalau begitu ayo Baekhyun." Kyungsoo bersiap menaiki tangga itu sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris, "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya jika kita membolos, oh iya terima kasih atas tangganya." Setelah itu Kyungsoo menaiki tangga dengan di ikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku tau part ini absurd banget;( hueee…**

 **Untuk keritik dan sarannya bisa Review mungkin?**

 **Makasih banyak ya yang udah mau baca cerita aku^^**

 **XOXO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Okay**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character isn't mine. (Pokoknya ide cerita ini murni punyaku dan hasil berhayalku di setiap pelajaran fisika di sekolah)**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (F(x)), Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, Chanbaek.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **If you don't like gay's story don't read this, just leave without judging. Because I'm Kaisoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay, and TaoRis Shipper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin mereka membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dengan setianya megikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang seraya menatap sekeliling, desain rumah sakit mewah bergaya _Victoria_ ini membuat Kyungsoo takjub. Kyungsoo mendongak ke atas dan terlihatlah sebuah lukisan mahakarya yang begitu indah terpampang. Samar-samar sekelebat bayangan menyapa ingatannya.

" _Bertahanlah… aku mohon bertahanlah…"_

 _Suara ini…_

" _Kyungsoo…"_

 _Isak tangis ini…_

 _Dekapan ini…_

 _Samar-samar Kyungsoo dapat melihat sesosok yang terus mendekapnya dan memohon kepada Kyungsoo untuk bertahan, di atasnya terlukis sebuah lukisan yang ia pikir adalah lukisan milik tuhan. Kyungsoo dapat mengambil ke simpulan jika bisa saja ia sudah berada di surga karena semua perasaan yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini seperti tabu. Rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak dapat mengerti ia dapatkan dari mana. Tubuhnya sangat sulit ia gerakan, seluruh rasa sakit itu terus menghunusnya hingga akhirnya semuanya gelap._

" _Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo."_

 _Degup jantung Kyungsoo yang semulanya mulai melemah dan hampir berhenti, kini berdegup lagi dengan bisikan itu._

 _Siapa…_

" _Aku mencintaimu… jadi aku mohon… bertahanlah…"_

 _Kenapa…_

"Kau melamun." Baekhyun berujar tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo membuat namja itu mengerjab beberapa kali karena baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Mian…_ " Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Baekhyun menarik pergelangan lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk kembali melangkah.

"Kau tau dari mana jika Chanyeol membawa Jongin ke sini?"

Baekhyun sontak berbalik hingga mengharuskan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, "Rumah sakit ini adalah milik keluarga Kim, jadi aku pikir Chanyeol pasti akan membawa Kai ke…" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika pandangannya menangkap sesosok yang tengah duduk melamun di salah satu kursi di kafe di rumah sakit ini. Melihat kejanggalan Baekhyun akhirnya Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang terarah pada sosok namja itu.

"Baiklah, kau benar Baekhyun… jadi Chanyeol benar-benar membawa Jongin ke sini, kalau begitu ayo kita hampiri dia dan tanya di mana Jongin sekarang." Baekhyun tampak ragu dengan ide Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung melihat keraguan yang tersirat di wajah Baekhyun, "Kenapa?"

"Erm… aku takut jika Chanyeol marah padaku, karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat dia sedingin itu pada siapapun Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memelas dengan pandangan yang menatap Chanyeol di kejauhan.

"Aku rasa Chanyeol adalah orang baik, kita memiliki niatan baik kan ke sini? Jadi kau tidak perlu takut." Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun yang dingin mencoba menenangkan tapi Baekhyun tetap terlihat gusar.

"Tapi tadi Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat marah Kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar takut jika Chanyeol marah padaku." Baekhyun merubah pandangannya yang tadi memelas kini menjadi sendu.

"Tidak Baekhyun, kita ke sini dengan niatan baik… mereka akan mengerti, lagi pula kenapa kau justru takut jika Chanyeol marah padamu bukan karena takut jika Jongin tidak akan memaafkanmu?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo sontak membuat Baekhyun terkejut, benar juga… kenapa ia takut jika Chanyeol membencinya? Bukan malah khawatir jika Jongin tidak akan memafkannya? Tapi, jujur saja… Baekhyun memang khawatir jika Jongin tidak akan memaafkannya tapi rasa takut jika Chanyeol membencinya jauh lebih besar, karena entah kenapa Baekhyun takut jika dirinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang di benci oleh Chanyeol yang terkenal baik hati itu.

"Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah orang baik jadi aku rasa mereka akan memaafkanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo mantap. Baekhyun akhirnya mengalihkan padangannya dari Chanyeol kembali pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau berucap seperti itu seolah kau mengenal mereka dengan baik sebelumnya." Pernyataan Baekhyun sontak membuat Kyungsoo tertegun, pernyataan itu seperti mengantam ulu hati Kyungsoo hingga rasanya begitu sakit, pernyataan Baekhyun barusan seperti sangat familiar di hidupnya. Ada apa gerangan, kenapa reaksi tubuhnya mendadak menjadi sedih?

" _Ani_ …" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, apa kau yakin tidak mengenal mereka sebelumnya? Karena tadi setelah aku pikir-pikir kau telihat errr… menikmati… errr… ciuman itu." Baekhyun menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini bersemu malu dengan teliti.

"A… ani… itu… a… aku tidak… menikmatinya tahu… itu… benar-benar cepat… aku… maksudku… dia merebut… _first kiss_ ku." Kyungsoo menjelajahkan pandangannya kearah lain asalkan jangan menatap mata hazel Baekhyun yang entah kenapa kini terlihat sedang mengintimidasi.

"Astaga… seharusnya kau menghajar bedebah itu! Ia sudah melecehkanmu! Tindakan si bedebah itu benar-benar tidak dapat di maafkan." Ujar Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara dingin itu mengintrupsi keduanya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk melihat sosok tinggi itu.

"Cha… Chanyeol." Tubuh Baekhyun kini bergetar ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam penuh kebencian itu terpancar jelas dari sorot mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya.

"Chanyeol… kita-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan teriakan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini berengsek?!" Chanyeol mencengkram kerah baju Baekhyun dengan murka.

"Chanyeol…" lirih Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis di bentak seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

"Berengsek! Jangan kau jadikan Jongin sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanmu?! Urusi masalah kau, Sehun dan Luhan di tempat lain!? Jangan jadikan Jongin pelampiasanmu?!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak murka.

"AKU TIDAK MENJADIKAN DIA SEBAGAI OBJEK PELAMPIASANKU! KELAKUAN JONGIN MEMANG TIDAK BISA DI MAAFKAN!" Baekhyun balas berteriak tapi kini air mata itu akhirnya mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, "Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu… Aku hanya tidak mau Kai kelewat batas… aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo sepertiku…" Bahu Baekhyun tergunjang akibat kini ia tengah menangis hebat, Chanyeol perlahan-lahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Baekhyun dan menatap namja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di prediksi.

"Kyungsoo… jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Jongin, kau bisa langsung naik ke lantai paling atas… bawa kartu ini, jika ada yang melarangmu untuk masuk, bilang saja kau adalah temanku dan berikan kartu ini sebagai buktinya… di sana hanya ada tiga kamar, kamar milik Jongin ada di pojok kiri dari lift." Kyungsoo menatap kartu yang ada di tangannya lalu gantian menatap Baekhyun dan kembali lagi menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu, sedikit khawatir jika meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini masih menangis terisak hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, aku ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, dalam posisi yang sama Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu ya… nanti aku akan menemui kalian lagi." Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kedua namja itu akhirnya Kyungsoo berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menaiki lift, tapi panggilan dari Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo urung dan membalik tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berlari pelan untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedikit lagi sampai di depan pintu lift yang masih tertutup, "Kyungsoo… aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu… untuk menghibur Jongin dan pastikan dia memakan makan siangnya… Jongin benar-benar dalam posisi terpukul sekarang." Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon, tanpa berfikir panjangpun akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan melakukannya, tapi aku juga minta tolong padamu untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian apapun itu masalahnya dengan baik-baik." Kyungsoo menatap sendu Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Aku berjanji." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus lalu mengusap kepala botak Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Kalau begitu… sana cepat ke atas." Chanyeol buru-buru menahan pintu lift yang sebelumnya ingin tertutup lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Ia mengucapkannya tepat sebelum pintu itu kembali tertutup dan membawanya naik ke atas.

.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo di sana, Chanyeol kembali berbalik dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terisak di tempatnya, "Berhenti menangis." Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyentuh kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk. "Hey… kau tidak malu di lihat oleh orang-orang eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang melembut, Baekhyun masih bergeming.

"Ayo ikut aku." Chanyeol menarik jemari Baekhyun dan menautkannya erat-erat.

"Berhenti Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut aku." Chanyeol semakin mempererat genggamannya pada jemari Baekhyun yang dingin. Ia membawanya masuk ke dalam parkiran basement setelah menemukan mobilnya terparkir akhirnya Chanyeol menuntun masuk Baekhyun tidak lupa untuk memasangkan seatbelt pada tubuh namja itu sebelum ia berlari dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Mobil yang di bawa Chanyeol mulai bergerak membelah jalan siang itu, keheningan masih menghantui keduanya sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, "Aku minta maaf Baekhyun." Hening, masih tidak ada jawaban dari namja itu, "Maaf tadi aku menyinggung masalah kalian… aku hanya terbawa emosi akibat melihat Jongin begitu terpukul, aku sedih melihatnya seperti itu… aku benar-benar meminta maaf, aku tidak ber-"

"Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Jongin dengan Kyungsoo?" potong Baekhyun cepat, Chanyeol bungkam. "Lupakan." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Mianhae." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Kembali ke sekolah dan menemui seseorang di sana."

"Apa?! Kau bodoh oeh? Jelas-jelas aku membolos! Bisa gawat jika aku ketahuan nanti?! Bagaimana jika salah satu fans mu melihatku?! Aku bisa mati di tindas dengan truck tahu."

"Jangan berlebihan, selama kau bersamaku itu akan aman." Ujar Chanyeol tenang. " _Anyway_ Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya sendiri membuat Baekhyun menunggunya untuk melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kabar Luhan Hyung? Apa dia masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan-"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, kita berdua baru mengenal kalian beberapa bulan yang lalu… hanya aku, kau, Luhan Hyung, Suho, Kai dan si berengsek itu yang tahu tentang hubungan yang di jalin oleh Luhan Hyung dan si berengsek itu… tapi dengan bodohnya kalian mabuk pada malam itu…" Air mata Baekhyun menggenang lagi, ia sengaja memberikan jeda untuk menetralkan sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya, "Dan dengan kenaifan yang di miliki oleh si tolol itu, dia hampir melecehkanku yang awalnya ia pikir aku adalah Luhan Hyung, jika saat itu kau telat datang mungkin aku… Ah berengsek!?" maki Baekhyun pada akhirnya entah untuk siapa, air matanya luruh lagi mengingat memori kelam itu.

"Dia mabuk."

"JANGAN COBA MEMBELANYA!" Teriak Baekhyun putus asa.

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku mohon Chanyeol… berhenti."

"Tapi Baekhyun-"

"Aku mohon berhenti Chanyeol, biarkan masalah ini hanya kau, aku, si tolol itu dan Luhan Hyung yang tahu… aku mohon… jangan biarkan teman-temanmu yang lain tahu." Isak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol."

" _Anytime for you_ Baekhyun, aku akan selalu ada untukmu jika kau ingin berbagi masalah." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

"Kau selalu baik pada semua orang… jangan biarkan aku salah mengartikannya." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu memandang arah lain. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau terlihat sudah bisa tertawa, kalau begitu ayo keluar… ada seseorang yang harus aku temui sebentar." Mereka kini tengah berada di area parkir sekolah yang masih sepi karena bel pulang sekolah masih belum berbunyi.

"Tapi-"

" _Kajja_ Baekhyun." Chanyeol keluar terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakangnya sehingga dengan kakinya yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun harus berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya.

Pandangan Chanyeol menjelajah mencari seseorang di sana, da ketika menemukannya Chanyeol menghampiri orang itu yang masih sibuk bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan pandangan terfokus pada ponsel di genggamannya. " _Eomeoni_." Sapa Chanyeol seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Ah Chanyeolieee…" wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan binar-binar senang terpancar dari matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? tidak masuk kelas oeh?"

"Erm begini _eomeoni_ … aku langsung saja ya… jadi begini, Kyungsoo sekarang tengah berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani Jongin, aku ke sini untuk meminta izin karena Kyungsoo harus membolos demi menemani Jongin yang kini masih terpukul karena cedera pada kakinya bertambah parah." Pandangan Amber terkejut mengetahui jika Kyungsoo kini berada di rumah sakit bersama dengan Jongin.

"Kyu… maksudku, apa Kyungsoo sudah…"

"Belum _eomeoni_ … tapi sepertinya masalah hati tidak bisa di bohongi…" Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Gurat kecewa kini nampak di wajah Amber.

"Ah begitu, jadi Kyungsoo jatuh cinta dua kali pada orang yang sama?"

"Belum pasti memang tapi kita tunggu saja _eomeoni_ …"

"Aku benar-benar menunggu kabar baik darimu Chanyeol… tolong dia."

"Kami sedang melakukannya _eomeoni_ … tapi sebelumnya terima kasih karena telah mengizinkan Kyungsoo masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku Chanyeol." Amber memandang sendu Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke kantor karena ada rapat penting Chanyeol, aku titipkan Kyungsoo pada kalian dulu ya? Jangan biarkan Kyungsoo pulang sendiri." Amber menatap Chanyeol dengan harap-harap cemas.

" _Eomeoni_ bisa mengandalkan kami." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya Chanyeolliee dan kekasihnya Sehuniee." Amber mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun yang menjadi penonton setia pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah! _Ajumma_ ~" rengek Baekhyun sebal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka, Amber tertawa begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah… kalau aku boleh jujur kalian lebih cocok berdua." Amber tertawa lagi sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya itu.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Amber, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap wajah Chanyeol meminta penjelasan, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya… nanti."

"Yah! Apa salahnya dengan sekarang?" Chanyeol tertawa gemas.

"Kau harus sabar." Chanyeol mengacak rambut bersurai hitam milik Baekhyun dengan gemas.

.

.

.

"Sudah aku katakan jika aku sama sekali tidak ingin ganggu oleh siapapun. Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?!" Gertakan dari Jongin barusan sontak membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti untuk mendekati Jongin yang masih terbaring di atas bangsal dengan sebelah kaki yang menggantung dan pandangan menatap kosong pada jendela di sampingnya itu.

"Pergi." Ujar Jongin dingin tanpa mau menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Ba... baiklah." Akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah, ketika hendak membalik badannya suara Jongin kembali mengintrupsi, "Kyung... Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menjengukmu tentu saja, tapi... sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang salah." Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya tidak enak serta tersenyum kaku pada Jongin yang kini sudah sepenuhnya menatap kearahnya.

"Ah Anniii! kemarilah." Jongin mengayukan tangannya memberi kode pada Kyungsoo untuk melangkah mendekat, Kyungsoo menurut begitu saja lalu ia duduk di kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ranjang yang Jongin tiduri. "Bisakah kau lebih dekat? Duduk di sini." Karena ranjang rumah sakit yang di tempati Jongin cukup besar, maka namja itu berinisiatif agar Kyungsoo duduk sisinya.

Kyungsoo tanpa canggungpun menyanggupi permintaan Jongin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kini tubuh mereka berhadapan dengan pandangan yang saling bertaut, "Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu matanya melirik ke arah nakas di mana makan siang Jongin tersimpan dan terlihat seperti belum di sentuh sama sekali.

Jongin menggeleng seperti anak kecil, "Bisa kau suapi aku? Tanganku sepertinya ikut cidera... pasalnya sangat sulit untuk aku gerakan." Suara Jongin terdengar manja di telinga Kyungsoo, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mengadu jika ia telah di gigit semut nakal. Tapi justru hal itu membuat sesuatu dari dalam diri Kyungsoo bergetar kesenangan mendengarnya, hatinya menghangat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu segera mengambil nampan berisi makan siang Jongin agar dapat namja itu lahap dengan cara menyuapinya. Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati di setiap suapan-suapan makan siangnya. Hatinya memekik girang ketika ia bisa kembali bermanja-manja pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau selalu manja seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo di sela kegiatannya menyuapi Jongin.

"Apha? eum? Manjha yha-"

"Kunyah dan telan dulu makananmu dengan benar sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau bisa tersedak." Kyungsoo menatap galak Jongin membuat namja itu mengangguk patuh seraya melaksanakan perintah dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu manja? Pada siapa?" Jongin balik bertanya ketika ia telah berhasil menelan makan siangnya.

"Tentu saja pada semua orang." Sahut Kyungsoo santai.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu di matamu Kyungsoo?" mendengar nada murung di suara Jongin sontak membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Tidak Jongin jangan tersinggung... Aku hanya sekedar bertanya... Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengenalmu lebih baik sebagai teman." Lidah Kyungsoo terasa aneh ketika mengucapkannya.

 _Teman..._

Jongin tersenyum miris mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Kita kan baru kenal dua hari." tambah Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Kau yakin kita baru kenal dua hari Kyungsoo?_

Jongin memerkan senyum sedihnya pada Kyungsoo, "Benar kita baru mengenal dua hari... lalu kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada orang yang saling mengenal dua hari langsung memiliki ikatan batin yang begitu kuat... Kau mengkhawatirkan aku, benar? Oleh karena itu kau rela membolos dan datang ke sini, benar kan?" Tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat.

"Tidak ada orang yang baru saling mengenal dua hari terima di cium begitu saja... Sadar atau tidak kau membalas ciumanku tadi." Tambah Jongin dengan tersenyum miris lagi.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata, hingga yang mampu ia lakukan adalah mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Kyungsoo? Jawab dengan jujur." Jongin kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Aku... aku... walaupun ini terlalu cepat untuk di simpulkan tapi, jujur saja aku senang melakukan interaksi denganmu." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menatap makan siang Jongin lamat-lamat, ia tidak berani menatap Jongin kali ini.

"Sesenang kau melakukan interaksi dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun atau orang lain?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tentu saja tidak... Sejak melihatmu pertama kali di koridor aku tahu kau berbeda, jika bersama dirimu sesuatu dalam diriku bergejolak bahagia dan ada kehangatan di sana." Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan tidak-mau-menatap-Jonginnya-itu.

"Tatap aku jika kau sedang bicara." Tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu lagi, "Kau menikmati ciuman yang aku berikan?" Tambah Jongin lagi membuat hati Kyungsoo ketar-ketir karena tatapan Jongin.

"A... a... aku... yah! itu _first kiss_ ku tahu!" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin yang masih bertengger pada dagunya hingga terlepas. Jongin terkekeh.

"Ya aku memang mengambil _first kiss_ mu." Jongin tersenyum miring, ada kata-kata yang tersirat di dalam kalimatnya.

"Apa kau pikir ini tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku aku benar-benar baru mengenalmu dua hari Jongin."

Jongin melembutkan tatapannya, lalu ia menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dengan tak kalah lembut, "Aku mohon jangan ragu padaku." bisiknya memohon. Kyungsoo tergugu, detak jantung kembali berpacu kencang. Rasanya begitu familiar.

 _Aku mohon..._

 _Dua kata itu..._

"Apa kau pernah melakukan seperti ini pada seseorang sebelumnya?"

Jongin menggeleng sendu, " _Hanya padamu._ "

"Kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi untuk memantapkan hatinya.

" _Aku mencintaimu selalu._ " Hati Kyungsoo tercengang, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Hey jangan menangis." Jongin melepaskan sebelah genggaman tangannya lalu menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku... Aku baru pertama kali merasa benar-benar di cintai Jongin, aku harap perasaanmu tidak untuk sementara."

Jongin tersenyum lembut lagi, lalu ia kembali menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo meremasnya sesaat, "Justru aku yang takut... Kau yang pergi."

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat mencoba memutar otaknya mencari kalimat jika ia tidak akan melakukan itu dengan kalimat yang pas, "Kita bisa mencobanya pelan-pelan maksudku jangan terburu-buru."

Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang puas di wajahnya, "Yah! Kim Jongin! Kau belum menghabiskan makan siang ini. Aaaaa buka mulutmu." Kyungsoo kembali menyuapi Jongin hingga makanan itu tandas.

Setelah makan siang Jongin habis kini giliran Jongin yang mengintimidasi, "Kau sendiri memang sudah makan siang?" Tanya Jongin menyelidik. Kyungsoo baru teringat ia belum memakan makan siang yang di buat kan oleh ibunya. Lantas ia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tunggu, biar aku pesan kan kau sesuatu." Jongin berniat menekan tombol darurat di dekat bangsalnya tapi Kyungsoo mencegahnya.

"Ah tidak... Umma sudah membuatkan makan siang untukku, untung saja tadi Baekhyun sempat menyelamatkannya." Kyungsoo buru-buru melepaskan tas yang masih menempel di punggungnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal itu.

"Umma bisa marah jika aku tidak memakannya." Kyungsoo membuka bekal itu dan terlihatlah nasi bento dengan bentuk _Winnie The Pooh_ , _onyx_ Jongin memancarkan binary lucu melihat Kyungsoo dan bekalnya. "Astaga Umma." Walaupun pelan tapi setidaknya Jongin masih bisa mendengar geraman itu meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh lalu bertanya, "Mau ku suapi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau kan lagi sakit lebih baik janga, biarkan aku menghabiskan bekalku sendiri." Kyungsoo buru-buru memakan bekalnya dengan sadis karena kesal di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh ummanya, karena wanita itu senang sekali membuatkan Kyungsoo bekal bento dengan bentuk-bentuk yang menggemaskan.

 _Aku kan sudah dewasa seharusnya umma membuatkan bekalnya lebih extreme lagi, buat bento dengan model bintang porno misalnya… eh astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo, jika itu benar terjadi kau akan menghabisinya bukan memakannya… astagaaa… berhenti berfikiran keji seperti itu Kyungsoo._

Tanpa di sadari Kyungsoo telah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, membuat Jongin heran menatapnya yang tengah bertingkah aneh itu, "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Kyungsoo, "Eh… Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Kau tadi ke sini sendiri Kyungsoo?" tanpa mau memperpanjang akhirnya Jongin mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, tadi aku bersama Baekhyun."

"Lalu ke mana dia?"

"Dia pergi bersama Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menaikan bahunya sambil terus menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menggeleng tanpa repot-repot menatap Jongin.

"Oh."

"Astaga! AKU LUPA MEMBERITAHU UMMA!" Pekik Kyungsoo panik.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Kau jorok sekali!" Jongin mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri setelah kena semburan dari mulut Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Review?**

 **SEBELUMNYA AKU MAU NGUCAPIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT BAEKHYUUUUUN… IHIIYYY SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA MAMIII BAEKHYUUUN;*;*;***

 **#HAPPYBAEKHYUNDAY**


	5. Chapter 5 Special Baekhyun

**It's Okay (Special Chanbaek)**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character isn't mine.**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.**

 **Additional Cast : Zhang Yixing, Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **If you don't like gay's story don't read this, just leave without judging. Because I'm Kaisoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay, and TaoRis Shipper.**

 _ **Hallo… aku punya special part untuk Baekhyun… karena mamih lagi ulang tahun…**_

 _ **Part ini aku didedikasikan spesial untuk Baekhyun(?) dan tentunya untuk**_ **baekhyeol** _ **dan**_ **nonsoo** _ **yang udah selalu rajin review cerita aku dan kasih aku semangat. Hihihi. Saranghae buat kalian berdua… muaaahhh;***_

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap keindahan yang tercipta di sampingnya dengan pandangan kagum, wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari senja membuat namja itu terlihat sangat indah di mata Chanyeol. Dulu, yang mampu Chanyeol lakukan hanya menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan tanpa berani untuk mendekat, tapi kini siapa sangka justru Chanyeol dengan mudahnya duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun. Merasa di perhatikan akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, mata mereka beradu pandang. Setelah tertangkap basah telah menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat yang mampu Chanyeol lakukan hanya terus diam dan memandang namja itu tanpa mau membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Keindahan ini sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan. Itu fikirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Chanyeol yang terus menatap kearahnya tanpa berkedip, lalu dengan jahil Baekhyun meniup mata namja itu hingga akhirnya membuat Chanyeol berkedip karena matanya terasa pedih. Baekhyun tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Yah! Kenapa kau meniup mataku?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali menghalau rasa perih itu.

Baekhyun masih tertawa ketika menjawab, "Kau menatapku seperti seorang psikopat tahu… sangat intens." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seiring tawanya yang kian mereda.

"Kau merusak kegiatanku yang tengah bersyukur terhadap Tuhan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut lalu segera menatap pemandangan lapangan sekolah di depannya. Mereka kini tengah duduk dengan tenang di _rooftops_ sekolah, niat awal hanya sebentar tapi mereka sampai lupa waktu.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tengah memanjatkan syukur terhadap Tuhan karena telah menciptakanmu."

Baekhyun terbahak lagi mendengarnya, "Jangan gombal Chanyeol." Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak menggombal tahu, aku serius." Chanyeol menoleh lagi kearah Baekhyun, melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang memancarkan keseriusan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau bersyukur aku diciptakan?" Chanyeol terdiam dan terlihat enggan menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap lapangan sekolah yang masih nampak ramai dengan anak-anak yang tengah melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler di sekolah. "Yah! Jawab aku!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, kau hanya terlihat selalu indah di mataku Baekhyun… aku bersyukur karena kau lah yang membuat mataku tidak ingin teralih dengan mudah kearah lain ketika ia telah menangkapmu." Semburat merah itu kembali muncul di wajah Baekhyun.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan buat aku salah mengartikannya Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk menyangkal segala pikiran baik di otaknya, karena jika fikiran itu meleset sedikit saja akan membuatnya sakit.

"Memangnya kau mengartikan apa?" Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat dari samping.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya karena itu akan mempermalukan diriku tahu." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangannya agar Chanyeol tidak bisa menangkap ketersipuannya, Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menutupi keindahan dirinya lalu dengan gerakan lembut Chanyeol menarik jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Katakan."

"Chanyeol, aku tahu kau sangat baik pada siapapun termasuk diriku… tapi, aku merasa bahwa kau memperlakukan aku istimewa… walau pada dasarnya apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku kau juga melakukannya pada yang lain. Kau ramah, kau baik hati, dan kau di cintai banyak orang… awalnya aku biasa saja tapi sejak insiden di mana kau _menyelamatkan_ aku… maaf Chanyeol… tapi… aku sudah menatapmu dengan cara yang berbeda sejak itu… maaf jika aku sudah tidak bisa menatapmu dengan cara yang biasa lagi… Aku tahu… seharusnya aku tidak begini…" Pandangan mereka masih setia beradu, Baekhyun yang mencoba membaca fikiran Chanyeol dari tatapnya dan Chanyeol yang berusaha mencari kebenaran di sana.

"Kau bahkan selalu menolongku ketika aku sedang di landa kesulitan… walaupun kau juga melakukannya terhadap orang lain… tapi… bolehkah aku menyangkal jika yang kau lakukan terhadapku itu sama? Maksudku… bolehkah aku mengartikan jika aku teristimewa untukmu?" kini tatapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi harap-harap cemas ketika ia tidak mendapatkan apapun dari tatapan Chanyeol, karena namja itu terlalu sulit untuk di baca bahkan keterdiaman Chanyeol membuat dirinya terus menebak-nebak apa yang tengah Chanyeol fikirkan.

Chanyeol lah orang pertama yang memutus kontak pandang mereka, bahkan dengan mudahnya ia melepas genggamannya pada Baekhyun, membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos dan berdenyut sakit. "Maaf Baekhyun aku sudah membuatmu menduga-duga." Hanya itu yang Chanyeol katakan setelahnya Chanyeol justru menarik Baekhyun untuk segera berdiri dan membawanya turun dari _rooftops_ sekolah. Rasa kecewa yang menguasai diri Baekhyun tidak dapat ia bohongi, perasaan sedih kini tengah melingkup dirinya.

"Bisa kau tolong aku mengambil tasku dan Jongin di kelas kami? Aku akan mengambil tas Sehun yang tertinggal di kelas kalian… aku tidak mau kau membuang-buang tenaga karena jarak kelas kalian dengan parkiran sekolah cukup jauh sedangakn dari kelasku cukup dekat…"

 _Bisa-bisanya kau Chanyeol…_

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu.

"Tunggu Baekhyun." Teriak Chanyeol dari tempatnya, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Jangan pergi sampai aku datang, mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa minat lalu segera kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas Chanyeol dengan lesu, matanya menjelajah untuk mencari keberadaan tas Chanyeol dan Jongin. Ternyata walaupun keduanya sangat akrab tidak membuat mereka harus duduk berdekatan, Jongin duduk di depan dekat meja guru membuat Baekhyun harus mengambil tas namja itu terlebih dahulu sebelum kakinya melangkah ke belakang pojok kanan untuk menghampiri tempat duduk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik tas Chanyeol dari tempat semulanya tapi hal itu justru membuat seluruh isi tas itu terjatuh karena Chanyeol tidak menutup tasnya.

"Ceroboh." Gumam Baekhyun, lalu dengan gerakan lesu Baekhyun berjongkok dan mengambil isi tas Chanyeol yang berserakan, sebuah kotak yang bersampul indah membuat perhatian Baekhyun terjatuh sepenuhnya pada kotak itu. "Pasti dari penggemarnya." Baekhyun semakin menampakkan senyum lesunya.

Setelah ia rasa tidak ada lagi barang yang terlewat, Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan memasukkan barang-barang Chanyeol dengan rapih ke dalam tasnya. Kecuali kotak bersampul indah itu. Perasaan cemburu menguasi Baekhyun ketika melihat secarik kertas yang menggantung di sana karena terikat dengan sebuah tali berwarna merah. Di kertas itu tertulis _Dear My Beloved_.

 _Apa Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih?_

 _Seorang kekasih rahasia?_

Fikiran-fikiran itu justru membuat suasana hati Baekhyun kembali memanas. Ternyata hadiah itu bukan dari salah satu penggemar Chanyeol, tapi dari seseorang yang istimewa untuk Chanyeol sehingga namja itu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, jadi itu penyebab Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu terhadap Baekhyun.

"Bodoh…" maki Baekhyun dengan senyum pahit terukir di wajahnya, "Seharusnya aku sadar…"

"Memang seharusnya kau sadar." Baekhyun buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya tengah memeluk tas yang di ketahui Baehyun adalah milik Sehun. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat sehingga membuat Baekhyun dengan gugup melangkah mundur dan dengan tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan kotak hadiah itu ke lantai.

Chanyeol berdecak lalu menaruh tas Sehun di meja miliknya setelah itu Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru berjongkok dan mengambil kotak itu hati-hati, takut isinya menjadi rusak. "Cha… Chanyeol… Ma… Maaf." Cicit Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Aku akan sangat marah padamu jika isi kado ini rusak."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang menahan amarah, hatinya mencelos melihat Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu. Dengan memamerkan senyum pahit Baekhyun berujar, "Kau pasti mendapatkannya dari orang teristimewamu ya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku berniat untuk memberikannya pada orang teristimewaku." Chanyeol masih mempertahankan tatapan menahan amarahnya terhadap Baekhyun. Pernyataan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin mengecil dengan hati yang hancur.

"Kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai?" walaupun sangat sakit tapi keingin tahuan Baekhyun begitu besar untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang beruntung itu.

"Tentu saja aku punya, aku sudah mencintainya sejak masuk sekolah tapi sengaja aku pendam dan berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini tapi karena insiden kau mengahajar Jongin aku harus menundanya." Ujar Chanyeol menusuk. Ulu hati Baekhyun semakin sangat sakit ketika Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya, hingga akhirnya setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kananya. Bias cahaya mentari senja yang menyelinap masuk membuat air mata itu terlihat seperti berlian yang terjatuh. Cukup sudah, Baekhyun sangat sakit sekarang.

"Maaf." Ujar Baekhyun pilu. "Maaf." Baekhyun terus mengulang kalimat itu hingga lima kali banyaknya.

Hingga akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai yang terdengar hanya isak tangis Baekhyun yang ia tahan. Sebuah keberanian menghantam Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia kembali bertanya, "Siapa orang beruntung itu?"

"Tentu saja kau bodoh! tentu saja Byun Baekhyun." Detik berikutnya dekapan hangat menyelimuti Baekhyun. Mata bulan sabit miliki Baekhyun membulat karena terkejut Chanyeol mendekapnya dengan erat, sangat erat hingga rasanya Baekhyun sesak karena kebahagian. "Selamat tanggal enam mei Baekhyun, selamat ulang tahun." Bisik Baekhyun di telinganya.

Hati Baekhyun terguncang mendengarnya, benar-benar terguncang antara terkejut, bahagia dan terharu karena bisikan lembut Chanyeol di telinganya. "Maaf sudah mengejutkanmu." Ujar Chanyeol lagi dan masih setia untuk mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali terisak kencang, tanpa takut ia membiarkan dirinya menangis sekencang mungkin di dada bidang milik Chanyeol hingga membasahi seragam sekolah namja itu.

"Maaf sayang… jangan menangis… aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Dengan gerakan lambat namun pasti tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk membalas dekapan Chanyeol. Senja itu di kelas Chanyeol yang sepi dan hanya di isi oleh mereka berdua, dengan sinar mentari yang mengintip nakal serta kursi-kursi dan meja-meja, papan tulis, dan dinding yang dingin menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta kedua namja itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol… aku…" kalimat Baekhyun menggantung, membuat Chanyeol menarik diri hingga dekapan Baekhyun pada tubuh Chanyeol terlepas.

"Katakan." Bisik Chanyeol lembut, lalu segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun dengan gerakan sangat lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" ucap Baekhyun berupa bisikan tapi Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Chanyeol melepaskan senyumnya hingga mengembang dengan lebar, ia sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol, kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya secara langsung…" air mata Baekhyun mengalir lagi mengingat Chanyeol lah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya secara langsung untuknya di hari kelahirannya ini. Awalnya ia pikir selain Luhan yang hanya bisa mengirimkan ia sebuah email sebagai ucapan, Baekhyun tidak akan mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari siapapun. Tapi ia salah, Chanyeol datang dengan caranya sendiri hingga ia mampu mendengar ucapan itu… hingga rasanya suara Chanyeol benar-benar mampu menghidupkan bunga-bunga yang telah gersang di hatinya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun lupa jika ini adalah hari ulang tahun anak keduanya, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya di luar kota.

"Bukalah, dan aku mohon berhenti menangis… Berbahagialah Baekhyun." Chanyeol memberikan kotak itu untuk Baekhyun setelah di terima oleh namja itu kedua tangan Chanyeol terangkat lagi untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi mengalir.

"Boleh aku buka sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangkat kotak itu dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Lalu dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Baekhyun membuka sampul kotak itu hati-hati, ketika terbuka sepenuhnya Baekhyun membuka tutup kotak itu dan melihat apa isinya. Sebuah gulungan kertas yang terikat sebuah tali bewarna coklat dan sebuah gelang bewarna sama dengan tali itu.

"Indah sekali." Baekhyun mengambil gelang itu dengan binar-binar memuja terpancar dari matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu segera mengambil gelang itu dan memakaikannya di tangan kiri milik Baekhyun, terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Seperti yang aku bilang barusan, aku akan sangat marah jika gelang ini rusak bahkan sampai hilang." Ujar Chanyeol saraya menatap dalam mata Baekhyun, "Karena aku membuatnya sendiri untukmu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Bernahkah?!" Baekhyun mengerjab kagum menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu sedikit menarik seragam sekolahnya yang menutupi pergelangan lengannya hingga memunculkan gelang yang sama tersemat manis di sana, "Dulu aku membuatnya hanya satu dan hanya untuk diriku tapi setiap ingat dirimu aku bersumpah aku akan memakaikan yang sama untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum manis membuat senyum itu menular kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Kini mata Baekhyun bergulir untuk menatap kertas yang tergulung di dalam kotak itu, ia mengambilnya lalu segera menaruh kotak itu di salah satu meja yang berada di dekat mereka untuk mempermudah dirinya melihat apa isi kertas itu. Setelah melepaskan ikatan tali itu Baekhyun segera membuka gulungan kertas itu hati-hati takut merobeknya.

Di dalam kertas itu terlihatlah sebuah lukisan seseorang yang tengah berdiri dengan memakai topi menghadap ke belakang seraya membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya, di bawahnya tertulis.

 _Terima kasih telah menerima buket bunga yang ku taruh di lokermu secara diam-diam tadi pagi._

Di bawahnya terdapat tanda tangan yang di bubuhi oleh Chanyeol dan sebuah tanggal, tanggal enam bulan lima… mata Baekhyun membulat saat mengetahui jika lukisan ini di buat satu tahun yang lalu.

"JADI KAU YANG MEMBERIKAN AKU BUKET BUNGA _CARNATION_ PUTIH ITU?!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris. Chanyeol sampai harus mengerjab beberapa kali akibat terikan Baekhyun yang menggila.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa?"

"ASTAGA CHANYEOL AKU MINTA MAAF BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF." Baekhyun buru-buru menggenggam kedua tangan tangan Chanyeol karena panik.

"Jangan-jangan kau buang ya bunga itu?!" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"TIDAK!?" Jerit Baekhyun lagi, "TAPIAKUBERIKANPADAUMMAKUYANGBARUPULANGDARILUARNEGRISEBAGAIUCAPANSELAMATDATANG…" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti karena Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa menangkap ucapanmu."

"Aku…"

"Ulang Baekhyun, dan perjelas setiap katanya atau aku akan sangat marah padamu."

"A-a-aku… aku memberikan bunga itu untuk Ummaku, awalnya aku ingin merawatnya karena bunganya sangat cantik tapi ketika melihat ada dua ulat kecil di sana aku sangat ketakutan… jadi erm… sebagai balas dendam karena Umma tidak ingat ulang tahunku tahun lalu aku memberikan bunga itu kepada Umma dengan alasan selamat datang kembali ke Korea setelah ia mengurusi cabang perusahaan di Jepang, Tapi… sebenarnya terima kasih _lho_ … Ummaku setelah itu menjerit ketakutan karena ulat itu… eh tapi Chanyeol aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena aku tidak tahu jika itu kau yang memberikannya." Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sangat memelas. Membuat Chanyeol harus menepuk keningnya karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu bunga lagi." Ultimatum Chanyeol.

"Ah jangan begitu Chanyeol… aku kan tadinya juga ingin menyimpan bunga itu tapi karena ada ulatnya aku tidak berani." Baekhyun cemberut di buatnya.

"Haaff… sudahlah mau di apakan lagi… besok-besok aku akan mengecek ulang jika akan memberikanmu bunga." Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala di buatnya.

"BENARKAH?!" Pekik Baekhyun kesenangan.

"Iya." Jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Yeay! Terima kasih Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melompat sekali sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Chanyeol karena kesenangan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat gerak refleks Baekhyun yang memeluknya.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun sekalipun di sana ada ular cobranya."

"Yah! Jika di sana ada ular cobranya sudah aku pastikan bunga itu akan mendarat di wajahmu terlebih dahulu Chanyeol." Baekhyun cemberut di buatnya lalu berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya namun Chanyeol segera menahan pergerakannya hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya terhimpit antara meja dan tubuh Chanyeol.

Tanpa mengindahkan gerutuan Baekhyun barusan Chanyeol justru bertanya hingga memunculkan gurat kemerahan di wajah Baekhyun, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Cha… Chanyeol…"

"Boleh tidak?"

"La… lakukan saja." Rona Baekhyun tidak bisa ia tutupi lagi ketika Chanyeol langsung memangut bibirnya, sangat lembut hingga rasanya begitu candu. Walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertama untuk Baekhyun –Karena ciuman pertamanya harus terenggut paksa oleh Sehun– tapi Baekhyun baru petama kali merasakan ciuman seindah dan semabukan ini. Dengan kaku Baekhyun membalas kecupan dari Chanyeol, karena ia baru pertama kali membalas ciuman dari seseorang. Rasanya tidak buruk dan jujur saja Baekhyun ketagihan di buatnya.

Dering pada ponsel Chanyeol mengintrupi keduanya, Chanyeol mengerang tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tapi panggilan pada ponsel itu terus mengganggunya karena si penelpon yang entah siapa memanggilnya berulang-ulang membuat Baekhyun harus mendorong Chanyeol dengan semburat merah Baekhyun berbicara, "Angkatlah… siapa tahu penting… kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu." Bola mata hazel milik Baekhyun bergulir ke sana kemari asalkan tidak menatap mata Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat sebal.

Setelah mendengus Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Yixing.

"Ya Hyung?"

"Chanyeol… Jongin masih mengurung diri di kamarnya padahal ini sudah sore." Suara Yixing terdengar khawatir. Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, seingatnya ada Kyungsoo di sana… atau jangan-jangan Kyungsoo juga di usir oleh Jongin?

"Hyung paksa masuk saja."

"Kau tahu bagaimana Jongin jika kita memaksakan sesuatu pada dia Chanyeol… lebih baik kau cepat ke sini."

"Ah… Baiklah Hyung."

"Cepat ya?"

"Baik Hyung."

Setelah panggilan tertutup, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit, Jongin masih mengurung dirinya… aku takut jika Kyungsoo tidak ada di dalam dan di usir oleh Jongin, karena jika suasana hati Jongin sedang memburuk ia tidak pandang siapapun itu."

"Astaga… ini semua salahku." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol menunduk dan kembali mendekap tubuh Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

 **Tenang… masalahnya Ami sama Abi akan terus berlanjut hingga mereka menemukan titik kebahagian(?)**

 **Muaachh..**

 **Tbc,**

 **Review?**

 _ **#HappyBaekDay**_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Okay**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character isn't mine. (Pokoknya ide cerita ini murni punyaku dan hasil berhayalku di setiap pelajaran fisika di sekolah)**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (F(x)), Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, Im Yoona (SNSD), Im JaeBum (GOT7) and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, Chanbaek.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **If you don't like gay's story don't read this, just leave without judging. Because I'm Kaisoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay, and TaoRis Shipper.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan terburu-buru menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sore itu, di depan kamar rawat inap terdapat Sehun dan kedua orangtua Jongin di sana tengah memandang harap-harap cemas karena sedari tadi Jongin tak kunjung juga menyahut ketika pintu itu di ketuk kencang.

"Jongin-ah." Panggil Yoona yang tak lain adalah ibunda Jongin.

"Apa dia tidak merespon?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di sana.

"Belum." Sehun menggeleng pelan seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menatap Baekhyun tidak suka, sedangkan yang di tatap nampak acuh.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita langsung masuk saja _eomma_?" tanya Chanyeol pada Yoona.

"Benar." Sahut Jaebum seraya menganggukan kepalanya jengah.

"Tapi-" Ucapan Yoona langsung terhenti ketika Jaebum dengan mudahnya mendorong pintu kamar rawat inap milik Jongin hingga terbuka lebar.

Semua orang yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu turut masuk ke dalam untuk melihat Jongin. Semuanya tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling menatap sebelum akhirnya mereka melemparkan senyum tulus melihat pemandangan ini. Yoona tercengang melihat Jongin sekarang begitupun dengan Jaebum. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkejut bukan main bahkan mulutnya hingga terbuka melihat Jongin yang tertidur dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang..." lirih Yoona seraya merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaebum lantas tersenyum haru. "Mereka kembali lagi… usaha negosiasiku dengan Amber tidak sia-sia." bisiknya di dalam dekapan Jaebum, rasa haru yang tidak bisa Yoona tutupi akhirnya meluap bersama satu tetes air mata kebahagian. "Semoga Jongin kecil kita bisa tertawa lagi seperti dulu."

"Aku harap sayang... Jongin berhak bahagia... Mereka berhak bahagia karena itu bukan kesalahan mereka." Jaebum mengecup kening Yoona akibat kelegaan yang luar biasa melihat kedua namja yang tengah tertidur di depannya. "Lebih baik kita berikan mereka ruang... _Kajja_ kita keluar." Ujar Jaebum mengajak yang lainnya keluar dari ruang itu.

Baekhyun kini benar-benar memandang Chanyeol dengan tuntutan agar namja itu memberitahunya segera, Chanyeol mendesah sebelum berujar, "Lebih baik kita ke kafe, aku baru ingat kita belum makan apapun... dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya di sana." Baekhyun mengangguk menurut karena rasa penasarannya sudah sangat membuncah.

"Chanyeol kau melupakan aku eoh?" Sehun cemberut melihat kearaban antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, sana kembali ke kamar Junmyeon." Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya memberi isyarat mengusir.

"Ya! Tega kau ya?! Aku baru saja di usir Yixing Hyung dan kau mengusirku juga?!"

"Kau di usir Yixing Hyung?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan alasan melepas rindu?" gerutu Sehun seraya melipat kedua tangannya jengah.

"Jadi Yixing sudah kembali?" Tanya Yoona yang tiba-tiba sudah ikut ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah _eomma_ , Yixing Hyung di sini sampai Junmyeon sehat katanya... tapi aku rasa Junmyeon sengaja memperlama sakitnya agar bisa berlama-lama dengan Yixing Hyung."

Yoona terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Sehun, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri begitupun dengan Chanyeol, Junmyeon dan Yixing bahkan sampai Kyungsoo. "Lalu ia meninggalkan perusahaannya di China begitu saja eoh?" Jaebum kini ikut ke dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak benar-benar melepasnya... dia menitipkan pada orang kepercayaannya yang ada di sana dan sesekali terlibat juga melalu email atau telepon." Jelas Chanyeol. Jaebum mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian membicarakan aku- Oh ada Paman dan Bibi rupanya." Yixing membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada Jaebum dan Yoona.

"Yixiingg.. kau apa kabar?" Yoona bersuara terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memeluk Yixing untuk melepas rindu.

"Aku baik." Yixing tersenyum manis seraya membalas pekukan dari Yoona.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu dan ayahmu di sana?"

"Mereka juga baik, bagaimana kabar bibi dan paman sendiri?"

"Kami baik, tapi aku hampir sakit ketika melihat Jongin terus terusan murung seperti itu." Yoona cemberut lalu berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Apa dia masih mengurung diri?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

"Jelas dia betah mengurung diri Hyung! Ada yang menjaganya." Cibir Sehun, Yixing mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo, tentu saja anak manis itu yang bisa membuat Jonginku betah berlama-lama." Ujar Yoona dengan ceria.

"Kyungsoo?" Yixing menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kau pasti tidak percayakan? Awalnya aku juga, tapi sepertinya kekuatan cinta tidak dapat di bohongi." Yoona tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah begitu rupanya... Jadi Jongin sudah berhasil meluluhkan kembali hati Kyungsoo? Secepat itu rupanya." Yixing tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala mengerti.

"Hati tidak mungkin bisa lupa." Ujar Jaebum dengan senyum yang menyembang.

"Benar... Kita harus mendoakan mereka yang terbaik." Yixing menyahut, melihat ada yang berbeda akhirnya Yixing memutar pandangan dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton yang tenang di sana. "Siapa ini?" Yixing bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang kali ini Baekhyun melepas senyum manisnya dan segera memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Byun Baekhyun... Teman Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol... Salam kenal."

"Kau mengaku-ngaku." Sindir Sehun seraya berkacak pinggang dan menatap Baekhyun penuh kebencian.

"Benar, dia hanya mengaku-ngaku... dia memang teman Kyungsoo tapi bukan temanku." Chanyeol menyahuti sindiran Sehun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun kini memamerkan senyum kemenangan kepada Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun justru memandang Chanyeol terkejut dan tidak mengerti. "Tapi Baekhyun adalah kekasihku." Tambah Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang lalu segera menautkan jemari mereka berdua.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Sehun tidak terima.

"Kekasih? Sejak kapan?" Di waktu yang bersamaan Yixing ikut bertanya penasaran.

"Aaaaah... _how cute_ , kalian sangat serasi." Yoona bertepuk tangan bahagia.

"Tidak _eomma_! Mereka tidak serasi!" Sahut Sehun dengan ketidak terimaan yang sama.

"Kau kenapa Sehun? Kau cemburu ya? Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Baekhyun-ssi ya?" Tanya Yoona menggoda lalu mencolek dagu runcing Sehun gemas.

"Apaa? Tentu saja tidak." Sehun hampir saja menjerit marah jika tidak ingat siapa yang ia ajak bicara. "Kemari kau! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tidak di genggam oleh Chanyeol dengan kasar. Sehun terus menarik Baekhyun tanpa menyadari jika Baekhyun juga menarik Chanyeol.

Sehun baru menghentikkan langkahnya ketika mereka telah sampai di rooftops. Ia mendengus keras ketika melihat Chanyeol masih setia berdiri di sisi Baekhyun. "Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Baekhyun." Sehun menatap Chanyeol menusuk.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

"Berhenti Chanyeol! Kau tidak mengenal si berengsek ini! Bertaruh denganku dia akan meninggalkanmu!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGENALKU! DAN... AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN CHANYEOL!?" Teriak Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"SIAPA YANG TAHU HAH?! KAU SAJA BISA MEMAKSA LUHAN UNTUK MENINGGALKU!" Sehun berteriak murka hingga tangannya terkepal kuat menyebabkan buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

"SEHUN!" Bentak Chanyeol tersulut emosi karena telah membentak Baekhyun seperti itu.

"APA?! KAU TIDAK PERCAYA?! TANYAKAN SAJA PADA SI LICIK INI! KAU HANYA TAHU KESALAHANKU YANG HAMPIR MEMPERKOSANYA! TANPA TAHU DIALAH PERUSAK KEBAHAGIANKU!"

"Baekhyun-" Ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun balas berteriak.

"APA?! ITU IMPAS BERENGSEK! LUHAN TIDAK PANTAS BERSAMAMU!?"

"TAPI KITA BISA MENYELESAIKANNYA DENGAN BAIK-BAIK!?"

" _BULLSHIT_! SETELAH KAU HAMPIR MEMPERKOSAKU DAN KAU MEMINTANYA SECARA BAIK-BAIK?! KAU MAU KEMANAKAN TRAUMAKU HAH?! KAU JUGA TIDAK MENGERTI BAGAIMANA RASA BERSALAHKU PADA LUHAN SETELAH ITU!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MERASA BERSALAH HAH?! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENYESAL HAH?! KAU PIKIR... KAU PIKIR..." Sehun terdiam sesaat, kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk menghalau rasa sakit yang menikam jantungnya sebelum ia kembali mendongak dan menatap tajam Baekhyun, "Baekhyun... kau tidak mengerti rasanya di campakkan oleh orang yang kau cintai, kau tidak tahu rasa sakitnya di buang dengan mudahnya seperti itu... kau tidak tahu rasa sakitnya." Sehun berhenti berteriak namun suara dinginnya berlanjut. "Kau dengan mudahnya menyuruh Luhan untuk meninggalkanku dengan alasan kesalahan yang aku lakukan dengan tidak sengaja itu... Luhan tentu saja menurutimu karena kau adalah adiknya... Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika Luhan sama tersakitinya karena permintaanmu."

"Tidak mungkin! Luhan Hyung bahkan sangat membencimu!?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Tidak munafik, itu sudah pasti. Tapi apa kau tidak berfikir jika cinta Luhan masih milikku? Kau memaksanya untuk melepasku! Kau merusak kebahagiaan kita!"

"TIDAK! . . !" Geram Baekhyun tersendat-sendat karena emosi yang menyelimuti dirinya. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap Sehun penuh kebencian yang tiada tara, giginya bergemeretak. "Kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

"AKU MABUK BERAT BERENGSEK! AKU HANYA HAMPIR MEMPERKOSAMU!? BUKAN SUDAH MEMPERKOSAMU?!" Teriak Sehun lagi. Bahunya bergetar menahan emosi.

"TAPI KAU SUDAH MENYENTUHKU?!" Baekhyun kembali balas berteriak.

"AKU BERSUMPAH! JIKA AKU DALAM KEADAAN SADAR AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MENYENTUHMU?!"

"ASTAGA! BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI SALING MENERIAKI SATU SAMA LAIN?! Apa sulitnya meminta maaf dan memaafkan?! Sehun aku tahu kehilanganmu… Baekhyun aku juga tahu traumamu… aku memang hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya… tapi bisa kah kalian menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik? Jika kalian masih sekeras batu seperti ini dan tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah masalah ini sampai kapan pun tidak akan berakhir… Aku bersumpah, dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Ujar Chanyeol berapi-api dan menatap ke duanya tajam. "Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Luhan? Aku yakin di mana pun ia berada sekarang… ia berharap jika kau akan mengejarnya Sehun! Dan aku juga sangat yakin apapun permintaanmu padanya itu pasti sedikit melukai hatinya Baekhyun! Bisakah kalian berbaikan dan saling memaafkan? Bukan kalian saja yang terluka di sini… tapi bisa jadi orang yang paling berarti di hidup kalian juga terluka." Ujar Chanyeol menggebu-gebu karena terlalu lelah jika harus melihat orang yang ia cintai dan orang yang ia sayangi selalu bertengkar.

"Chanyeol benar… Aku minta maaf padamu Baekhyun." Ujar Sehun akhirnya mengalah, setelah di pikir-pikir dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun karena yang selama ini ia pikirkan bahwa kesalahan itu terjadi karena sebuah ketidak sengajaan jadi toh untuk apa meminta maaf, tapi ternyata ia memang salah. Sehun akui bila ego yang ia miliki sangat tinggi tapi perkataan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar mampu untuk meruntuhkan ego Sehun yang mulanya sekuat baja.

Baekhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya, namja itu menggigit bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, aku juga meminta maaf." Walaupun suaranya masih terdengar tidak ikhlas tapi buru-buru Chanyeol kembali menengahi sebelum Sehun menyahut dengan kalimat pedasnya.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu _sih_." Gumam Chanyeol lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berpelukan." Chanyeol lantas segera membawa tubuh Sehun dan Baekhyun serta dirinya untuk berpelukan. Chanyeol tahu mereka masih begitu canggung dengan situasi seperti ini tapi Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan menjadi penengah di antara mereka, hingga hati mereka benar-benar bersih dari dendam yang masih menyelinap.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya sehingga yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata besarnya sebelum akhirnya pandangannya dapat terfokus sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo menunduk ke bawah dan mendapati Jongin yang masih berada di dalam dekapannya. Tiba-tiba hatinya kembali menghangat. Perasaan ini lagi-lagi terasa sangat familiar di hidupnya, Kyungsoo merasa jika dirinya pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mempererat dekapannya pada Jongin dan menatap namja itu lamat-lamat.

Jongin sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak tadi akibat keluarganya yang begitu berisik tapi sengaja ia tetap berpura-pura terlelap karena tidak mau kehilangan hangatnya dekapan Kyungsoo, tapi dekapan Kyungsoo yang semakin erat membuat Jongin mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo di sana tengah menatapnya, "Kau sudah bangun." Jongin berbisik, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"Jongin… Aku harus pulang." Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menggenggam jemari Jongin yang masih setia mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Bisakah kau menginap?" ada sedikit nada kecewa di suara Jongin.

"Umma akan menghajarku." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan membayangkan jika ketika ia sampai rumah Amber akan menghajarnya karena berani membolos.

"Aku yang akan meminta izin kepada ummamu, lagi pula besok adalah hari libur." Ujar Jongin meyakinkan, Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak bisa Jongin, aku bahkan belum memberinya kabar di mana aku, pasti dia akan sangat marah." Kyungsoo berniat beranjak dari sana tapi segera di tahan oleh Jongin, namja itu memeluk Kyungsoo seerat mungkin agar ia tidak meninggalkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo… aku sangat merindukanmu… tolong tetap di sini." ucap Jongin, wajahnya ia pendam tepat di dada milik Kyungsoo.

Hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit. Rasa bahagia, hangat sampai sedih membaur menjadi satu. Sesuatu bergejolak di dirinya membuat Kyungsoo dengan berani mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang mencoba menenangkan namja itu. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta izin pada Umma." Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah, hati kecilnya pun juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Jongin. "Tapi… jangan salah kan aku jika Umma melarang." Tambah Kyungsoo dengan sedikit pasrah.

"Umma akan mengizinkanmu." Sahut Jongin mantap.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

"Insting." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan pelukanmu Jongin-ah dan kita lihat apakah instingmu benar atau salah." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan dekapan Jongin di pinggangnya, setelah berusaha keras akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju sofa di mana tas sekolahnya berada, ia mengambil ponselnya di sana, "Kyungsoo kembali ke sini." Ujar Jongin dengan nada manja membuat Kyungsoo menatap namja itu tidak percaya, jika orang yang dulu ia temui saat pertama kali sangat keren dengan sejuta pesonanya kini orang itu sangat menjadi manja dan kekanakan di depan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya berjarak lima langkah dari tempatmu Jongin." Kyungsoo mengernyit dan tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku kan tidak bisa berjalan, cepat Kyungsoo aku sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Jongin lagi dengan wajah yang cemberut, Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin dan kembali duduk di ranjang Jongin.

"Manja sekali _sih_." Gerutu Kyungsoo lalu setelah itu ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada ponsel di genggamannya dan mencoba untuk mencari kontak Amber di sana.

"Aku selalu seperti ini jika bersamamu." Gumam Jongin tanpa sadar membuat kegiatan Kyungsoo yang berniat untuk menelpon Amber menjadi urung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… aku akan selalu seperti ini jika bersamamu." Kilah Jongin dengan tenang, semenjak Kyungsoo di vonis amnesia Jongin jadi harus dan pandai berbohong demi kebaikan Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang sangat Jongin takuti jika itu akan berdampak buruk ke depannya. Tapi yang mampu Jongin lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar Kyungsoo dapat menerima segalanya ketika ingatan itu kembali menyatu pada dirinya.

"Ya! Jongin… kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi." Sindir Kyungsoo lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya dan langsung mendial nomor Amber. Pada dering pertama telpon itu langsung di angkat oleh Amber.

"Umma~" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada di buat-buat untuk meluluhkan hati Amber agar ibunya tidak menyemburnya dengan omelan dari mulut pedasnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kyungsoo mengernyit saat tahu ibunya bersikap santai dan tidak terdengar tanda-tanda bahwa Amber aku memarahinya.

"Umma tidak marah?"

"Tadi Umma bertemu dengan temanmu yang bernama Chanyeol di sekolah, ia menjelaskan kenapa kau membolos… yaaah… karena demi kebaikan jadi Umma tidak akan marah."

"Yang benar umma tidak marah?!"

"Iya sayang, jadi kau ingin Umma jemput?"

"Tidak Umma… maksudku, apa umma mengizinkan jika aku menginap di sini dan menemani temanku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yang benar umma?!"

"Iya sayang."

"Terima kasih banyak Umma! Aku sangat sangat sangat sangaaat menyayangimu."

Dari sebrang sana terdengar Amber tertawa, "Umma juga sangat menyayangimu Kyungsoo… eh iya tapi kau jangan sampai lupa makan malam dan ingatkan juga pada temanmu yang tengah sakit agar ia tidak lupa makan malam ya… salam dari Umma, Umma mendoakan kesembuhan untuknya."

"Baik Umma akan aku sampaikan, Umma juga jangan sampai telat makan nanti maag Umma kambuh."

"Iya sayang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Umma, teleponnya aku matikan ya?"

"Ciuman jarak jauhnya mana?"

"Errr Umma, di sini ada temanku… jangan membuatku malu."

"Cepat pulang Kyungsoo, aku batal mengi-"

"Muuuaaah… selamat malam Umma.. aku sangat menyayangimu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi akhirnya Kyungsoo memutusnya secara sepihak lalu segera menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas sedikit membanting.

"Benarkan instingku?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya-"

Tok tok tok.

Suara pintu di ketuk menghentikkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sedangkan yang di tatap justru memberi isyarat jangan-coba-coba-membuka-pintu-itu. Dengan santainya Kyungsoo justru mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Berhenti mengurung diri, dokter juga harus memeriksa kondisimu." Dengan begitu Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari sana dan membuka pintu itu tanpa mengindahkan tatapan mematikan dari Jongin. Toh itu hanya sekedar tatapan, Kyungsoo tidak akan benar-benar mati terbunuh karenanya.

"Hai Kyungsoo." Sapa Baekhyun di sana dengan senyum ceria. "Aku membawa makan malam untukmu." Baekhyun mengangkat empat buah _paper bag_ yang Kyungsoo yakini berisi makan malam untuknya. Di sampingnya terdapat Chanyeol yang sama memamerkan senyum lebar untuknya sedangkan di sebelahnya lagi ada Sehun, namja itu juga memamerkan senyum yang sama lebarnya dengan Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit ngeri melihatnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, mengingat kau di sekap oleh Jongin di dalam sana." Ujar Sehun menambahkan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"YA! AKU TIDAK MENYEKAPNYA!" Teriak Jongin dari dalam.

"Masuklah." Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk ketiga namja itu masuk ke dalam.

"Ya! Jongin-ah kau masih hidup rupanya, aku pikir kau tewas tadi siang." Sindir Sehun lalu segera melompat naik ke atas ranjang dan segera menjepit kepala Jongin dengan ketiaknya.

"Ya! Bodoh! Berhenti! Kakiku sakit karena ikut terguncang!"

"Pelan-pelan Sehun-ssi." Tegur Kyungsoo yang sibuk membuka empat _paper bag_ yang tadi di bawa oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

"Tentu saja untuk kita makan bersama." Jelas Sehun.

"Apa kalian membelikan _fried chicken_ untukku?" tanya Jongin dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja ada.

"Ah senangnya! Kyungsoo suapi aku."

"Lagi?"

"Tanganku cedera, kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku bahkan tau kau berbohong."

"Ya~ Kyungsoo-yahh… aku tidak mau makan kalau begitu." Jongin melipat ke dua tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merenggut sebal.

"Ya! Jongin-ah kau menjijikan sekali bersikap manja seperti itu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan ekspresi mual yang di buat-buat.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Sindir Jongin.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, aku memliki Baekhyun di sini." Chanyeol segera menjulurkan lidahnya dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang duduk di sisinya.

"KAU SUDAH SAH MENJADI SUAMI BAEKHYUN EOH?! YA TUHAAAN… AKHIRNYA HYUNG! KAU BERANI MENYATAKAN PERASAANMU!" Teriak Jongin penuh haru.

"Tunggu-tunggu… apa maksudmu Jongin? Jadi kau sudah tahu jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?! Jadi hanya kau yang di beritahu Chanyeol tentang perasaannya?! Atau jangan-jangan hanya aku yang tidak kau beritahu?!" Tanya Jongin menyelidik lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Errr… itu…"

"Oh ayolah Sehun itu tidak penting…" Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas lantas segera merangkul bahu Sehun yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi kalian anggap apa aku selama ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada dramatis.

"Ya! Jangan bersikap seperti itu!" Jongin memukul kepala Sehun dengan gemas.

"Ya! Kau memukul kepalaku eoh?! Teganya kau?!"

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa berisik sekali eoh?" Pintu kamar terbuka dan memunculkan Junmyeon dan Yixing di sana tengah membantu Junmyeon membawakan tiang infuse milik namja itu.

"Astagaaaa… kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini semua?" Jongin mendesah malas. "Aku kan butuh ketenangan tahu." Namja itu cemberut lagi.

"Sudah aku bilang kan jika kita akan makan bersama." Jawab Sehun dengan santai.

"Aku membawa spidol _lho_ ayo kita coret-coret gips Jongin." Junmyeon memamerkan spidol warna-warni di genggamannya dengan ceria.

 _Aku baru tahu jika ke empat manusia biadap ini jika sedang berkumpul bersama ternyata seperti anak kecil. Cerewet sekali. Sangat berbeda ketika di sekolah, ke empat namja itu terlihat sangat sok keren dan sok misterius dengan sikap acuh dan dingin mereka. astagaaa… bagimana jika para penggemarnya mengetahui hal ini ya? Kekekekekeke_.

Melihat bagaimana keakraban itu terjalin membuat Baekhyun membatin namun tak bisa di bohongi jika ia sangat merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga di sini, berbeda jika ia sedang ada di rumah yang selalu sepi apalagi selepas kepergian Luhan dari sana. Ketika pulang sekolah yang mampu Baekhyun dapatkan hanya para pekerja rumah tangganya setelah itu nihil.

 _Aku senang mengenal mereka… Jika Luhan Hyung di sini pasti terasa lebih lengkap_.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum tulus seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol yang tengah asik melemparkan guyonan untuk meledek Jongin di sana.

.

.

.

 **TBC,**

 **Gimana part ini? Huehuehuehue… maaf mengecewakaan.**

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Okay**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character is da bae(?).**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (f{x}), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Huang Zitao and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, ChenMin.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fluffy*gak deh kayaknya*(?)**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **If you don't like gay's story don't read this, just leave without judging. Because I'm Kaisoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay, and TaoRis Shipper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah di rawat selama dua hari di rumah sakit akhirnya Jongin sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang dengan syarat namja itu harus mengenakan kursi roda di kesehariannya. Mengetahui fakta itu Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf, ia sungguh menyesal walaupun Jongin sudah memaafkannya tapi setiap ada kesempatan maka Baekhyun akan meminta maaf lagi. Di hari yang bersamaan Junmyeon juga sudah di perbolehkan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa walaupun tidak di perbolehkan untuk terlalu lelah dan tetap menjaga kesehatannya.

Pagi ini sekolah kembali berjalan seperti biasa, jeritan histeris yang menyapa kedatangan keempat sahabat itu terus berdengung di telinga mereka atau orang-orang yang berada di sana. Amber menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang utama sekolah dan memandang sekeliling dengan bingung, "Ada yang demo ya? Atau ada kecelakaan di depan?" Amber langsung _celingak-celinguk_ mencari penyebab kerumunan siswi itu berkumpul dengan jeritan histeris yang menggelegar."JANGAN-JANGAN ADA YANG BUNUH DIRI YA?!" Amber menjerit histeris lalu segera menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya, ia hampir mengeluarkan setengah badannya lewat jendela itu untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. "Eh? Kyungsoo… Apa di sekolah muada artis?" Tangan Amber melambai-lambai agar Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya –yang sedang menahan ras amalu melihat tingkah Amber– untuk mendekat.

"Umma~ hentikan! Jangan bersikap _norak_ seperti itu."Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya sendiri menahan malu, Kyungsoo bahkan sempat mendengar jika sopir pribadi keluarga mereka terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Amber.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang _norak_?" Amber menjitak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas ketika ia sudah kembali duduk dengan benar di tempat semula membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Sakit!"

"Sudah sana masuk, siapa tahu kau di histeriskan seperti mereka… eh tapi sepertinya tidak akan… coba lihat siapa yang akan tertarik dengan namja sepertimu, mata besar, bibir penuh, botak-"

"Ya! Terus saja menghinaku!"Teriak Kyungsoo tidak senang hati.

"Umma tidak menghinamu… hanya membicarakan fakta yang ada tahu!"

"Itu menghina!"

"Tidak!"

"Sudah ah… Oh iya satu lagi seharusnya Umma bercermin, umma itu tidak memiliki yang seharusnya di miliki oleh wanita haha! _bye_ umma~" Kyungsoo buru-buru mengecup pipi Amber sekilas lantas segera beranjak untuk keluar dari dalam mobil, setelah keluar Kyungsoo berlari kencang untuk menjauhi mobil Amber agar ibunya tidak mengoceh yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah di rasa cukup jauh akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati ibunya yang juga sudah turun dari mobil sambil melipat ke dua tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo galak. "Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" Kyungsoo tertawa meledek ketika mendengar teriakan Amber lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan pergi dari sana hingga memasuki gedung sekolah.

Setelah kerumunan itu bubar, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar pembicaraan para gadis yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Nanti siang jadi kan sepulang sekolah?" Tanya gadis yang berambut bergelombang kepada teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja!" Sahut gadis yang lainnya berapi-api.

"Lihat saja dia!? Berani-beraninya!" Yang satunya lagi menyahuti dengan geraman.

"Apa yang lain sudah menjalankan misinya?" tanya gadis berambut gelombang lagi.

"Tentu saja, semuanya di mulai dari hari ini." Kyungsoo merinding mendengar pembicaraan para wanita itu walaupun ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi terdengar seperti sebuah kejahatan di telinganya.

Ketika berbelok di tikungan arah koridor loker Kyungsoo dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah diam menatap dalam lokernya dengan tatapan kosong, merasa heran namja itu menpercepat langkahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung ketika ia sudah sampai di samping Baekhyun dan sedikit mengintip apa yang tengah di perhatikan oleh Baekhyun.

"ASTAGA?!" Pekik Kyungsoo ketika telah melihat apa yang tengah di perhatikan oleh Baekhyun, "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat marah. "Akan ku hajar mereka!" Tambahnya lagi dengan geraman.

Di dalam loker Baekhyun sekarang sudah tertempel beberapa pembalut yang untungnya masih bersih serta beberapa buku Baekhyun yang selalu tersusun rapih kini terlihat acak-acakan bahkan di sampingnya tertulis "JAUHI DIA ATAU AKAN AKU LAKUKAN YANG LEBIH DARI INI!" dengan spidol bewarna merah darah.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan gaya yang sama bahkan namja itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. "Baekhyun..."

"Biarkan Kyungsoo kita lihat sampai mana."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan tahan, karena jauh di luar sana pembullyan yang di alami seseorang jauh lebih menyakitkan."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekyun. Lagi-lagi terdengar familiar di hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya ingatan yang sudah hampir Kyungsoo lupakan terngiang.

 _Bully_... Kyungsoo hampir ingat walau samar.

 _ENYAH KAU DASAR SAMPAH_

Tiba-tiba saja telinga Kyungsoo berdengung kencang. Sekelebat teriakan itu menggema mambuat Kyungsoo harus menutup telinganya sendiri, kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa. Memorinya berputar di mana Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dan menatap seseorang yang tengah berada di tengah-tengah itu menangis ketakutan karena dirinya di lemparkan sampah, caci maki, bahkan sampai teriakan menghina yang sangat menyakitkan untuk di dengar. Semua itu di tujukan untuk dirinyayang tengah menangis tersudut dari berbagai penjuru orang-orang di sana, kaki Kyungsoo terasa berat untuk sekedar melangkah mendekat dan yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah diam terpaku. Tidak. Bukan ini yang Kyungsoo inginkan, ia ingin berlari dan mencoba melindungi orang itu tapi ketika kakinya berhasil melangkah satu lebih maju justru tubuhnya terguncang hebat hingga ia kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kau kenapa? Hey!" Ketika kesadarannya telah kembali Kyungsoo mengerjab secepat mungkin hingga yang dapat ia lihat saat ini adalah wajah panik Baekhyun yang tengah berlutut di depannya serta tangan kanan yang menyentuh bahunya. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ti... tidak... aku hanya... maksudku... ingatanku kembali mengingat ketika melihat temanku di _bully_... itu... itu sangat menyakitkan... yang aku ingat... aku tidak bisa melindungi dia." Suara Kyungsoo tersendat sendat dan menatap Baekhyun ketakutan. "Aku... aku ingin melindungimu Baek... Aku... tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun tergugu mendengarnya ia menatap Kyungsoo penuh haru sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan. "Ssst Kyungsoo... Kita akan melindungi satu sama lain." Ujar Baekhyun mantap.

"Benar." Kyungsoo mangangguk di bahu Baekhyun, setelah di rasa Kyungsoo sudah tenang akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Masih dalam posisi duduk yang sama Baekhyun kini menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat.

"Memangnya siapa temanmu yang di _bully_ itu Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengernyit untuk mengingatnya.

"Minseok." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti itu tadi? Erm... yang pem _bully_ an?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, matanya terfokus pada hazel Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Aku memiliki adik." Baekhyun melipat kedua kakinya menyilang, tangannya tidak lagi bertengger di bahu Kyungsoo melainkan ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. "Hanya berbeda satu tahun denganku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu pandangan matanya kembali menerawang, "Kerjaannya setiap hari di sekolah adalah mem _bully_ orang-orang yang lebih lemah bersama teman-temannya... Ia melakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk mencari perhatian karena dirinya jarang di perhatikan oleh ke dua orang tua kami bahkan aku pun juga tidak pernah memberikan perhatianku padanya, hanya Luhan Hyung yang peduli pada kami berdua... Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga kelakuannya tidak bisa di terima oleh keluarga kami." Terdapat jeda di sana sebelum Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Saat itu aku terlampau marah padanya karena telah berhasil membuat tiga anak orang masuk rumah sakit... aku nenampar dan mencaci dirinya... tanpa aku sadari itu menyakiti hatinya hingga akhirnya ia kabur dari rumah." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sesak, "Hanya Luhan Hyung yang saat itu khawatir pada kondisi adikku... benar-benar hanya Luhan Hyung... Pada suatu hari Luhan Hyung menemukan dirinya yang tengah menggunakan narkoba di club malam... lalu tanpa berfikir panjang Luhan Hyung membawanya pulang... adikku itu di kurung di dalam kamarnya lalu beberapa hari kemudian kami menemukannya..." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya keras-keras lalu segera memejamkan matanya, setetes air mata mengalir membuat tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menghapusnya, "Kami menemukannya sakau... dan segalanya terjadi begitu cepat... kami kehilangan dirinya." Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan isak tangisnya menghiraukan segala tatapan yang di tunjukan untuknya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang kini gantian Kyungsoo yang menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Baekhyun?" Sesorang memanggil Baekyun dari arah yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, ketika Kyungsoo mendongak ia mendapati Chanyeol, Jongin dengan kursi rodanya, Junmyeon dan Sehun berdiri tengah menatap mereka.

Tatapan Chanyeol menajam bahkan rahangnya mengeras, "Akan ku habisi mereka." Geram Chanyeol lalu dengan gerakan cepat namja itu mengambil pembalut dan coretan kertas dari loker Baekhyun dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah dengan kasar. "Tidak peduli sekalipun dia perempuan." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah menarik diri dari dekapan Kyungsoo dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berairnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama sudah terbangun dari duduknya di lantai.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kata Chanyeol dengan mutlak.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu."

"Tidak Baekhyun! Mereka akan keterlaluan jika di biarkan!"

"Aku bilang tidak perlu! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Suara Baekhyun naik tiga oktaf sekaligus.

"Kau menbentakku?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedang terbawa emo-" Penjelasan Kyungsoo langsung terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya aku membentakmu! Dengar! Jangan anggap aku lemah! Aku masih memiliki tangan dan kaki untuk melawan, mata untuk memandang mereka tajam, mulut untuk membalas segala ucapan mereka dan telinga untuk untuk mendengar cacian itu."

"Baekhyun... Aku tidak menganggapmu lemah... aku-"

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menyerah di sini... aku atau penggemarmu!" Setelah itu Baekhyun membanting pintu lokernya dan meninggalkan mereka yang menatap Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol... jangan masuk kan hati ucapan Baekhyun tadi... dia hanya terbawa suasana... Erm... Aku rasa kau pantau dari jauh saja dulu Baekhyun, setidaknya selama Baekhyun masih mampu melawan kau biarkan saja." Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya canggung.

"Benar apa kata Kyungsoo, Hyung." Ujar Jongin dan mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Baiklah... tapi jika mereka sudah lewat dari batas akan aku hajar mereka." Geram Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu... aku permisi untuk ke kelas, sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kecewa, Junmyeon menyentuh pundak Jongin seolah ia mengerti perasaan namja itu sekarang. "Aku seperti melihat orang lain Hyung..." Ujar Jongin dan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin lama menghilang.

"Dia akan kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu." Ujar Sehun mantap. "Kita hanya perlu waktu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukannya..."

"Kami juga merindukannya Jongin... Aku juga rindu menjahili dia." Ujar Chanyeol dengan melamun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jongin? Mereka tahu dengan cepat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun... Baekhyun sekarang tengah menjadi target... Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Mereka tahu karena Chanyeol Hyung ketahuan berciuman dengan Baekhyun kemarin, aku rasa Kyungsoo akan aman jika kita berjaga jarak jika di sekolah."

"Kau tenang saja... Kami juga akan menjaga Kyungsoo untukmu. Itu pasti." Ujar Chanyeol mantap dengan tangan terkepal.

"Terima kasih, andai kondisiku tidak seperti ini aku pasti yang akan melindunginya." Ujar Jongin dengan murung.

"Kau bahkan sudah melindunginya dari maut... Kau sudah menolongnya Jongin... Kau menyelamatkannya tanpa berfikir panjang dengan keselamatanmu yang bahkan sampai sekarang teror itu masih mengintaimu." Junmyeon bersuara lagi lalu meremas bahu Jongin sekali lagi.

"Kami berjanji akan melindungi kalian berdua." Sehun menambahkan.

"Benar, kau tenang saja." Chanyeol membenarkan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"Astaga Jongdae! Tao! Aku merindukan Kyungsoo~" Rengek namja berwajah cantik itu pada dua namja di depannya yang sama-sama menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja milik kafe yang menjadi tempat persinggahan mereka sepulang sekolah.

"Kau pikir kami tidak eoh?" Sahut namja bemata panda itu tanpa mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" rengek namja cantik itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada. Dan rasakan saja rasa rindu itu karena sampai kapan pun Kyungsoo tidak akan mengingat kita! Kau tidak ingat benturan kepalanya pada mobil yang di bawa Kai saat itu sangat kencang karena tubuhnya terdorong... Masih untung Kyungsoo masih selamat, aku benar-benar bersyukur karena Kai menghentikan laju mobilnya saat itu juga." Jawab namja bemata panda itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Tao sahabat lama Kyungsoo.

"Tao benar... Setelah itu Kyungsoo amnesia kan? Dan Nyonya Amber juga melarang siapapun yang berasal dari masa lalunya untuk datang mendekat termasuk kita... demi rahasia itu tetap terjaga... walaupun kita sendiri tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo melupakan kita atau tidak." Ujar namja lain yang bernama Jongdae itu.

"Dia melupakan kita." Sahut Tao cepat, "Aku sangat yakin Kyungsoo melupakan kita... karena Kris bilang Kyungsoo tidak mengingat siapa diri Kris dan bahkan Kyungsoo melupakan Kai dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi..." Kini Tao mengangkat kepalanya membuat Jongdae dan namja bernama Minseok itu turut melakukan hal yang sama dan menatapnya penasaran, "Kris bilang, Kyungsoo tidak melupakan hatinya untuk Kai... walaupun begitu Kyungsoo tetap peduli pada Kai... terbukti saat itu Kyungsoo rela membolos sekolah di hari keduanya ia bersekolah di sana karena Kai yang di bawa ke rumah sakit karena cederanya kian parah." Jelas Tao lagi.

"MWO?! Jadi... walaupun ingatannya lupa pada Kai, Kyungsoo tetap mencintainya?" Tanya Minseok dengan sedikit histeris. Tao mengangguk lalu sedikit meneguk minuman di depannya melalui sedotan. "Jelas saja sih... Kai itu sangat tampan, aku pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama karena- Aw!" Minseok meringis kesakitan ketika tulang keringnya di tendang oleh Jongdae di bawah sana, "Kenapa kau menendangku?" Tidak terima Minseok membalas tendangan Jongdae pada kaki kering namja itu tapi tidak berhasil karena Jobgdae sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi.

"Pacari saja sana Kai." Cibir Jongdae lalu memakan cake di depannya dengan gemas. Minseok terkekeh geli saat menyadari kecemburuan dari Jongdae, kekasihnya itu. "Kau selalu memuja Kai." Jongdae memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa centi.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Minseok sengaja menggoda.

"Tidak."

"Ya! Jangan jadikan aku nyamuk!" Tao menengahi mereka.

.

.

.

Ketika bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi baik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sampai Sehun tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya hingga hanya tersisah mereka bertiga di sana.

"Kyungsoo kau tidak pulang?" Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo yang masih terpekur menatap punggung Baekhyun. Merasa Sehun mengajaknya berbicara Kyungsoo lalu menatapnya.

"Umma belum menelponku, itu tandanya dia belum sampai di sekolah." Jelas Kyungsoo lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Jongin, Chanyeol dan Junmyeon." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Errr... Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol bilang ia ingin pulang bersamaku dan ia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di sini." Balas Baekhyun lalu kembali terfokus pada game di ponselnya.

"Oh."

"Baekhyun!" Panggil seseorang dari ambang pintu yang kini sudah terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah mendorong kursi roda Jongin dan Junmyeon yang berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun sama-sama mengangkat kepala melihat kearah mereka yang kini jalan mendekat.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo." Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo."Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang kini fokusnya jatuh pada ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Ah ini aku baru mau pulang." Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan ikut berdiri. Jongin mengernyit heran lalu melirik Chanyeol dan Junmyeon yang juga sedang meliriknya.

 _Aku kan sudah minta izin pada Umma agar Kyungsoo pulang denganku... lalu ia pulang dengan siapa?_

"Pulang bersama Umma?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya.

"Ani... Umma sedang tidak bisa menjemputku karena ada rapat mendadak di kantornya... Mungkin aku akan mencoba pulang menggunakan bus." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jangan!" teriak Jongin, Chanyeol dan Junmyeon di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Wae?"

"Lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku." Jawab Jongin dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Ah tidak usah, itu akan merepotkan." Kyungsoo menggeleng dan melemparkan senyum tidak enak.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kelu, pandangannya berkabut, hatinya terasa perih.

 _Bahkan kau dulu tidak akan pernah mau pulang jika bukan aku yang menjemputmu_.

Jongin tersenyum miris menatap Kyungsoo penuh rasa kecewa.

 _Kau berbeda._

 _Apa aku bisa._

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu." Suara Jongin terdengar aneh ketika mengucapkannya karena menahan tampak bimbang, ia dapat melihat gurat kecewa di wajah tampan Jongin hal itu membuat hatinya mencelos seketika.

Ibunya pernah bilang untuk tidak membawa orang yang baru di kenal ke rumah, Kyungsoo baru mengenal Jongin selama empat hari tapi hatinya merasa ia sudah mengenal lama Jongin. Perkataan ibunya, hatinya dan gurat kecewa Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan sebelum getar ponselnya membuyarkan pikirannya yang bimbang.

 _Jangan pulang sendiri ya sayang. Cari temanmu yang mau memberikan tumpangan geratis agar kau tidak harus membayar angkutan umum hahaha. Jika perlu ajak teman barumu untuk berkunjung... bertemanlah sayang dan jaga diri baik-baik._

Amber mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

Kebetulan sekali. Pikir Kyungsoo, namja itu mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Jongin yang tengah memandangnya. "Baiklah... erm... selama itu tidak merepotkanmu."

Jongin mendesah pelan, "Jangan pernah berkata merepotkanmu. Aku tidak senang mendengarnya."

"Mian..."

"Aaaahhh sudah jangan jadi canggung seperti ini... Sini Kyungsoo dorong kursi roda Jongin, kalian kan pulang bersama... naah uri Baekhyun... kajja pulang." Setelah menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di belakang kursi roda Jongin, Chanyeol segera merangkul bahu Baekhyun dari samping. "Kami duluan yaaa... Sampai jumpa besok." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan segera menyeret Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Setibanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin di rumah, Kyungsoo lantas mengajak Jongin untuk ke kamarnya karena di sana banyak permainan yang dapat mereka mainkan bersama.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar lalu melangkah mendekat kearah Jongin, setelah sampai di depannya Kyungsoo berlutut dengan pandangan yang mendongak untuk menatap onyx Jongin yang menunduk untuk menatapnya juga. Tangan Kyungsoo dengan berani terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Jongin yang berada di pangkuannya. "Kau ingin bermain game?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Jongin terkejut tapi dia bahagia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyungsoo.

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang Jongin justru menggeleng mantap, "Tidak."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan di sini."

"Kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun kalau begitu." Jawab Jongin dengan senyum yang masih setia mengembang, bahkan Jongin turut membalas genggaman Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Erm... Setidaknya bagaimana dengan menonton film?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan makan?" Tanya Jongin.

Karena aku merindukkan masakanmu.

"Kau ingin makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah... kau tunggu di sini dan aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak mau... Aku ikut."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo lantas berdiri tapi Jongin justru malah menarik dirinya hingga namja itu harus membungkuk dan membuat wajah Kyungsoo telak berada di depannya. Jongin melemparkan senyum miringnya sebelum akhirnya ia memangut bibir Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo terdiam, tapi tanpa ia sadari ia turut membalas pangutan Jongin hingga akhirnya mereka mengecup satu sama lain dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati. Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjelajahkan dirinya pada Jongin, memperdalam perasaannya pada namja itu.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya karena kehabisan nafas. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang bersemu sedangkan Jongin justru tersenyum senang melihatnya hingga akhirnya Jongin menyatukan kening mereka sebelum berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, masih bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia takut apa yang mereka rasakan itu hanya sementara. Tapi tetap saja hatinya bersorak gembira karena ucapan Jongin itu. "Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo... kau butuh waktu dan aku mengerti." Sekali lagi Jongin membawa bibir Kyungsoo untuk di kecupnya dan lagi tanpa ragu Kyungsoo membalasnya. Jongin menekan bagian belakang kepala Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya mereka sama-sama melepaskan ciuman itu dan saling menatap satu sama lain, "Kau seperti candu untukku." Tutur Jongin dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang bukan main tapi ia senang merasakan debaran yang tercipta karena seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo senang karena orang itu adalah Kim Jongin. "Kalau kita berciuman terus, kapan kita akan makan?" Jongin tertawa menggoda Kyungsoo yang buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ya! Kau kan yang menyerangku terus." Kyungsoo cemberut, dengan gemas tangan Jongin terangkat untuk mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau senang menerimanya." Ledek Jongin lagi.

"Berhenti menggodaku! Sudah ah, kau tunggu di sini saja kalau begitu biar aku yang memasak." Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin di dalam kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Jongin di sana.

Sepeninggalnya Kyungsoo di sana, pandangan Jongin menjelajah ke sudut-sudut kamar Kyungsoo yang cukup besar ini walaupun lebih besar kamar miliknya. Jongin menggerakan rodanya menuju meja belajar milik Kyungsoo yang berada di sudut ruangan yang langsung berhadapan dengan jendela besar. Pandangannya terasa berat melihat nakas, dinding dan meja belajar yang telah kosong dari foto-foto yang membingkai indah kebersamaan mereka. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Jongin, "Berengsek." Ada kebencian yang terungkap bersama makian itu. Kedua tangan Jongin terkepal kuat. Seolah mampu meremukan seseorang yang tengah ada di fikirannya saat ini.

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk menarik laci yang masih menyatu pada meja belajar Kyungsoo. Setelah mengambil salah satu buku kosong dan sebuah pena yang tersusun di atas meja Jongin menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

 _Andai boleh… aku ingin berteriak di depanmu…_

 _Andai boleh… aku ingin kau tahu rasa ini…_

 _Andai boleh… aku ingin kau tahu beban ini…_

 _Andai boleh… aku ingin di cintai lagi olehmu…_

 _Andai boleh Kyungsoo andai boleh…_

 _Jika saja kau mengerti rasa ini, rasanya terlupakan oleh orang yang kau cintai…_

 _Kau memang tak berhianat tapi saat ku tahu kau melupakan segala hal tentang kita…_

 _Itu membuatku hampa…_

 _Menatapmu yang seperti orang lain…_

 _Menghancurkan hatiku…_

 _Melihatmu yang bertingkah seolah kita orang asing…_

 _Kau menyakiti jiwaku…_

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

 _Tapi kenapa kini menjadi sulit..._

 _Melihatmu bimbang dengan rasamu…_

 _Sejujurnya itu melukai egoku…_

 _Melihatmu bersikap canggung…_

 _Itu meruntuhkan asaku…_

 _Mengetahui kau melupakan cinta kita…_

 _Selamat! Kau telak membunuhku._

Beberapa tetes air mata terjatuh tepat di atas kertas yang di tulisi oleh Jongin menyebabkan beberapa tinta pena yang terkena tetesan tangis pilu itu meluntur sedikit. Sesak menderanya hingga Jongin harus mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak kuat akhirnya Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menatap kertas itu lagi, air matanya masih saja mengalir, tapi Jongin berusaha untuk menjauhkan kertas itu dari air matanya yang telah terjun bebas.

Jongin melipat kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar lalu menaruhnya di laci bagian paling dalam, agar Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin kembali membereskan buku dan kembali menaruh pena itu di tempat semula, setelah menutup laci itu Jongin menghapus air matanya.

Akhirnya yang kini Jongin lakukan adalah menatap kosong pada jendela besar di depannya.

 _Aku akan menggapaimu kembali Kyungsoo… tidak peduli kau akan mengingatku atau tidak. Aku akan membuatmu mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku lagi. Aku akan memastikan jika di dalam tatapmu hanya ada aku seorang. Tapi… bagaimana jika para gadis itu tahu jika aku mencintaimu… mereka akan menghabisimu… dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa untuk melindungimu untuk sementara waktu… payah! Kau payah Kim Jongin!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo sudah membawakan sepiring _Kimchi spaghetti_ ke hadapan Jongin membuyarkan segala lamunannya.

"Melamun." Jawab Jongin apa adanya, lalu segera mendongak kearah Kyungsoo dan mengambil piring putih itu dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya. "Punyamu mana?" tanya Jongin ketika mengetahui jika Kyungsoo hanya membawakan satu piring _Kimchi Spaghetti_ dan segelas jus.

"Ada di dapur, tanganku kan hanya dua." Jongin hanya ber-oh ria lalu segera mengambil gelas jus yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo lantas meneguknya sekali.

"Ya! Jongin! Jangan kau makan atau minum dulu tunggu aku mengambil punyaku!" Kyungsoo cemberut di buatnya membuat Jongin terkekeh lalu mengangguk untuk menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. "Tunggu di sini." setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil miliknya.

Setelah Kyungsoo kembali, Kyungsoo menaruh makanan miliknya di atas meja kaca kecil yang berada di atas karpet beludru lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin untuk mengambil makanan namja itu dan di taruhnya di tempat yang sama. Jongin mengikutinya di belakang dan berhenti tepat di samping karpet beludru itu. "Bantu aku Kyungsoo." Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta tolong Kyungsoo agar ia bisa duduk berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati membantu Jongin untuk duduk di _bean bag_ yang terlihat sangat nyaman, setelah itu Kyungsoo mengambil bantal untuk menaruh kaki Jongin yang patah di sana.

"Apa nyaman?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berlutut di samping Jongin. Jongin mengangguk. Setelah di rasa posisi Jongin tidak membuat namja itu terganggu Kyungsoo berjalan untuk menyalahkan TV dan DVD Player, untuk memutar sebuah film. "Film apa yang kau suka?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya memilih-milih kaset di raknya.

" _Blue Film._ " Jawab Jongin dengan suara yang jenaka membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Ingin ku bunuh kau, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo galak, Jongin terkekeh.

" _Ara-ara…_ Putarkan aku film _The Avengers_." Ujar Jongin mengalah.

 _Ternyata kau juga lupa jika kita pernah menonton film porno bersama di kamarmu sebanyak hampir dua puluh kali._ Jongin tersenyum geli mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di _bean bag_ yang terletak tepat di samping Jongin.

"Tidak ada, ayo ambilkan aku _kimchi spaghetti_ itu… aku sudah lapar." Jongin menunjuk piring yang berada di atas meja namun pandangannya tertuju pada tv yang memutarkan film kesukaannya itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam, setelah menghabiskan semuanya Jongin menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang memeluk namja itu dari samping, "Tidak baik habis makan langsung tidur." Tegur Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada TV di depannya.

"Aku tidak tidur, hanya mencari rasa nyaman." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, "Aku ingin menonton dengan posisi seperti ini." Bisik Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya diam karena sibuk menetralkan debar jantungnya yang lagi-lagi menggila.

"Jongin… bagaimana menurutmu tentang _bullying_?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di antara mereka, walaupun suara dari film yang di putar cukup keras.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Jongin agak terkejut tapi tetap tidak merubah posisinya.

"Hanya bertanya."

"Aku tidak menyukai pertanyaanmu." Jawab Jongin dengan nada dingin yang menusuk, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh kearah Jongin karena terkejut.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Sahut Kyungsoo pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada film. Jongin hanya diam tak berniat untuk merespon ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

Setelah film yang di putar habis, Jongin bersuara, "Jika kau dekat denganku ketika di sekolah, para gadis itu akan menggila Kyungsoo."

"Kau ingin aku menjaga jarak denganmu?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin… tapi aku tidak ingin melihat kau di lukai oleh mereka."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Tidak! Erm… maksudku, ada baiknya jika kita menjaga jarak dulu, aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan Baekhyun."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan… baiklah."

"Ya…"

"Aku justru merasa jika kau malu mereka tahu aku dekat denganmu." Entah untuk alasan apa, Kyungsoo justru terkekeh ketika mengucapkannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak!" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak senang. Kyungsoo menoleh untuk membalas tatapan Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu. Tidak kah kau mengerti itu? Kau sangat berharga untukku." Ujar Jongin lagi dengan mantap.

"Tidak mungkin Jongin, aku berharga untukmu? Hey… kita bahkan baru mengenal-"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat kita bahkan baru mengenal! Persetanan dengan kalimat itu!"

"Jongin-"

"Berhenti menyakitiku!" Jongin hampir saja berteriak marah, tapi yang mampu ia lakukan adalah mengucapkannya dengan gurat kecewa. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terkejut karena perkataannya barusan seolah menyentak relung hati Kyungsoo hingga rasanya berdenyut sakit. "Berhenti menyakitiku Kyungsoo… aku mohon." Jongin hampir kehilangan suaranya akibat tercekat.

"Jongin… maaf…"

"Aku bahkan jatuh hati sejak kita bertatap muka Kyungsoo, tidak bisakah kau tidak ragu padaku?"

"Maaf…"

"Apa itu cukup?" tanya Jongin dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kata maaf cukup? Tidak Kyungsoo, kau berkata jika kita akan memulainya secara pelan-pelan tapi aku merasa justru kau melangkah mundur."

"Tidak Jongin! Kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk menjaga jarak darimu!"

"Selama di sekolah! Hanya selama di sekolah Kyungsoo! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi korban _bully_! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau!"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Persetanan!" bentak Jongin pada akhirnya. "Kau ceroboh! Kau… Kau…" suara Jongin tercekat untuk mengucapkannya hingga akhirnya ia urung. "Maaf… aku hanya terbawa emosi." Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, pikirannya menjadi kalut.

"Ayo kita mulai semuanya dan aku berjanji akan menjaga jarak darimu ketika berada di sekolah." Ujar Kyungsoo mutlak, Jongin menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya."

 _Tidak! Kau pernah sebelumnya hanya saja kau lupa._

"Baiklah." Ujar Jongin akhirnya. "Boleh aku memelukmu lagi?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lantas menggeleng.

"Biarkan aku yang memelukmu." Setelah itu Kyungsoo telah masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat Jongin dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada bidang milik Jongin.

"Jangan pergi Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin lalu segera mengecup kepala botak Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Hallooooo… duuh update pagi-pagi buta gini huehehehe… gimana part ini? Hehehe…**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Okay**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character is da bae(?).**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (f{x}), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, SuLay.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangan Kyungsoo menjelajahi sudut-sudut kantin yang tampak ramai siang itu, ia mencari keberadaan meja kosong dengan kotak bekal yang ada di genggamannya. Ia menemukan satu di sana tanpa berfikir panjangpun Kyungsoo lantas segera mengambil tempat duduk itu yang di depannya terdapat Kris bersama makan siangnya. "Kris... aku duduk di sini ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Jika aku larang kau pasti juga tidak akan pergi."

Kyungsoo terkekeh sesaat, "Tahu saja."

"Kemana temanmu itu?" Tanya Kris berbasa-basi, tanpa di sadari hampir seluruh pandang mata tertuju kearah meja mereka. Jelas saja, yang duduk bersama Kyungsoo adalah Kris si Pereman Sekolah, cukup banyak yang takut padanya oleh karena itu Kris tidak pernah berbagi tempat duduk pada siapapun.

"Baekhyun sedang berpacaran dengan yeah kau tau Chanyeol."

"Ketelaluan sekali dia ini... bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu yang lainnya?"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Kai?" Bukannya menjawab justru semburat merah muncul di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau justru merona bukannya menjawab, eoh?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak merona!" Kilah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa yang muncul di kedua pipi mu itu? jerawat?"

"Ya! Kris!"

Kris terbahak lalu menatap Kyungsoo jenaka, "Baiklah... aku akan tutup mulut." Setelah itu Kris mengerling nakal pada Kyungsoo membuat namja itu kembali merona. Aah... Betapa ia merindukan momen di mana ia bisa meledek Kyungsoo, rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

Setelah tidak ada pembicaraan lagi akhirnya mereka melanjutkan makan siang yang sempat tertunda. Hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk Kris menghabiskan makan siang di piringnya sedangkan Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu dua kali dari Kris.

Kris hanya diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo makan sampai makanannya habis. "Kyungsoo... jika si pendek itu melupakanmu dan sibuk berpacaran, kau boleh menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu denganku atau ketika kau ingin membolos kau juga boleh mengajakku." Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah! Ide yang bagus." Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Eh tapiii... apa kau tidak memiliki teman?"

"Tentu saja punya!" Suara Kris nampak tersinggung, "Hanya saja di luar sekolah." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bergabung dengan yang lain?"

"Mereka takut padaku." Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Takut?" Kyungsoo menatap Kris bingung dan sedikit meneliti bagian mana yang harus di takuti dari Kris.

"Ya, mungkin karena aku melakukan tindakan kriminal." Jawab Kris dengan santai, mata besar Kyungsoo membulat terkejut.

"Kriminal? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Santai saja... hanya kriminalitas biasa yang di lakukan seorang pelajar."

"Contohnya?

"Membolos, tidak mengerjakan PR, merokok, malas, ikut tawuran, tidur di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, menggoda atau melawan guru." Jawab Kris lagi-lagi dengan nada santainya.

 _Pasti kau lupa jika aku di pertemukan dengan Tao karena sering terlibat di tauran yang sama hingga akhirnya kita sama-sama saling jatuh cinta._

"Oh jadi begitu."

"Apa kau ikut takut kepadaku?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus! Jadilah temanku." Kris tersenyum yang membuat Kyungsoo turut membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk mantap.

 **Di tempat lain.**

"Apa yang kau perhatikan Jongin-ah? Makan makananmu!" Junmyeon menegur Jongin yang tengah memperhatikan keakraban Kyungsoo dengan Kris, Jongin mengenal Kris selain sebagai berandal sekolah tapi juga sebagai kekasih Tao sahabatnya Kyungsoo di sekolah lamanya. Mereka tampak akrab, apa Kyungsoo mengingat Kris?

"Hyung... Kau lihat mereka?" Tanya Jongin dengan arah pandang yang masih sama, Junmyeon dan Sehun sama-sama mengangkat kepala dan mengikuti arah pandang Jongin yang masih tertuju pada Kris dan juga Kyungsoo, "Apa Kyungsoo mengingat dia sebagai kekasih Tao?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, sebelum ada yang memastikan." Sehut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu akan ku tanyakan pada Kris nanti." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Tidak perlu Hyung... akan aku tanyakan nanti pada Kyungsoo dengan caraku sendiri."

"Bagaimana?"

"Lihat saja nanti, ah aku ingin meminta izin lagi pada Amber Umma agar aku di izinkan membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah."

"Kau yakin ingin membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahmu? Bukankah figura kebersamaan kalian di sana masih banyak."

"Ah benar juga."

"Kau bisa ke apartementku." Ucap Junmyeon menawarkan, Jongin nampak menimbang sesaat, "Apartementmu kan sedang tidak aman." Lanjut Junmyeon lagi.

"Ah benar juga... Tapi bukankah Yixing Hyung masih di sana?"

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamarmu yang biasa kau pakai jika sedang menginap."

"Tunggu!" Sehun bersuara akhirnya, membuat kedua namja di depannya menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan alis bertaut.

"Bantu aku! Aku mohon." Ujar Sehun akhirnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Bantu apa?" Kini gantian Jongin yang bertanya.

"Bantu aku mengintimidasi anak licik itu! Walaupun sudah berbaikan dia tetap tidak mau memberitahu keberadaan Luhan Hyung! Berengsek sekali anak itu." Ujar Sehun berapi-api.

"Baekhyun maksudmu?"

"Tentu, siapa lagi?"

"Kau yakin sudah menanyakannya dengan baik-baik?" Tanya Junmyeon lagi, Sehun terdiam hal itu justru membuat Junmyeon dan Jongin mendesah.

"Kau harus menanyakannya dengan cara yang halus Sehun, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan memberitahumu jika caramu masih sama." Terang Junmyeon pada akhirny.

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah melunak jika denganku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus membuatnya melunak... demi Luhan."

"Benar kata Junmyeon Hyung, kau harus menunjukkan keseriusanmu." Sahut Jongin.

"Jika dia masih tidak ingin memberitahumu... aku yang akan membantu." Ujar Junmyeon akhirnya telak.

"Kau serius?" Binar mata Sehun memandang Junmyeon dengan berharap.

"Ya, tentu saja." Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Ah Junmyeon! Aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun berniat untuk memeluk Junmyeon namun keburu namja itu menghindar.

"Ya! Mau ku hajar kau?" Jongin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian yang saya berikan kemarin." Seorang guru berperawakan galak yang baru muncul dari luar langsung menyuruh anak-anak peserta didiknya untuk mengumpulkan tugas dengan suara yang menggelegar. Semuanya tampak tenang karena mengerjakan kecuali satu di sana.

Byun Baekhyun, namja itu dengan panik mencari keberadaan buku bersampul hitam miliknya di dalam tas. Seingatnya sudah menaruhnya di sana tadi malam tapi kenapa tidak ada, dengan tergesah-gesah Baekhyun nenumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh dan berhasil mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sana. "Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak membawa tugasmu?" Tanya guru itu dari depan kelas dengan suara yang lantang.

"Aku membawanya, aku bersumpah membawanya." Jawab Baekhyun panik.

"Kalau begitu cepat kumpulkan!" Nafas Baekhyun memburu lalu menatap orang-orang di kelasnya dengan menyelidik.

"Siapa yang mengambil tugasku?" Baekhyun hampir berteriak jika tidak ingat ada sang guru di sana. Seluruh orang menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti -Atau sebagian berpura-pura tidak mengerti- hingga tidak ada yang mau menjawab ucapan namja itu.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Cepat keluar! Bagi siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan tugasku! Cepat keluar!" Teriak guru itu dengan murka, tapi hal itu tidak menciutkan nyali Baekhyun sama sekali.

Dengan gerakan menahan amarah Baekhyun bergerak berdiri dari duduknya, di waktu yang bersamaan Sehun ikut berdiri.

"Maaf saya juga tidak mengerjakan tugasnya _seonsaengnim_." Sehun menunduk meminta maaf, tapi justru sang guru menatapnya tidak enak. Baekhyun berdecih ketika melihat ketidak adilan ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo Oh Sehun!" sindir Baekhyun lantas mulai melangkah keluar dari kelas itu dengan di ikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

Ketika sampai di luar Sehun langsung mencekal pergelangan Baekhyun hingga namja itu menoleh tidak mengerti menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau memberitahu di mana Luhan Hyung berada?" ada nada pasrah di suara Sehun ketika mengatakannya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Jadi kau berbohong hanya untuk menanyakan ini padaku? Sepenting itu kah?" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari cekalan Sehun.

"Luhan Hyung sangat penting bagiku, aku mohon Baekhyun."

"Woaaah… Apakah aku baru saja mendengar jika seorang Sehun memohon padaku? _Daebak!_ " Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Lupakan saja Luhan Hyung." Ujar Baekhyun telak.

Sehun terperangah mendengarnya hingga akhirnya ia tertawa sinis sebelum berucap, "Lucu sekali." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tidak kalah sinis.

"Bagaimana jika aku memohon padamu untuk melupakan Luhan Hyung?" Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya dan menatap manik Sehun, membuat namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Tidak. Apa alasanmu menyuruhku melupakan Luhan Hyung?" Baekhyun terdiam lalu mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Aku mohon Baekhyun." Desah Sehun putus asa. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memberitahuku?" tambahnya lagi dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Tidak perlu, jika aku memberitahumu… aku mohon dan benar-benar memohon agar kau… menyelesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik."

"Itu sudah pasti, aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau pinta."

Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya sebelum membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. "Terima kasih Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu lama jam pelajaran habis akhirnya Sehun dan Baekhyun sama-sama masuk ke dalam kelas, untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Setelah mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing Sehun merobek kertas dari bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu untuk di lemparnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap buntalan kertas itu sebelum ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang sudah duduk menghadap depan dengan tenang. Dengan rasa penasaran Kyungsoo membuka buntalan itu dan membaca isi kertas itu.

 _Kata Jongin dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lagi sepulang sekolah, minta izinlah pada Umma mu._

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya kembali melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak pensil di depannya.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Junmyeon di depannya ketika memasukki apartement mewah milik namja itu. Mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat sempurna melihat kemewahan apartement Junmyeon yang hanya ia tinggali sendiri di sini.

 _Apa Junmyeon tidak merasa kesepian?_ Batin Kyungsoo yang masih setia mendorong kursi roda Jongin untuk mengikuti langkah namja itu.

Ketika memasuki apartement mewah itu, hal pertama yang menyambut mereka adalah suara denting piano yang mengalun indah. "Itu Yixing." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Oh, siapa Yixing? Apa dia kakakmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan. Yixing Hyung itu kekasihnya Junmyeon Hyung." Sahut Jongin menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu, apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya? Permainan pianonya sangat indah, dari dulu aku selalu ingin belajar bermain piano seperti umma, tapi umma terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengajariku." Jongin dan Junmyeon saling melirik satu sama lain dengan alis bertaut sempurna.

 _Dia melupakan kemampuannya bermain piano._ Batin kedua namja itu terperangah.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung ketika melihat Jongin dan Junmyeon saling melirik satu sama lain dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Ah… ti… tidak ada, kalau begitu ayo jika kau ingin mengenal Yixing." Junmyeon melangkah dan langsung di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo dengan mendorong kursi roda Jongin. Junmyeon membuka ruangan yang langsung memperlihatkan seseorang yang tengah duduk di depan piano dengan mata terpejam serta tangan yang sibuk menari di atas tuts piano.

Ruangan itu hanya di isi oleh satu Piano dengan dinding yang bercat putih serta jendela besar yang sengaja di buka hingga menyibakkan tirai yang tertiup angin, pemandangan ini sangat indah di mata Kyungsoo hingga yang dapat di lakukan oeh namja itu adalah menatap Yixing dengan terpesona.

Yixing menutup permainan pianonya dengan senyum yang mengembang, setelah itu Junmyeon bertepuk tangan heboh seraya berjalan mendekati Yixing yang terkejut di atas kursinya. "Kau sangat hebat Chagi." Junmyeon memeluk Yixing dari belakang tanpa mengindahkan pandangan Jongin yang mendelik sebal. Yixing tertawa merdu lalu menoleh kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang setia menatap mereka.

"Hei Jongin, Hei Kyung… soo?" Yixing menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah, "Kau benar Kyungsoo kan?" Yixing buru-buru menambahkan dengan senyum salah tingkah.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Ya, itu semua karena Jongin yang menceritakan dirimu padaku." Kilah Yixing lalu tersenyum tulus membuat Kyungsoo malu mendengarnya. "Tenang saja ia hanya bercerita betapa ia menyukaimu." Yixing mengedip nakal membuat Kyungsoo semakin merona di buatnya. "Lihat Junmyeon! Dia merona." Yixing berucap jahil seraya menatap Kyungsoo jenaka.

"Apa kau ingin ku buat merona juga Chagiya?" Tanya Junmyeon seraya terkekeh.

"Ya-" dengan cepat Junmyeon memotong ucapan Yixing yang berniat protes dengan langcung mengecup bibir namja itu lamat-lamat di depan Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin.

"Ya! Hyung!" Teriak Jongin dari tempatnya. Melihat hal itu Kyungsoo menjadi malu sendiri. "Tutup matamu Kyungsoo!" perintah Jongin cepat.

"Tapi aku sudah besar." Ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat tutup matamu karena ini akan menjadi sangat lama." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang di perintahkan oleh Jongin, menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya tidak lupa ia menyisahkan celah agar Kyungsoo mudah untuk mengintip aktivitas Junmyeon dengan Yixing.

 _Tidak masuk akal! Aku kan sudah dewasa! Bukankah dia sendiri juga sudah menciumku!_

Benar kata Jongin jika Junmyeon dan Yixing melakukannya dengan sangat lama.

"Ya! Cepat Hyung! Atau ku hajar kau!" teriak Jongin seraya melemparkan sepatu kanannya kearah mereka.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengganggu! Sana pergi!" teriak Jongin seraya mengambil sepatu Jongin dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Ya! Hyung!" teriak Jongin setengah merengek.

"Kau memiliki banyak sepatu di rumah!"

"Itu kesayanganku!"

"Itu hukuman karena kau telah merusak momentku bersama Yixing Chagi!"

"Ambilkaaan!" teriak Jongin tidak mau mengalah. "Atau ku lempar kursi roda ini!" ancamnya.

"Akan ku buang kalau begitu! Agar kau _mengesot_ di lantai!"

"Hyuuuung!" Jongin kembali merengek.

"Sudah ambilkan saja Junmyeon." Tegur Yixing.

"Tidak mau! Dia sudah mengganggu kita." Kini gantian Junmyeon yang merengek kearah Yixing.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu." Ujar Yixing mengalah.

"Tapi kan sebentar lagi kau akan kembali ke China!"

"Masih sebulan lagi Junmyeon." Ujar Yixing dengan nada tenang.

"Mwo? Sebulan lagi? Yixing Hyung! Kau jangan mau di hasut oleh orang itu!" ujar Jongin lagi lalu mendelik kearah Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak menghasutnya!" Junmyeon membela diri.

"BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!" Teriak Yixing akhirnya karena terlalu pusing berada di tengah-tengah mereka membuat Junmyeon dan Jongin sama-sama bungkam karena gertakan itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Ambilkan sepatuku!" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

"Aku bukan pesuruh!" Junmyeon tidak mau mengalah lalu mengikuti Jongin untuk melipat kedua tangannya dengan tidak kalah angkuh.

"Kalian dengar tidak sih?!" Yixing memejamkan matanya kesal lalu setelah terbuka ia menatap Junmyeon dan Jongin bergantian dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dengar _kok_." Sahut mereka bersamaan lalu melanjutkan, "Cepat Hyuung!" teriak Jongin lagi. "Kalau di ambil orang bagaimanaa?"

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali? Ikhlaskan saja!"

"Ya! Itu hadiah dari Kyu- maksudku dari orang tahu!"

"Astagaaa! Sudah! aku lelah mendengar kalian bertengkar, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya." Yixing berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar kau adik sepupu durhaka!" desis Junmyeon melanjutan tanpa mengindahkan Yixing yang telah pergi.

" _Hayoloh_ Hyuung… Yixing Hyung marah… kau tidak akan mendapat jatah darinya kalau begitu." Ledek Jongin membuat wajah Junmyeon berubah seketika.

"Ya! Berengsek!" dengan langkah cepat Junmyeon berlari mengejar Yixing yang telah keluar tapi ketika berada di dekat Jongin Junmyeon tidak lupa mengulurkan kepalanya untuk menjitak kepala Jongin gemas sambil berlari pergi.

"Sakiiit!" teriak Jongin tidak terima, walau terdengar jauh tapi baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin dapat mendengar Junmyeon berteriak, "Rasakan!"

"Errr… kalian sering bertengkar seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu mengusap kepala Jongin yang tadi terkena jitakkan dari Junmyeon.

Jongin tersenyum senang karena perlakuan Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk, "Terkadang… Junmyeon Hyung selalu bertingkah kekanakan jika ada Yixing Hyung di dekatnya."

"Oh…"

" _Kajja_ Kyungsoo… kau bilang ingin belajar bermain piano aku akan mengajarimu kalau begitu." Jongin menggerakan kursi rodanya untuk mendekati piano yang tadi di gunakan oleh Yixing.

"Kau bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo, rasa takjub tak bisa di tutupi oleh dirinya.

 _Dulu siapa yang mengajarimu Kyungsoo kalau bukan aku_.

"Sedikit." Jawab Jongin lalu menekan-nekan tuts piano di hadapannya hingga terdengar denting-denting piano yang beraturan mengalun indah. Hati Kyungsoo bergetar hebat karena permainan Jongin pada tuts piano itu. Rasa familiar menelingkupi Kyungsoo ketika mendengar instrument piano yang di mainkan oleh Jongin, rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya hingga akhirnya namja itu mengarahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar nyaman di bahu Jongin hingga lagu itu habis.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya tapi aku tidak ingat." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum miring. _Kita yang menciptakannya sayang._ "Kau ingin bernyanyi?" tanya Jongin tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Lagu apa?"

" _All of me_."

"Baiklah."

Jongin memulai denting piano pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya terdengar seperti bersenandung tapi keindahan suaranya tetap terdengar. Mereka berkolaborasi hingga lagunya habis setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka sebelum akhirnya Jongin bertanya, "Kau mengenal Kris?"

"Ya… ada apa?"

"Sejauh apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya dan ia menjadi teman baruku... kau tidak senang?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Aku senang karena itu adalah Kris setidaknya aku yakin dia akan melindungimu." Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa kau yakin?"

"Karena dia adalah temanmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak harus mengerti." Jongin menoleh lalu tersenyum tulus dengan tangan yang terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika pulang sekolah sesuatu hal besar terjadi, ini berawal ketika Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Baekhyun di manapun setelah bel yang menandakan istirahat telah berakhir. Tadinya Baekhyun hanya mengatakan jika ia ingin ke toilet tapi ketika Kyungsoo mencari Baekhyun di sana namja itu tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Perasaan Kyungsoo tidak enak, ia khawatir jika suatu hal terjadi pada namja itu berkat ancaman yang di tunjukkan kepadanya kemarin.

Kyungsoo sengaja membolos kelas siang ini demi mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, bukankah ia sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Langkah Kyungsoo terus menjelajah ke sudut-sudut sekolah namun nihil, ketika secara tidak sengaja Kyungsoo melewati kelas Chanyeol dan Jongin pandangannya langsung bertemu pada kedua namja itu dari celah jendela besar. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang dapat menangkap gurat khawatir dari Kyungsoo hingga tanpa berfikir panjang Chanyeol segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun tidak kembali ke kelas sejak tadi, aku khawatir mereka-"

"Ayo Kyungsoo cari dia!" tanpa berfikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo tapi segera namja itu tahan.

"Kita harus berpencar Chanyeol."

"Kau benar, aku ke sana dan kau ke sana, _palli_!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah yang ia tunjuk tadi begitupun dengan Kyungsoo ia langsung berlari ke arah yang tadi Chanyeol tunjuk.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memasuki halaman belakang sekolah yang sangat luas itu. Mata Kyungsoo menjelajahi danau lalu lapangan dan beralih pada pepohonan di pinggirnya. Mata besarnya memincing tajam ketika melihat seorang gadis di sana tengah berlari memasuki pohon-pohon yang rimbun. Tanpa berfikir panjang pun akhirnya Kyungsoo ikut berlari dan mengikuti gadis itu secara diam-diam, dari kejauhan Kyungsoo dapat mendengar teriakan, suara tawa, rintihan dan jeritan. Pikiran Kyungsoo semakin kalut hingga akhirnya ia mempercepat larinya, ketika sampai di sana Kyungsoo dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terikat di sebuah pohon besar dan beberapa orang yang tengah mengelilinginya.

"Seraang!" teriak salah seorang namja di sana sebelum akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun di lempari oleh telur, tepung, makanan, buah atau apapun itu yang dapat di lempari ke arahnya.

"Rasakan itu Byun Baekhyun!" teriak seorang yeoja.

"Sampah!"

"Kau tidak pantas bersamanya!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan itu terus berdengung di telinga Kyungsoo, pandangannya mengabur, tubuhnya gemetaran, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kyungsoo tidak mampu melangkah mendekat karena reaksi tubuhnya kini benar-benar di luar kendali.

"BERENGSEK!?" Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kecepatan angin menghempasnya bersama teriakan Chanyeol dan suara langkah kaki yang berlari, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Chanyeol menghajar siapapun yang ada di depannya sebelum memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terikat dan nampak kotor sekali, setelah itu pandangan Kyungsoo menggelap seketika. Sebelum ia terjatuh dan menghantam tanah Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ada yang langsung menahan tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Itu suara Kris. Pikir Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Taruh Kyungsoo pada pangkuanku Kris!" Jongin… setelah itu Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan di peluk sangat erat oleh seseorang. "Cepat Kris!" teriak Jongin agar Kris mempercepat dorongannya pada kursi roda Jongin.

"Kyungsoo! Bertahanlah… aku mohon." Bisik Jongin seraya mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

 _Jongin…apa itu kau… apa itu kau yang dulu mengatakan hal yang sama…_

Setelah itu Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring pingsan di atas kasur berukuran _King size_ milik namja itu, begitupun dengan Kris yang duduk di sofa dengan pandangan yang melamuan. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka lebar, memunculkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun di belakangnya dengan mengenakan pakaian kebesaran dan di susul oleh Junmyeon dan juga Yixing.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol yang bersuara pertama kali.

"Masih sama… aku tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu, maksudku dia amnesia tapi kenapa trauma itu seolah membekas di dirinya?"

"Pem _bully_ an yang di alami Kyungsoo saat itu sangat parah Jongin-ssi, sepertinya tubuhnya menolak segala bentuk _bully_." Sahut Kris di tempatnya.

"Berengsek! Jika boleh ku bunuh akan ku bunuh mereka!" tangan Jongin terkepal kuat di atas pangkuannya, rahang tegasnya mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk, matanya memerah karena menahan kebencian itu di dirinya

"Menjebloskan mereka ke penjara saja sudah membuatmu terkena terror sana sini Jongin dari keluarga mereka, apalagi kau bunuh mereka." Junmyeon melangkah mendekat lalu menyentuh bahu Jongin mencoba untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Persetanan dengan terror! Aku tidak peduli! Aku sedih melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah Hyung… tidak sama sekali." Air mata Jongin akhirnya terjatuh, dengan tangan yang gemetar Jongin menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemah. Bukan hanya Jongin yang menangis di sini, Chanyeol, Yixing, Kris bahkan sampai Baekhyun pun menitihkan air matanya. Hanya Junmyeon yang mencoba untuk tegar walaupun hatinya ikut sesak. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi hatinya entah kenapa seolah turut sedih melihat Kyungsoo yang terbaring di sana.

"Trauma yang di alami Kyungsoo sangat parah… Kita semua harus menjaganya… Kris… bisakah kau selalu ada di sisinya?" Tanya Jongin dengan masih terisak.

"Akan aku lakukan." Ujar Kris mantap lalu menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir, "Dia sudah seperti adik untukku, aku mengerti rasanya terlupakan."

Keheningan terjalin di antara mereka dan yang hanya terdengar hanyalah suara isak tangis Jongin di sana sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar Kyungsoo kembali terbuka dan memunculkan Amber dan juga Sehun dengan wajah paniknya, "Kyungsoo…" lirih Amber dengan gurat kesedihan lalu segera duduk di ranjang Jongin tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Air mata Amber terjatuh ketika melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Tangan Amber terulur untuk mengusap kening Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Amber Umma, bagaimana jika kita membawa Kyungsoo ke psikiater?" tanya Jongin setelah ia mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Jika kita membawanya ke psikiater tidak akan semudah itu Jongin, hal itu justru akan membuat dia tahu segalanya, aku hanya tidak ingin ia kembali terluka… apalagi tanggalnya semakin dekat, aku takut Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima segalanya… biarkan ia bersama amnesianya Jongin, bukannya aku ibu yang jahat aku hanya tidak mau Kyungsoo kalut ketika rahasia itu kembali terbongkar."

"Tapi-"

"Satu-satunya cara mengobati Kyungsoo adalah dengan hati Jongin, aku percaya dengan kehebatan cinta dan aku percaya padamu." Potong Amber.

"Benar kata _eomeoni_." Chanyeol menyahut membuat yang lain mengangguk.

"Sampai kapan kita akan membohonginya." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam lalu kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia taruh di pangkuannya.

"Kita melakukannya demi kebaikan dia Jongin… demi kebaikan Kyungsoo." Junmyeon kembali meremas bahu Jongin agar namja itu tenang.

Setelah cukup lama tidak ada yang membuka suara di sana, Kyungsoo mulai tersadar hal pertama yang ia ucapkan adalah, "Jongin…" walaupun lirih tapi mereka semua masih dapat mendengarnya jika Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin, tangan namja itu meraba-raba untuk menggapai sesuatu. Jongin mendongak lalu dengan sigap ia menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo.

"Aku di sini…" bisik Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku keluar dulu ya." Junmyeon menepuk bahu Jongin, lalu segera merangkul Yixing dan membawanya untuk keluar dari sana. Dan hal itu justru membuat yang lain melakukan hal yang sama. Amber menatap Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan sayan lalu ikut beranjak keluar dari sana.

"Jongin…" panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ya sayang?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang melembut.

"Kemari…" Kyungsoo memberi isyarat kepada Jongin untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan susah payah Jongin pun menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk berpindah tempat dari kursi rodanya ke atas kasur milik namja itu. Jongin menjadikan lengannya untuk menjadi bantal Kyungsoo dengan namja itu yang memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Jongin." Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan cemas, tangan Jongin yang bebas membelai wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Jangan mencemaskan apapun Chagiya… aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Jongin sedikit menunduk untuk mencium kening Kyungsoo lamat-lamat.

"Aku bermimpi buruk." Adu Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu kembali membelai wajah Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Kau bermimpi apa?"

"Aku bermimpi Appa meninggalkan aku… aku sangat takut Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo, kini air mata namja itu mengembang di pelupuk matanya. Jongin terdiam bahkan ia pun juga menghentikan belaiannya pada wajah Kyungsoo, wajah Jongin pias seketika.

"Appa mu akan selalu ada untukmu Kyungsoo, sama sepertiku."

"Tapi Appa sudah lama tidak menghubungiku."

"Itu… itu karena mungkin saja dia sibuk, kau tenanglah… jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam." Jongin kembali mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja di landa kalut.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo sendu.

"Tidak akan pernah… sampai kau sendiri nanti yang akan meninggalkanku."

"Tidak… aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku baru sadar Jongin… jika aku ternyata mencintaimu… aku membutuhkanmu." Bisik Kyungsoo, "Persetanan dengan waktu… aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali berjumpa denganmu." Tambahnya lagi, degup jantung Jongin bertalu-talu rasa bahagia dan takut membaur menjadi satu.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap lalu ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Omong-omong, kau tahu aku ini kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Saat tadi melihat Baekhyun di perlakukan seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku seperti ketakutan… sangat ketakutan, padahal tadi aku sangat ingin menolongnya tapi diriku seperti menolaknya… aku ingat, ini seperti pernah terjadi saat aku masih bersekolah di sekolah lamaku… ketika temanku yang bernama Minseok di perlakukan sama seperti Baekhyun tanpa alasan yang jelas… satu langkah pun aku seperti tidak bisa mendekatinya." Terang Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terperangah.

"Minseok? Temanmu yang bernama Minseok itu pernah di _bully_ juga?"

 _Jadi begitu rupanya, ingatannya mengacak memori itu… ia mengingat Minseok tapi ia tidak ingat jika dirinya yang ada di posisi itu? Sulit di mengerti sejauh mana ia melupakan dan mengingat segala hal yang terjadi di hari yang lalu._

"Ya."

"Err… kau ingat dari mana kau mendapatkan operasi itu?"

"Operasi? Dari mana kau tahu jika aku operasi? Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya." Tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik membuat Jongin menjadi kelabakan sendiri, Kyungsoo mendesah mengerti, "Pasti dari Sehun." Tambahnya lagi dengan mantap, "Iya kan?"

" _Ndeh…_ "

"Yang aku ingat, aku tertabrak sebuah mobil."

"Sudah?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menatap Jongin penasaran, "Dari mana kau mendapat patah kaki itu?"

Mata Jongin menjelajah kearah lain mencari jawaban yang pas, "Kecelakaan motor biasa." Tentu saja Jongin berbohong.

 _Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika aku mendapatkannya karena melawan seluruh orang yang telah membully dirimu kan? Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika salah satu dari mereka menghantam kakiku dengan balok kayu kan? Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika aku yang menabrak dirimu karena saat itu kau sengaja di dorong oleh mereka ke jalan kan? Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo…maaf, aku berbohong._

"Biasa kau bilang? Kau bahkan patah tulang Jongin."

"Lebih baik patah tulang dari pada patah hati." Jongin terkekeh lalu mengerling nakal pada Kyungsoo, "Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mematahkan hatiku ya?"

"Bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Kau kan tampan dan banyak orang yang menyukaimu." Kyungsoo cemberut membuat Jongin semakin gemas untuk menggodanya.

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

"Tidak."

"Akui saja." Goda Jongin lagi seraya menjawil hidung Kyungsoo.

"Iya." Jongin terbahak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan lalu dengan gemas namja itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengigit hidung Kyungsoo hingga namja itu memekik kesakitan.

"Ya! Sakiit!" Kyungsoo mengusap-usap hidungnya yang tekena gigitan Jongin barusan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, dan hanya dirimu… jadi tenanglah aku tidak akan berpaling." Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangan bebasnya lalu tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya ia membawa wajah itu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **WELL WELL WEEEELLLL AKU TAU INI CHAP GAJE;( MAAAAPP EAAHH~**

 **Buat kritik dan saran, review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Okay**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character is da bae(?).**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (f{x}), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Minho (SHINee) and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, SuLay.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu malam ketika makan malam tengah berlangsung di salah satu restaurant yang berada di tengah kota, Kyungsoo tampak bimbang dengan suatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia menatap Amber sesekali lalu kembali mencoba fokus pada makan malamnya, merasa ada keanehan dari putra semata wayangnya itu akhirnya Amber menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak tak bernafsu menyantap makananya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." Rupanya Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan kelewat cepat dan hal itu justru mengundang rasa penasaran Amber.

"Katakan Kyungsoo." Amber menatap Kyungsoo menyelidik.

"Aku merindukan Appa." Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyuarakan hal yang telah mengganggu dirinya. Amber meletakkan sendok yang ada di tangannya lalu mendesah.

"Appamu sedang sibuk." Ujar Amber dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Sampai kapan?"Kyungsoo mengernyit lalu memainkan tangannya sendiri.

"Umma tidak tahu sayang." Amber menggigit bibirnya dan sejenak ia meneguk minumannya sekali mencoba menghilangkan ke gugupan yang tiba-tiba saja menderanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo cari tahu."

"Caranya?" Amber mengernyit penasaran.

"Mengunjungi rumahnya."

"Dan bertemu dengan jalang itu? Uhm... Hell no."

"Aku sangat merindukannya Umma."

"Percayalah Kyungsoo... dia sedang sibuk."

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Umma mempersulit diriku jika ingin bertemu dengan Appa?"

"Bukan begitu Kyungsoo, jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu Umma."

"Tidak Kyungsoo... Kenapa kau tidak percaya pada Umma?" Lirih Amber, Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati Amber terlihat sedih padahal di mata Kyungsoo sosok Amber adalah sosok ibu yang kuat dan tegar, ia pernah sekali melihat Amber hancur dan itu karena melihat ayahnya berselingkuh tapi setelahnya Amber tidak pernah menampakkan kesedihan di depannya lagi. Melihat Amber bersedih karenanya tentu saja membuat dirinya di landa rasa bersalah, sebagai anak Kyungsoo menyesal karena telah membuat ibunya bersedih.

"Maaf Umma aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Amber erat-erat, ia dapat melihat jika kedua mata Amber tergenang sedikit air mata.

"Tidak apa sayang, kau tidak salah." Amber menyeka sedikit sudut matanya lalu tersenyum lembut penuh kasih sayang pada Kyungsoo. "Sekarang cepat habiskan makan malammu." Amber menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo.

Sejenak Kyungsoo masih sibuk memperhatikan Amber yang terlihat sedikit murung sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyantap makan malamnya tanpa selera.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kelas sudah di hebohkan dengan guru fisika yang tiba-tiba saja sudah membagi kelompok seenaknya, Kyungsoo harus di satu kan dengan namja pendiam yang bernama Minho itu. Sedangakan Baekhyun tadinya di satu kan dengan seorang gadis bernama Luna tapi Sehun buru-buru mengajukan diri menjadi partner Baekhyun dan dengan mudahnya guru itu menyanggupi.

Kyungsoo belum pernah berbicara sepatah katapun pada Minho, ia juga tidak mengenal Minho sebelumnya tapi dengan adanya tugas berdua ini Kyungsoo bisa menjadikan Minho sebagai teman barunya. Ia ingin memiliki banyak teman.

"Jadi Minho, kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas ini?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kertas soal itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Bagaimana jika mulai hari ini jam istirahat di kantin?"

"Ide bagus." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang lantas mengangguk, melihat senyum tulus Kyungsoo Minho turut membalas senyum namja itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk bersampingan dengan Minho di salah satu meja kantin. Minho menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyungsoo hingga mengundang tatapan membunuh Jongin dari kejauhan.

"Aku akan mengerjakan nomor ganjil dan kau yang genap, bagaimana?"

"Erm baiklah... tapi... aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam bidang fisika." Aku Kyungsoo dengan ragu, Minho tersenyum lalu mengusap acak kepala botak Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Aku akan membantumu nanti jika ada bagian yang tidak kau mengerti."

"Hai!" Tiba-tiba saja Kris datang dan sedikit membanting nampan yang berisi makan siangnya, Kyungsoo dan Minho sama-sama terkejut di buatnya. Dengan gerak cepat Minho sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ketika tahu Kris lah yang datang. "Kau sedang apa Kyungsoo?"

"Kau mengejutkan kami Kris!"

"Oh ya?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Minho tajam. "Bisa kau geser sedikit tempat dudukmu? Aku ingin makan di samping Kyungsoo, Ah tidak-tidak ayo kita bertukar tempat duduk!" Minho dengan segera mengangguk patuh dan menukar tempat duduknya dengan Kris. Kini Minho sudah duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau menakuti teman baruku Kris!"

"Oh ya?" Tanya Kris acuh lalu segera menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Ia mendongak lagi untuk mengawasi Minho. "Ya! Tolong matamu di kondisikan! Kau bilang ingin mengerjakan tugas kenapa kau justru terus menatap Kyungsoo eoh?"

Mendengar Kris berkata jika Minho memperhatikannya, Kyungsoo mendongak dari kertas hitungannya dan menatap Minho yang sudah menunduk. "Kriis~ Aku mohon jangan mengganggu... kita di sini untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Aku tiidak mengganggu, kerjakan saja tugasmu."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya malas lalu menatap Minho, "Minho... aku tidak mengerti yang ini."

"Yang mana?" Minho mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang nampak kebingungan.

"Nomor empat." Minho menunduk lagi untuk melihat kertas soal dan memahami soal milik Kyungsoo yang tidak ia mengerti itu.

Setelah memahami soal tersebut Minho kembali mendongak, "Oh, biar aku jelaskan." Minho lalu segera mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hey! Hey! Jaga jarakmu!" Kris melambaikan tangannya dan mencoba memisahkan jarak di antara mereka yang menurutnya sangat dekat itu.

"Kriiisss~" Kyungsoo merengek sebal pada Kris.

"Apa?" tanya Kris galak.

"Minho, lebih baik kita kerjakan ini sepulang sekolah saja ya?" Kyungsoo mendesah malas karena kegiatan belajar mereka di ganggu oleh Kris yang terlihat begitu protektif kali ini.

"Emm… baiklah." Minho mengangguk setuju lalu melirik Kris yang tengah menatapnya tajam, "Erm… aku… aku permisi dulu ya…" Minho buru-buru melenggang pergi dari sana setelah merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Ya! Kris! Kau menakutinya!" Kyungsoo menatap Kris galak sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menampilkan wajah malasnya lalu mengorek kupingnya karena tadi Kyungsoo berteriak cukup dekat dari telinganya.

"Lebih baik aku menakutinya dari pada…" Kris menggantung omongannya lalu menatap seseorang yang jauh di sana tengah memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan mendapati Jongin di sana dengan tatapan membunuh. "Selamat bersenang-senang." Kris terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo mencoba meledeknya.

"Mati aku…"

.

.

.

"Minho…" Kyungsoo menghampiri Minho yang tengah meembereskan peralatan tulisnya dari atas meja, Minho mendongak tapi tetap diam menunggu Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Eum… aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas itu hari ini…"

"Kenapa? Besok di kumpulkan kan?" Minho mengernyit tidak mengerti melihat keraguan di wajah Kyungsoo. "Ah… ini semua pasti karena kekasihmu itu kan?" Mata besar Kyungsoo semakin membesar mendengar jawaban Minho.

 _Dari mana ia tahu?_ Batin Kyungsoo sedikit panik.

Minho dapat melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut akibat pertanyaannya, jadi ia berasumsi jika itu benar, "Jadi benar jika Kris adalah kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Minho mengira jika Kris adalah kekasihnya.

"Bu… Bukan begitu…" Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng."Tapi… aku sedang ada janji dengan seseorang." Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya. Kyungsoo memang tidak berbohong pada Minho, ia memang memiliki janji hari ini dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Junmyeon, Yixing dan tentunya dengan Jongin juga. Baekhyun baru membertahunya tadi ketika mereka sama-sama izin ke toilet. Hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah Sehun sebelum akhirnya ikut mengantar namja itu ke bandara, karena katanya malam ini Sehun akan pergi ke China untuk mengejar Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui siapa itu Luhan tapi Baekhyun memberitahunya jika Luhan adalah kakaknya yang merangkap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang di cintai oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa mendadak?" Minho menyipit curiga sedikit tidak senang sebenarnya. "Apa ini lebih penting dari tugas, eoh?"

"Ti... tidak Minho… bukan begitu."

"Ini di kumpuli besok Kyung."

"Aku tahu… kita buat ini menjadi mudah, aku akan mengerjakan ini di rumah dan yeah… besok kita satukan."

"Bagaimana jika ada yang kau tidak mengerti?"

"Ada Ummaku, dia sangat pintar." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan tenang dan ada sedikit rasa bangga di suaranya ketika menyebutkan kelebihan yang Amber miliki itu. "Kau tenang saja." Tambah Kyungsoo lagi ketika melihat gurat kecewa dari wajah Minho.

"Baiklah… Tapi berikan aku nomor ponselmu, agar kita bisa saling berkomunikasi tentang tugas itu." Sebenarnya bertukar nomor ponsel bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk Kyungsoo, tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Minho.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan itu Kyungsoo segera pamit pada Minho dan menuju area parkir sekolah. Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya ketika melihat mobil Amber sudah terparkir di sana.

 _Aku lupa memberitahu Umma_.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan sedikit terkejut karena mendapati Jongin telah duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang yang biasa Kyungsoo tempati. Setelah menutup pintu itu Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Meminta izin pada Um- er… Ibumu."

"Mana Kursi rodamu?"

"Di mobilku."

"Yang benar saja kakimu bahkan masih cedera, itu tidak lucu! Yang mana mobilmu? Biar aku ambilkan."

"Supirku sudah membawanya pulang."

"Jongin! Bagaimana-"

"Kau bisa menggendongku." Potong Jongin dengan santai lalu segera menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu mobil hingga tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo langsung.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau… kau sudah pasti berat!"

"Aku tidak berat! Kau tampak lebih gendut dariku!"

"Ya! Tapi tubuhmu lebih besar dariku tahu!"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Itu-"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hentikan! Kalian ini kenapa seri- kenapa ribut di mobilku eoh?" tangan Amber terulur untuk menjitak kepala Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ah! Sakit Umma!" Protes mereka bersamaan seraya mengusap kepala mereka yang berdenyut sakit.

"Rasakan! Cepat katakan Jongin-ah di mana alamat Sehun." Setelah Jongin memberitahu alamat rumah Sehun mereka segera melesat ke sana.

Sesampainya di sana, Kyungsoo melongo menatap rumah Sehun yang sangat besar itu. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa asing itu kembali menyapanya."Aku seperti pernah ke sini." Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat sekeliling rumah Sehun ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam pagar besar. Tidak ada yang menyahuti omongan Kyungsoo karena itu akan sia-sia saja.

"Ayo Kyungieee gendong akuu~" Jongin tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang ketika namja itu berniat keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ya! Tidak mauuu!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada tubuhnya tapi Jongin justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hei! Cepat kalian keluaar! Bosku bisa mengamuk jika aku telat datang ke kantor!" usir Amber dengan kejamnya membuat Kyungsoo merengut.

"Ummaa~"

"Pekerjaanku lebih penting tahu!"

"Tega sekali kau Umma, mengusirku seperti itu." Kyungsoo cemberut di buatnya lalu segera membuka pintu mobil. "Benarkan posisimu jika tidak ingin jatuh." Tegur Kyungsoo lalu dengan susah payah ia segera membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam. "Kau berat sekali." Sungut Kyungsoo dan sedikit mendesah ketika melihat undakan anak tangga yang banyak itu sebelum mencapai teras rumah Sehun. Kyungsoo hampir saja jatuh tersandung sebelum ia bisa kembali menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"Hati-hati Kyungieeee."

"Ya! Lebih baik kau turun kalau begitu." Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar bercat putih gading yang tertutup rapat. "Bagaimana cara membukanya?" Kyungsoo menahan nafas ketika bicara karena sudah tidak tahan dengan beban tubuh Jongin.

"Tendang saja." Ujar Jongin dengan santai.

"Yang… benar… saja… ada CCTV… Di… Sana…" desis Kyungsoo persatu-satu, kakinya sudah gemetar begitupun dengan tangannya yang menahan tubuh Jongin agar tidak jatuh. Jongin tertawa tanpa suara melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat tersiksa, bukannya jahat tapi Jongin dari dulu senang sekali mengerjai namja ini. "Kau… akan… jatuh…" desis Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sehuuuun! Sehuuuun! Permisiiiii~" Teriak Kyungsoo pada akhirnya ketika tahu jika Jongin sedari tadi tengah tertawa tanpa suara di belakangnya, karena getar tubuh namja itu merambat pada tubuhnya. "Ya!Sehuniiieeeee!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi dan hal itu sontak membuat gelak tawa Jongin semakin membucah.

"Diam kau!" Desis Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu besar itu terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang gadis berpenampilan layaknya _maid_ tengah menatap mereka bingung.

"Ah Tuan Muda… kalian berdua sudah di tunggu oleh Tuan muda Sehun untuk segera menuju kamar tuan muda Sehun."

"Err… bisa kau panggilkan seorang _butler_?" Keringat keluar dari pelipis Kyungsoo, _Maid_ itu menatap Jongin yang di belakang Kyungsoo tengah menggeleng, seolah mengatakan jika tidak ada _butler_ di rumah Sehun.

"Maaf tuan tapi-"

"Ah sudahlah, cepat beri tahu aku di mana kamar Sehun."

 _Maid_ itu mengangguk lalu segera membawa Kyungsoo menuju kamar Sehun, ketika sampai di kamar Sehun seluruh pandang mata menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan geli dan setengah kasihan melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan langkah yang terburu-buru namun tetap terlihat pelan dan kaku karena menahan berat Jongin segera membawa tubuh namja itu menuju kasur Sehun yang tengah di tiduri oleh Junmyeon. Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung membanting tubuh Jongin ke sana namun dengan jahilnya Jongin justru menarik leher Kyungsoo hingga ia ikut terjengkang ke belakang dengan posisi Jongin memeluknya dari belakang, "Beristirahatlah _Chagi_ kau pasti lelah." Jongin terkekeh senang lalu segera memindahkan pelukannya pada leher Kyungsoo menuju pinggang namja itu.

"Jongin-ah kau jahil sekali sih." Yixing yang tengah membantu Sehun melipat bajunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Jongin.

Di sisi lain terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kembali fokus pada permainan mereka yang tengah memainkan sebuah _game_ perang, Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Junmyeon yang tengah tidur tengkurap di sebelahnya tengah asik memakan keripik kentang dengan fokus pada layar TV besar yang menampilkan permainan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar melawan, jadilah ia hanya diam menikmati dekapan Jongin dengan nafas yang menderu karena lelah.

"Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke China?" Jongin bersuara namun tetap tidak mengubah posisinya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat jika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

"Malam ini."

"Orang tuamu sudah tahu?"

"Ya, aku beralasan jika aku ke China untuk menemui mereka." Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Berbohong sedikit bukan masalah kan?" Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya, lantas segera menggeser tubuh Junmyeon untuk ikut berbaring di sisi namja itu. Kasur milik Sehun sungguh besar jadi jangan heran jika dapat menampung mereka berempat bahkan bisa lebih.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir terpejam. Baekhyun sedikit menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo karena ia masih harus memfokuskan dirinya pada _game_ melawan Chanyeol.

"Hmm." Kyungsoo hanya bergumam lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika?"

"Belum, tadi Kris menggangguku."

"Bagus! Ayo kita kerjakan bersama setelah aku memenangkan permainan ini."

"Bermimpi sajalah kau Byun Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol sangat ahli pada _game_ ini." Sahut Junmyeon lantas kembali memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Aku akan mengalahkannya." Sahut Baekhyun ringan dan kembali menembaki salah satu anggota tentara Chanyeol.

"Ck! Coba saja." Chanyeol tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

"Ya! Berengsek kau Park Chanyeol." Tulisan _loser_ terpampang pada layar di bagian bawah, bagian Baekhyun sedangkan bagian atasnya tertulis _Winner_. "Tunggu Kyungsoo, aku bilang sampai berhasil memenangkannya ya, ini baru ronde pertama." Baekhyun kembali mengulang permainannya.

"Kau harus menicumku jika kau kalah lagi."

"Ya! Aku baru kalah sekali."

"Terserah, pokoknya kau harus menciumku."

.

.

.

Malam tiba, akhirnya mereka semua mengantar Sehun menuju bandara. Jongin kini telah duduk tenang di kursi rodanya dengan Kyungsoo yang mendorongnya. Baekhyun yang berada di rangkulan Chanyeol serta Junmyeon dan Yixing yang saling menggenggam jemari satu sama lain.

"Sudah waktunya." Kata Sehun lalu melirik jam di pergelangan lengannya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun. Di sisinya Baekhyun tampak gelisah dengan bibir yang ia gigit keras-keras, air matanya sedikit mengembang namun tidak terlalu terlihat karena Baekhyun menyembunyikannya.

"Bawa kembali _Hyung_ ku ya… err Sehun aku meminta maaf karena aku-"

"Tidak Baekhyun." Sehun tersenyum tulus kali ini pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan membawanya kembali." Tanpa dapat di tahan akhirnya Baekhyun menitihkan air matanya, tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang akan Sehun dapati setelah ia sampai ke China. "Jangan menangis Baekkie-ah, kita kan sudah saling memaafkan." Baekhyun bersyukur karena Sehun salah menanggapi air matanya itu, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Jaga dirimu Sehun-ah." Bisik Baekhyun, orang-orang di sana menatap aneh tingkah Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol dan Sehun saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Sehun membalas pelukan Baekhyun yang erat itu.

Ada sebuah rahasia yang tak terucap, sesuatu yang sengaja Baekhyun tutupi karena sebuah rasa bersalah yang menghantui. Biarlah itu terungkap asalkan Sehun sendiri yang membuka tabirnya. Baekhyun tahu Sehun pasti akan tersakiti nanti ketika namja itu bertemu dengan Luhan. Sejak berbaikan dengan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun tetap berusaha untuk menutupi keberadaan Luhan namun entah kenapa rasanya tak tega melihat Sehun yang selalu mengemis padanya setiap ada kesempatan.

"Kenapa lama sekali memeluknya." Chanyeol bersuara di belakang Baekhyun yang sontak membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pelupuk matanya lalu berbalik untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari samping.

Semuanya menatap Baekhyun sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sehun kembali bersuara, "Aku berangkat..." Sehun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata berair Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati Sehun-ah." Yixing bersuara di samping Junmyeon. Sehun lantas menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

Sehun berjalan dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, Sehun tahu ada sesuatu yang di tutupi Baekhyun darinya tapi untuk sekedar menebak pun Sehun terlalu takut. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Luhan memaafkannya dan kembali lagi pada pelukannya. Berkali-kali Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya sesak saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang terpampang dari jendela pesawat.

 _Tunggu aku Hyung…_

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia membawa mobil tersebut menuju rumah Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya pulang. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka di sepanjang jalan. Radio sengaja tidak di nyalahkan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama sama saling bungkam karena keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ketika mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol sudah memasuki perumahan mewah di mana rumah Baekhyun berada Chanyeol memperlambat laju kecepatannya. Ia menoleh sesaat pada Baekhyun yang sibuk melamun, "Ada apa?" Chanyeol bersuara namun Baekhyun tak mengindahkannya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol kini mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun dan benar saja akhirnya namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya hingga akhirnya ia menoleh pada Chanyeol namun tetap bungkam. "Kau kenapa Baek?"

"Ah? Ti... tidak, aku... aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sesaat.

"Kau berbohong." Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Aku tidak-"

"Berhenti mengelak dan ceritakan padaku." Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka telah sampai di depan pagar kayu besar rumah Baekhyun.

"Tidak Chanyeol, semuanya baik-"

"Kau anggap apa aku ini Baek? Ceritakan..."

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, "Errr... A... aku." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya ragu lalu menatap Chanyeol yang kini telah menatapnya balik dalam diam dengan kepala yang bersandar pada kemudi. "Errr Chanyeol... bagaimana... errr... bagaimana jika Sehun tahu jika... errr... Luhan Hyung... errr..."

"Bicara yang benar Baek... Ada apa dengan Luhan Hyung?"

"Dia sudah..." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya keras-keras, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun setelah mengetahui fakta yang ada.

"Sudah apa?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya gusar ketika melihat mata bulan sabit Baekhyun telah tergenang lagi.

"Aku menyesal tidak mengatakan ini pada Sehun tadi... Seharusnya aku memberitahukan ini padanya."

"Apa Baekhyun? Apa? Kenapa Luhan Hyung? Apa yang kau tutupi?" Chanyeol menjadi tidak sabaran karena Baekhyun terus mengulur pembicaraan. Oh ayolah ini tentang Sehun, sahabatnya. Chanyeol tahu bagaimana terpuruknya Sehun dengan rasa penyesalannya dan bagaimana depresinya Sehun ketika tahu Luhan pergi dari hidupnya, Chanyeol tahu semuanya. Tapi, ketika melihat kekalutan Baekhyun tak urung membuat Chanyeol ikut ketakutan, ia takut jika sesuatu yang di sesali Baekhyun adalah hal yang buruk dan Chanyeol tidak mau hal itu terjadi karena ia akan sangat sakit jika melihat teman-temannya terpuruk. Ia tidak mau Sehun terpuruk dua kali karena sebuah fakta yang akan menamparnya nanti.

"Luhan Hyung sudah bertunangan." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, matanya terpejam karena tidak berani melihat ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang.

Sesuatu yang besar menghantam Chanyeol hingga rasanya sangat sakit, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut.

 _Luhan bertunangan?_

 _Kenapa... kenapa Baekhyun tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting itu pada Sehun?_

Tangan Chanyeol terulur mencari-cari keberadaan ponselnya ketika sudah menemukannya Chanyeol seperti orang kesetanan karena terus mendial nomor Sehun yang sudah pasti hasilnya nihil. "Berengsek?!" Dengan emosi Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya ke dashboard membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena makian Chanyeol barusan.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Sejak awal."

"Kapan?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Sehun?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan amarah.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaan Luhan Hyung-"

"Yang aku tanyakan kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?" Chanyeol kembali berteriak membuat tubuh Baekhyun gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tega."

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecih sinis, "Kalau begini kau justru membunuhnya!"

"Cha... Chan... Yeol."

"Keluar Baek."

"Tapi-"

"Aku biang keluar!" Chanyeol berteriak marah, dengan tubuh gemetar Baekhyun menyanggupinya setelah itu Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya di atas rata-rata menjauh dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan ketakutannya.

.

.

.

"Berhenti bersandar padaku, kau berat." Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong bahu Jongin namun hasilnya sia-sia karena namja itu kini justru memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat-erat.

Junmyeon yang duduk di balik kemudi terkekeh mendengarnya lalu sedikit menoleh kearah Yixing yang ternyata sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Junmyeon tersenyum lembut melihatnya lalu segera menarik tubuh Yixing untuk bersandar padanya, dengan gerakan lembut Junmyeon mengusap wajah Yixing dengan sayang. "Lihat Kyungsoo, harusnya kau perlakukan aku seperti itu." Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo membuat namja itu berjengit dan langsung menahan wajah Jongin dengan telapak tangannya ketika ponsel pada sakunya bergetar.

Minho Calling

Kyungsoo mendesah namun tetap mengangkat telepon dari Minho tersebut.

"Kyungsoo..." Minho menyapanya dengan suara yang kelewat lembut membuat namja itu berjengit tidak suka.

"Ya?"

"Eum... Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Errr... Kenapa memangnya?"

Di sebrang sana terdengar suara tawa Minho mengalun, "Aku hanya bertanya... Salah memang?"

"Err tidak, aku pikir kau akan menanyakan fisika bagianku."

"Jangan terlalu serius Kyung, aku percayakan bagian itu padamu."

"Terima kasih telah mempercayaku."

"Sudah aku bilang jangan terlalu kaku."

"Baiklah... Lalu tujuanmu menelponku ada apa?"

"Entahlah... Hanya ingin." Kyungsoo mengernyit aneh, ini harus di hentikan.

"Maaf Minho tapi aku harus segera pergi... Erm Ibuku sudah menunggu."

Terdengar helaan nafas Minho tidak semangat di sana, "Baiklah... Hati-Hati di jalan... Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ya." Lantas setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Siapa?" Jongin langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan menyelidik.

"Minho, teman baruku." Terang Kyungsoo lantas menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Teman?" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ya." Kyungsoo menangguk.

"Apa Baekhyun dan Kris tidak cukup menjadi temanmu di sekolah eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berlebihan."

"Seharusnya kau bedakan mana orang yang ingin menjadi temanmu mana yang meminta lebih!"

"Minho tidak seperti itu!"

"Oh ya?"

"Berhenti Jongin!"

"Aku tidak suka kau berteman dengannya!"

"Jangan mengatur aku dalam memilih teman! Jangan mengekangku!" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kecewa lantas segera memalingkan wajahnya tanpa mau membalas teriakan Kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini padanya, ia tidak pernah berteriak marah pada Jongin. Entah kenapa hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mendekap Jongin dari samping, "Mian... Aku tidak berniat membentakmu." Hati Kyungsoo sangat menyesal ketika melihat kekecewaan Jongin yang terpancar dari mata onyxnya.

"Maaf." Bisiknya lagi lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin yang berdegub kencang.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Kyung." Bisik Jongin lantas membalas dekapan Kyungsoo, berkali-kali namja itu mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Tanpa di sadari jika Junmyeon di sana telah menghapus setitik air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Maaf telat update… hueee tugas sekolah numpuk banget minggu ini*=*V dan berhubung aku bakalan ulangan kenaikan kelas minggu depan, aku bakalan updatenya selesai ukk ya… huehehe… ini juga seharusnya gak boleh pegang laptop sama mama hahaha tapi ya berhubung mama papa pergi jadi bisa diem-diem mainin wahahaha=D *Walaupun udah di umpetin T.T tapi insting licik aku mengetahui di mana kekasih aku *read = laptop* aku di sembunyikan/plaakk/**

 **Anywaaaayyy… yang minggu depan ukk juga ayo semangat belajarnya (ya walaupun sejujurnya aku lagi mager banget belajar gara gara gak ngerti fisika(?) *ipa gadungan* /jangan di tiru/)**

 **Ayo kita berdoa semoga kita naik kelas semua! /amin/ semoga kita gak ada yang remed /AMIN/ semoga nilai ipa aku aman semua hahaha /amin/ Semoga nilai kita aman semua /amiiin/**

 **Sekian sesi curhat dari aku… hahahaha.**

 **Muaaahh:***

 **Do'akan aku? Review? *Nah lho…**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Okay**

 **By : parasvana (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character is da bae(?).**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Huang Zitao, Minho (Shinee) and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, Chanbaek.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **If you don't like gay's story don't read this, just leave without judging. Because I'm Kaisoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay, and TaoRis Shipper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Kyungsoo heran ketika tidak menemukan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Junmyeon di sekolah, begitupun dengan para penggemarnya. Biasanya jam-jam seperti sekarang sekolah akan gempar karena kehadiran mereka yang mampu memecah histeria para gadis itu.

Ketika memasuki kelas Kyungsoo juga diherankan dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang tampak murung di mejanya, terlihat ketika namja itu justru menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja tidak bergairah, ketika Kyungsoo ingin mendekati Baekhyun dan bertanya apa yang terjadi langkahnya langsung di hadang oleh Minho yang langsung menarik pergelangan lengannya dan membawanya ke tempat duduk namja itu.

"Mana tugasmu?" Minho langsung saja menodongkan tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo, namja itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas besar dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Minho. Minho menerima kertas itu dan meneliti setiap jawaban milik Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar takjub saat mendapati bahwa jawaban Kyungsoo benar semua. Dari mana ia tahu jika jawaban milik Kyungsoo benar semua? Itu karena malamnya Minho diam-diam juga mengerjakan milik Kyungsoo untuk berjaga-jaga, jadi pagi ini ia hanya harus menyamakan jawabannya dengan namja itu dan hasilnya hampir sama semua karena Minho akui jika miliknya ada yang salah.

"Ternyata ibumu benar-benar pintar yah…" Minho melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Kyungsoo berharap jika namja itu akan terpikat. Namun justru wajah bingung Kyungsoo yang ia dapat.

"Ibuku?" Kyungsoo mengerjab bingung sekali lagi.

"Ya… kau bilang akan mengerjakannya bersama ibumu kan?" Minho mengernyitkan alisnya karena turut bingung dengan kebingungan yang tertera di wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Err… Ya." Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya lalu sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk lesu dari tempatnya. "Jadi… errr apa jawabannya benar?"

"Ya." Minho mengangguk mantap namun tidak menghilangkan gurat bingungnnya melihat keanehan Kyungsoo.

" _Daebak!_ " Kyungsoo mengerjab lagi lalu menggaruk pelipisnya.

 _Jadi benar jika Jongin pintar eh? Woaah… aku harus banyak belajar darinya._ Hatinya berdecak kagum.

"Aku jadi ragu jika kau mengerjakannya bersama ibumu." Minho menatap Kyungsoo menyelidik.

"I… Itu kan tidak penting Minho, yang penting aku sudah mengerjakannya." Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah sendiri ketika mengingat bagaimana Jongin mengajari dirinya dan Baekhyun kemarin untuk tugas fisika ini.

"Itu penting! Kau harus mengerti Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mau nilaimu buruk di mata pelajaran ini."

"Eum Minho, aku mengerti kok…" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya. Apa benar ia mengerti? Dari kemarinkan ia hanya fokus dengan Jongin bukan dengan bahan ajarannya. Tiba-tiba saja semburat merah menjalar dari leher hingga kupingnya saat menyadari jika ia kemarin memperhatikan Jongin dengan begitu memuja.

 _Astagaa… apa yang aku lakukaan?_

"Kau kenapa merona begitu eoh?" Kini Minho benar-benar di buat bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan Kyungsoo yang bertingkah aneh.

"Ah tidak! Sudah ya Minho aku… aku ingin ketoilet dulu." Kyungsoo buru-buru menaruh tasnya di atas meja dengan asal saat melihat Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo mengejar langkah namja itu setelah berada di sisinya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan heran karena namja itu nampak beda pagi ini.

 _Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan…._ Kyungsoo tidak jadi menduga, jadi ia lebih baik menanyakannya langsung agar rasa penasarannya tuntas, "Kau kenapa eoh? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tidak adanya Chanyeol dan yang lain?"

"Errr tidak… memangnya aku kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura bingung.

"Ada aura hitam di sekelilingmu." Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dan Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, melihat itu Kyungsoo semakin curiga di buatnya, "Kau tahu kemana para namja itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lesu sehingga Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan jika ini memang ada kaitannya dengan ketidak hadiran para namja itu.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah Baek? Kau bisa bercerita padaku." Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Baekhyun lalu menatapnya khawatir, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum akhirnya kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Nanti saja…" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari pundaknya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini benar-benar kebingungan dengan sikap aneh Baekhyun. Tidak lama dari itu bel yang menandakan masuk berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo mendesah malas sebelum akhirnya kembali beranjak ke kelasnya.

.

Dewi keberuntungan kini tengah berpihak pada kelas Kyungsoo sebab guru Matematika yang seharusnya mengajar pagi ini tidak dapat masuk kelas, oleh karena itu kini keadaan kelas benar-benar terlihat kacau. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas bosan apalagi saat Baekhyun sejak tadi tidak kembali ke kelas, mungkin namja itu bolos?

Minho tiba-tiba saja datang dan menarik bangku untuk duduk di dekat Kyungsoo, "Dari pada kau jenuh lebih baik kita belajar." Minho membuka buku paket matematika membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela nafas keberatan.

"Err… maaf Minho tapi aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan _mood_ yang baik untuk belajar." Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya tanpa berminat menatap wajah Minho. Kyungsoo heran kenapa pagi ini _mood_ nya sangat buruk, apa mungkin karena ia tidak melihat keberadaan Jongin pagi ini? Apa benar karena itu?

Minho berdecak sesaat, "Lebih baik kau bolos saja kalau begitu." Sindirnya namun justru membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya dengan berbinar seolah baru saja dapat pencerahan dari sindiran namja itu.

"Ah kau benar!" Kyungsoo tersenyum puas lalu dengan gerak cepat ia berlari keluar mennggalkan Minho yang hendak protes untuk mencegahnya.

Kyungsoo membolos bukan semata-mata hanya untuk membolos saja tapi ia ingin mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan menanyakan perihal yang tadi pagi. Ia berkeliling untuk mencari Baekhyun, mulai dari toilet, taman belakang sekolah sampai kantin tapi tidak ada, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ke belakang sekolah tempat di mana ia bertemu Kris ketika membolos. Siapa tahu namja itu ada di sana kan?

Sayup-sayup Kyungsoo dapat mendengar seseorang tengah berbicara di sana, dari suaranya Kyungsoo dapat mendebak jika di sana mungkin saja ada lawan bicaranya dan mungkin lebih dari dua satu orang. Karena penasaran Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding sekolah.

"Ck! Kenapa ketika sedang stress kalian selalu melampiaskannya pada rokok?" Mata besar Kyungsoo membulat sempurna karena terkejut, itu suara Jumyeon. Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya kelu, siapa yang Junmyeon maksud dengan mereka? jangan-jangan… Jongin… Chanyeol?

"Kau tidak mengerti Hyung… setidaknya benda ini mampu meringankan penat kami." Kyungsoo langsung saja jatuh merosot ke bawah saat mendengar suara Jongin menyahuti, tubuhnya masih bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Air matanya mengembang. Mungkin hanya sekedar rokok tapi Kyungsoo benci pada perokok.

"Kau tahu benar jika anak itu benci pada perokok Jongin-ah, kau ingin mengecewakannya eoh?" suara Junmyeon terdengar lagi. Siapa yang Junmyeon maksud dengan anak itu? Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mampu untuk menduga-duga dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Dirinya? Sudah pasti tidak mungkin karena Jongin ataupun Junmyeon belum mengetahuikan jika dirinya benci pada perokok.

"Kecewaku jauh lebih berat." Jongin menyahuti dengan suara yang murung.

"Tapi itu bukan salah dia." Kini suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hyung, bagaimana di pandang seperti orang asing oleh orang yang kau cintai setengah nyawamu."

"Tapi dia bahkan sudah membuka hatinya padamu Jongin-ah." Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"Itu tidak cukup! Terkadang ia masih bersikap canggung padaku! Dan itu benar-benar melukai egoku!"

"Semuanya butuh waktu Jongin-ah!" suara Junmyeon terdengar sedikit membentak.

 _Siapa yang mereka maksud? Siapa orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan? Siapa? Aku? Tidak mungkin! Pasti orang lain… tapi… tapi siapa? Siapa yang di cintai Jongin sampai setengah nyawa namja itu? Siapa? Jadi Jongin hanya menjadikan aku pelampiasannya? Apa maksud semua ini?_

Ulu hati Kyungsoo seolah di pukul oleh sebuah godam yang sangat besar. Sakit. Rasanya menyesakkan. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Seharusnya biasa saja, dirinya bahkan baru mengenal Jongin tapi kenapa rasa yang Kyungsoo miliki untuk namja itu begitu besar? Kenapa? Seharusnya tidak begini. Apa yang Jongin telah perbuat sampai rasanya sangat menyakitkan?

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes mendengar penuturan Jongin, "Aku tahu… tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa mengingat semua kenangan yang telah kami rangkai sebelumnya? Ini sangat menyakitkan… karena aku mencintainya sejak dulu… cinta dan kenangan tidak akan bisa terpisahkan Hyung." Cukup. Kyungsoo tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi.

 _Siapa yang di cintai oleh Jongin sejak dulu? Sudah pasti bukan aku… Karena kami bahkan baru bertemu…_

"Kau buat lagi memori indah untuknya." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Ck! Mudah sekali kau berbicara seperti itu." Suara Jongin terdengar dingin ketika menyahuti ucapan Chanyeol barusan, mungkin sedikit terdengar putus asa.

"Cukup Jongin! Kau sudah hampir menghabiskan setengah bungkus rokok itu! Kau masih ingin tambah?! Kau ingin mati eoh?" suara marah Junmyeon terdengar.

"Biarkan Hyung… aku sungguh membenci diriku sendiri!"

"Berengsek! Sejak kapan kau menjadi lemah seperti ini eoh?!" Maki Chanyeol.

Jongin terkekeh sinis, "Sejak aku butuh cintanya _but it's never the same_."

Entah kerasukan setan apa Kyungsoo bangkit dari keterkejutannya, ia melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan air mata yang menetes satu persatu. Ia menangis karena ia kecewa. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang kerah bajunya tengah di cengkram oleh Chanyeol sedangkan Junmyeon mencengkram tangan Jongin yang tengah memegang rokok yang menyalah. Semuanya masih setia di tempatnya dengan posisi yang sama namun tatapan mereka terfokus pada Kyungsoo yang melangkah mendekat.

"Kyu…Kyungsoo." Jongin tergagap ketika Kyungsoo mengambil puntung rokok dari tangannya. Tanpa berfikir panjang Kyungsoo lantas langsung meremas rokok itu dengan tangannya tanpa mengindahkan rasa sakit yang membakar tangannya. "Kyungsoo!" Jongin buru-buru saja melempar sebelah tongkat yang menyanggah tubuhnya lalu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ini tidak seberapa… " Kyungsoo terisak lalu ia menunduk, "…Hatiku bahkan lebih sakit…" Kyungsoo semakin terisak kencang, "…Kau berbohong padaku…"

"Kyungsoo aku ti-"

"Siapa orang itu?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, Jongin membeku seketika.

"A… Apa maksudmu?" Lidahnya terasa kelu, genggamannya di pergelangan Kyungsoo mengerat.

"Seharusnya tidak seperti ini Jongin… tidak… karena aku dan kau baru saling mengenal… seharusnya aku biarkan kau hanya menjadi _stranger_ di hidupku… kau mempermainkanku… _Liar!_ " Kyungsoo semakin terisak di tempatnya, tangannya yang di genggam oleh Jongin terkepal kuat. "Brengsek! Kau hanya orang asing di hidupku! Jika kau mencintai orang lain seharusnya jangan mempermainkan aku! Enyah kau!"

Jongin mematung di tempatnya, hatinya teramat sakit mendengar semua perkataan Kyungsoo. Rasa benci menguasai dirinya, dendam itu kembali muncul kepermukaan. Sakit dan benci membaur menjadi satu di hati Jongin yang semakin lama menjadi retak hingga detik berikutnya hatinya bisa jadi sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Perkataan Kyungsoo benar-benar menghunus dirinya, menjatuhkan egonya, menyakiti cintanya, apa lagi yang kurang? Bukankah itu sudah sempurna untuk membunuh dirinya. Rasanya semua perjuangan yang ia lakukan hanya sia-sia seiring perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin bahkan rela cacat untuk Kyungsoo tapi kenapa takdir yang dikirim untuknya sangat pelik? Kenapa harus mereka?

Jongin tidak marah pada Kyungsoo karena kecacatannya, ia tidak marah pada Kyungsoo karena terror yang kini menghantuinya, Jongin tidak marah pada Kyungsoo karena ia tahu jika namja itu hanya korban dari masalah ini. Tapi, kenapa sekarang justru Jongin merasa marah, ia benci, ia kecewa, ia sakit. Bodohnya rasa itu hanya mampu Jongin pendam karena si penyebab tidak memiliki ingatan yang sempurna untuk disalahkan seutuhnya.

Sekarang siapa yang patut Jongin benci? Kyungsoo? Tidak mungkin. Apa dirinya yang patut di benci karena tidak mampu menjaga dan melindungi Kyungsoo dari pembullyan itu? Ya, sepertinya ini memang salahnya karena tidak bisa melindungi Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Atau… mungkin ini memang cara tuhan untuk memisahkan mereka? Jongin benar-benar merasa sendirian sekarang. Ia merasa hancur tak tersisah . Segala harap, asa dan angan yang Jongin tanam untuk mendekap kembali Kyungsoo entah lenyap kemana. Segalanya pupus. Jongin sudah tak sanggup untuk melewatinya seorang diri, ini terlalu berat. Ia tidak bisa jika harus menanggung beban ini jika si pemberi beban tengah bersembunyi di balik amnesianya. Ia tidak mampu ketika Kyungsoo masih menganggapnya orang asing ketika dulu banyak kenangan yang terajut di antara keduanya.

 _Tega sekali kau takdir. Jika memang harus berakhir kenapa jalan ini yang kau berikan? Kenapa harus aku yang merasakan sakitnya seorang diri? Aku mencintai Kyungsoo tapi kenapa harus di persulit seperti ini. Aku sakit. Tapi aku akan lebih membenci diriku sendiri jika harus melihat Kyungsoo sakit. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. Aku tidak mau masalah yang Kyungsoo telah lupakan menghantuinya kembali. Kyungsoo hanya namja rapuh. Tapi siapa yang patut disalahkan sekarang? Siapa yang patut aku benci? Jalan mana yang harus aku pilih jika kesendirian kini telah mendekapku erat? Kyungsoo membenci diriku karena kesalah pahaman ini… tapi untuk sekedar menjelaskan aku tidak mampu. Takdir… bawa aku pergi bersama lenyapnya ingatan Kyungsoo… aku mohon._

"Jongin…" Junmyeon bersuara ketika melihat wajah pias Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung bahkan namja itu tidak bergerak sejak Kyungsoo membentaknya. Tatapan Jongin kosong ketika menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menangis terisak.

 _Apa ini saatnya aku berhenti berjuang? Tapi… untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri aku tidak mampu._

"Jongin…" Kini suara Chanyeol yang terdengar tapi Jongin masih bergeming di tempatnya. Berdebatan batin untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo atau tetap berada di sisinya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Jika ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo maka kelak Kyungsoo akan di kuasai oleh rasa sakit tapi jika ia tetap bertahan maka dirinya yang akan terus di hujam rasa sakit itu. Ia harus bagaimana? Mana yang harus ia pilih? Jongin memang cinta tapi jika seperti ini… apa ia masih bisa bertahan?

"Lepas." Kyungsoo menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Jongin hingga tanpa perlawan Jongin melepasnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan ketiga namja itu di sana namun Jongin langsung mendekapnya dari belakang, sebuah dekapan yang hangat dan erat. Sebuah dekapan yang membangun kembali segala asa, harap dan angan Jongin. Sebuah dekapan yang membakar kembali semangat Jongin untuk kembali berjuang. Sebuah dekapan yang membuktikan jika Jongin akan bertahan tidak peduli seberat apapun beban itu.

"Mian… Mianhae… Mian Kyungsoo-ya… Mian." Jongin menangis terisak di lekukan leher Kyungsoo. "…Jebal mianhae…" isakan Jongin semakin kencang. "Berikan aku satu kesempatan… aku mohon…" bisik Jongin di sela isakannya. "Aku salah… aku hanya mencintaimu Kyungsoo… hanya dirimu yang sekarang aku cintai… tetaplah berada di sisiku Kyungsoo…" Hati Kyungsoo rasanya seperti teriris saat mendengar rintihan Jongin seperti itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian Kyungsoo… aku mencintaimu… gapai aku kembali Kyungsoo… aku mohon… jangan… jangan kau anggap aku orang asing dihidupmu… jangan buat aku hancur… aku mohon… jangan…" Jongin terisak pilu dan itu mengundang Junmyeon dan Chanyeol untuk ikut terisak seolah ikut merasakan sakit yang Jongin tanggung sekarang, andai bisa mereka ingin menghapus beban itu.

"Sekali kau melangkah pergi… aku akan hancur… aku mohon… maafkan aku… biarkan aku berjuang hingga akhir Kyungsoo… aku mohon… saranghae Kyungsoo-ya… saranghae… jebal saranghae…" Jongin semakin terisak pelu, kini tubuh namja itu gemetar hebat akibat tangisnya.

"…Cintai aku sekali lagi…" suara Jongin benar-benar terdengar putus asa di telinga Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo luluh. Mudah sekali hatinya memaafkan Jongin, ia tidak mengerti kenapa dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mengikuti hatinya. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar semua rintihan Jongin untuknya. Menyesakkan sekali mendengar Jongin harus mengemis seperti itu padanya. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin dan ia tidak akan peduli dengan masa lalu namja itu karena kini yang dibutuhkan oleh cintanya hanya waktu sekarang dan esok bukan masa lampau. Jika memang Jongin belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya maka biarkan cinta yang Kyungsoo miliki menghapus jejak kenangan Jongin dengan masa lalunya. Kyungsoo tidak mau menyesal karena kehilangan Jongin, ia tidak peduli walaupun mereka baru bertemu tapi entah kenapa cinta yang Kyungsoo miliki untuk Jongin sangat besar, seolah telah terpendam sejak lama. Akhirnya ia berbalik untuk membalas dekapan Jongin pada tubuhnya. "Jangan anggap aku orang asing Kyungsoo… aku mohon… obati luka di hatiku dengan cintamu… aku mohon." Dan yang mampu Kyungsoo lakukan hanya mengangguk pelan di dekapan Jongin.

Hingga akhirnya kedua hati itu kembali bersatu melupakan segala retakan yang telah bersemu kepermukaan, menghiraukan segala rasa sakit dan perih. Jongin yang bertekad untuk mendekap kemabli Kyungsoo tanpa harus peduli lagi dengan ingatan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang kembali membuka hatinya yang tanpa ia sadari ia telah jatuh pada pesona Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka kembali merajut sebuah asa bersama-sama. Sebuah do'a terselip di hati Chanyeol dan Junmyeon yang menjadi saksi hidup peleburan cinta mereka di kala mentari pagi baru saja terbangun, sebuah do'a yang mereka harapkan akan terkabul.

 _Tuhan… tolong jangan pisahkan mereka… biarkan mereka bahagia… angkat segala beban di pundak mereka… aku mohon…_ sebuah lantunan do'a yang di panjatkan setulus hati dari sang sahabat kepada sahabat tercinta.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dengan mata yang bengkak, orang-orang di sana heran melihat keadaan namja itu hinga membuat Minho mendekatinya dengan mimik wajah khawatir tertera pada wajahnya, "Apa yang terjadi?" Minho menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Minho, hanya masalah kecil… aku ini kan cengeng." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangkupan tangan Minho pada wajahnya lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia melirik meja Baekhyun yang masih kosong melompong. "Mana Baekhyun?"

Minho menggeleng acuh, "Mungkin dia masih membolos setelah ini kan pelajaran fisika." Minho mengangkat bahunya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Kyungsoo menyipit curiga pada tempat duduk Baekhyun yang kosong melompong bahkan sekarang tas anak itu sudah tidak ada di tempat. Ada keganjilan ketika Kyungsoo melihat coretan-coretan spidol warna-warni mengotori tempat duduk Baekhyun. "SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesetanan seraya menggebrak meja milik Baekhyun. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening. Kyungsoo memandang bengis orang-orang yang menatapnya satu persatu.

"CK! Menjijikan sekali kalian. Apa kalian sadar jika diri kalian hina?!" Kyungsoo menampakkan senyum sinisnya, "Kalian marah pada Baekhyun karena menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol?! Idola kalian… Ck.. ck.." Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kalian… para bedebah… seharusnya sadar, jika cinta kalian egois pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun! Dan kalian harus sadar itu! Sedangkan kalian apa?! Kalian bukan siapa-siapa di hidup Chanyeol! Dan kalian tidak berhak untuk melarang Baekhyun untuk membalas cinta Chanyeol! Sampai kapanpun Chanyeol tidak akan bisa membalas cinta kalian! Dasar pengganggu!" dengan emosi yang membara Kyungsoo menendang salah satu kursi di dekatnya hingga terpental jauh.

Kyungsoo berlari keluar untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang mungkin bisa jadi sudah parah. Ia berlari kesetanan menuju kelas Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan guru yang tengah mengajar Kyungsoo membukanya dengan nafas yang terengah. "Maaf." Kyungsoo membungkuk saat mendapati seorang guru tengah menatapnya galak. "Saya akan bertanggung jawab dengan keributan yang saya buat tapi biarkan saya berbicara dengan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan gurat khawatir di matanya hingga namja itu bisa langsung menebak.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol memaki sesaat sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi dari dalam kelasnya. Ketika Kyungsoo ingin berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol telinganya langsung tertarik kencang ke samping. Dan Kyungsoo tahu siapa pelakunya. Guru yang terkenal _killer_ seantero sekolah.

"Beraninya kau mengacau!" Kyungsoo meringis.

"Ehem… Maaf Philip Ssaem… bisa kau lepaskan?" Tiba-tiba saja Jongin sudah berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, ia menatap tajam guru tersebut hingga akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menuruti perintah Jongin.

"Biarkan kami yang memberinya pelajaran." Junmyeon langsung menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dan di ikuti Jongin di belakangnya, Pernyataan Jongin barusan membuat orang-orang di sana kini tengah saling berbisik.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada anak malang itu jika mereka yang memberikan hukuman?"

"aku harap bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Kasihan sekali."

Dan bisikan-bisikan seperti itu terus menggema di ruang kelas sebelum akhirnya sang guru membentak untuk kembali diam dan fokus pada pelajaran yang tengah ia bawakan.

.

Jedarr!

Suara bedebum pintu terdengar menggema di ruang ganti, suara gemanya menyisir kesunyian di sana. Mata Chanyeol membelalak liar menatap orang-orang di sana yang kini tengah menatapnya takut. Tanpa berfikir panjang Chanyeol langsung saja menghabisi mereka di tempat tanpa memandang laki-laki atau perempuan.

Chanyeol menatap lantai yang terdapat bercak darah dan juga buku pelajaran yang Chanyeol tebak itu milik Baekhyun berserakan di lantai yang basah. "Mana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mencekik leher seorang gadis yang belum kena hajar oleh tangan dinginnya. Gadis itu gelagapan akibat cekikan Chanyeol pada leher jenjangnya.

Kyungsoo mematung di tempat ketika melihat beberapa orang yang berlari ketakutan dari dalam dan ketika ia ingin melangkah masuk Jongin buru-buru menahannya, ia menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, "Jangan lihat." Bisik Jongin.

Junmyeon dan Jongin dengan tenang menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan gadis itu. Tangan gemetarnya menunjuk sebuah loker membuat pandangan Chanyeol, Junmyeon dan Jongin beralih pada loker yang baru saja di tunjuk oleh gadis itu. Dengan gerakan kasar Chanyeol langsung membanting gadis itu hingga bunyi bedebum dan juga suara batuk gadis itu menjadi musik pengiring ketika Chanyeol membuka loker itu. Chanyeol mematung saat menemukan Baekhyun di sana dengan tubuh yang babak belur, ketika tubuh Baekhyun hampir terjatuh Chanyeol langsung menahannya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Jongin tercengang hingga akhirnya ia mengeratkan tangannya pada mata Kyungsoo yang ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Baekh… Baekhyun." Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun hati-hati, air matanya terjatuh melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ketika Chanyeol berhasil menemukannya.

"Chanyeol… maafkan aku."

"Ssst… bibirmu robek, jangan bicara." Bisik Chanyeol lalu dengan seluruh tenaganya Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana untuk di berikan penolongan.

.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang melihat kondisi Baekhyun sekarang. Sejak sampai di rumah sakit Chanyeol tidak sedetikpun meninggalkan Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol tetap menemani Baekhyun ketika namja itu tengah mendapatkan penangan.

Rasa takut menguasai Chanyeol, ia takut kejadian yang menimpah Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut menimpahnya. Jika itu sampai terjadi Chanyeol tidak yakin ia akan setegar Jongin. Kini ia mengerti sebenci apa Jongin pada pelaku pembullyan, dan rasanya sangat memuakkan. Chanyeol bersumpah setelah ini ia akan meminta Junmyeon untuk _drop out_ seluruh orang yang besangkutan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlelap, hatinya begitu teriris melihat Baekhyun yang babak belur seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk jauh dari dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengerti rasa menyesal yang menelusup di hati Jongin seperti apa.

Jongin yang mengerti keterdiaman Chanyeol hanya mampu meremas bahu namja itu memberinya _support_. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang berada di sebrangnya hanya mampu terdiam dengan hati yang menggeram menahan amarah. Setelah ini Junmyeon bersumpah jika ia akan men _drop out_ semua siswa dan siswi yang bersangkutan dengan khasus ini.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di ranjang yang sama dengan Baekhyun hanya mampu menitihkan air mata seraya menggenggam jemari lentik namja itu. Ia sangat sedih melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menepati janji untuk menjaga Baekhyun ia sangat menyesal.

"Baekhyun… cepat sembuh." Lirihnya hingga akhirnya mengundang sebuah dekapan Jongin yang mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Yaaahahaha… sampai sini dulu cerita dari saya.**

 **Well, aku ngerjain ff ini ketika ulangan fisika tengah berlangsung hohoho… ketauan banget ya mana IPA gadungan-_-v muehehehe…**

 **Gimana part ini? Sebentar lagi HunHan akan tiba hehehehe… anyway… makasih ya yang udah mau nunggu cerita aku ini… makasih banyaak hueeee~ ^^**

 **Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Okay**

 **By : (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character is da bae(?).**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Luna (f{x}), Yerin (GFriend) and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, HunHan, Chanbaek.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **Because I'm Kaisoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay, and TaoRis Shipper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak tiba di China Sehun belum sekali pun berani keluar dari rumah orang tuanya, hatinya masih meragu untuk bertemu dengan Luhan apalagi mengingat bagaimana sikap Baekhyun ketika ia ingin berangkat ke China. Sehun bukanlah orang yang tidak peka terhadap situasi tapi kelebihannya yang dapat mengendalikan diri dengan baik justru membuatnya terlihat biasa saja. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika hati namja itu justru ketar-ketir dibuatnya. Sehun tahu jika ada yang di tutupi oleh Baekhyun tapi untuk menebak apa itu ia justru tidak berani. Terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapinya. Ya, Sehun mengaku jika ia akan menjadi pecundang jika harus menghadapi hal yang sangat mengganggu dirinya. Sehun takut jika bertemu dengan Luhan nanti justru akan ada sebuah fakta yang kelak menghantam dirinya dan Sehun belum siap.

"Bodoh! Lalu untuk apa kau jauh-jauh datang dari Korea ke China jika hanya bersembunyi?" sang Ibu tercinta yang baru mendengar curhatan Sehun barusan mendengus tidak suka melihat Sehun yang tampak seperti pecundang yang kalah sebelum berperang.

"Tapi Mom… bagaimana jika Luhan-"

"Kalau kau sudah tidak cinta padanya lebih baik pulang sana ke Korea, untuk apa jauh-jauh datang ke sini." Wanita yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas penting perusahaan itu mendongak dan menatap Sehun sadis. Sehun meneguk liurnya, perkataan pedas sang ibu ada benarnya juga dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat pencerahan karena itu. "Jika kau masih jadi pengecut seperti itu apa perlu kau mommy temani eoh?" Yerin melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai mata elangnya itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Gerutu Sehun dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Melihat itu Yerin tersenyum kecil lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut coklat Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi anak kecilku Oh Sehun." Yerin tersenyum puas melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin cemberut dibuatnya. "Jadi, pilihanmu ada tiga Sehunku sayang… Kejar Luhan tanpa bantuanku, atau kejar Luhan dengan bantuanku atau kembali ke korea dengan tangan kosong… kau bahkan sudah berbohong pada Mom dan Dad demi bisa jauh-jauh ke China kan? Mom yakin kau tidak mau menyesal."

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan dan segala opsi yang diberikan oleh Yerin, opsi kedua dan ketiga sudah pasti tidak akan ia pilih jadi apa ini saatnya ia melakukan opsi pertama? Benar kata Yerin ia tidak mau menyesal di kemudian hari hanya karena dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk menemui Luhan.

"Aku…" Sehun mengigit bibirnya gusar.

"Pulang sana jika kau masih bimbang seperti itu." Yerin jadi sebal sendiri melihat anak semata wayangnya yang tidak bisa tegas dalam mengambil keputusan, padahal ini adalah masalah penting yang harus diputuskan secepatnya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Ara! Ara! Aku berangkat Mommy." Sungut Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruang kerja orang tuanya itu. Yerin tersenyum puas di balik meja kerjanya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada data perusahaan.

.

Dengan di antar oleh supir pribadi keluarganya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke apartemen Luhan yang alamatnya sudah diberikan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ketika sampai di depan gedung pencakar itu Sehun masih berdiri mematung di samping mobilnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat langit yang tampak murung siang itu, angin kencang bertiup menyibak rambut coklatnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya keras untuk menghalau debar jantungnya yang menggila. Ia semakin dekat dengan Luhan dan _by the way_ bagaimana kabar namja itu sekarang?

Sekali lagi Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum akhirnya melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen mewah tersebut. Ini apartemen mewah yang sistem keamanannya tentu saja ketat, oleh karena itu sebelum masukpun Sehun harus di check dengan hati-hati. Setelah berhasil masuk Sehun lantas langsung menaiki lift untuk sampai di lantai apartemen milik Luhan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah ia berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh dan hanya mampu memadangi pintu apartemen Luhan yang tertutup rapat. Dengan jantung yang berdebar dan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Sehun memencet bel apartemen Luhan dan tidak lama dari itu terdengar suara interkom menyahut.

"Siapa?" itu suara seorang gadis, Sehun mengejab beberapa kali karena terkejut. Apa ia salah apartemen? Atau…

"Er… Apa Luhan Hyung tinggal di sini?" Sehun justru kembali bertanya sebelum akhirnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka lebar untuk dirinya. Seorang gadis cantik yang mungkin umurnya sedikit lebih tua dari Sehun menyambutnya.

"Luhan Hyung? Kau? Apa kau Baekhyun? Ah sudah pasti kau Baekhyun kan? Karena hanya aku, Luhan, Baekhyun dan kedua orang tua kami yang tahu apartemen ini." Gadis cantik itu mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata sipitnya, belum sempat Sehun menjawab gadis itu kembali berbicara dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya, "Astagaa… aku sudah lama sekali ingin bertemu denganmu Baekhyun… kau jauh lebih tinggi ya padahal dari cerita Luhan tinggimu dan tingginya tidak jauh berbeda tapi lihat… kau bahkan sangat tinggi dan juga sangat tampan." Gadis itu tersenyum cerah sebelum akhirnya menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. "Jika dari foto kau berbeda ya dengan aslinya… tapi jika di perhatikan wajahmu memang mirip sih dengan Luhan." Sehun memundurkan kepalanya ketika wajah gadis itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Astaga… aku cerewet sekali yah… Baek… kau silahkan duduk dulu… aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu… kau pasti lelah ya?" gadis itu mendorong Sehun untuk terduduk di sofa hingga Sehun jatuh terduduk tanpa perlawanan.

' _Siapa gadis ini? Mana Luhan?'_ Sehun membatin curiga dengan pandangan yang menjelajah pada apartemen mewah milik Luhan tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan sang belahan jiwa.

"Jadi Baek… apa kau suka dengan _orange_ jus?" gadis itu meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di atas meja kaca di depan Sehun.

"Mana Luhan Hyung?" bukannya menjawab, lagi-lagi Sehun justru melontarkan pertanyaan.

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah, "Dia sedang keluar sebentar untuk membelikan susu untukku… oh iya ternyata suaramu jauh lebih berat ya jika dibandingkan dengan saat kau dulu menelponku." Gadis itu terkekeh seraya meneliti penampilan Sehun lamat-lamat.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya, hatinya terus menduga-duga siapa gadis ini sebenarnya dan ada hubungan apa dengan Luhan.

"Ah…" Sehun mendongak untuk melihat gadis itu merintih kesakitan tapi detik berikutnya senyum cerah lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sehun mengernyit melihat gadis itu tengah mengusap-usap perutnya yang buncit. "Berikan tanganmu Baekhyun…" Gadis itu menarik tangan Sehun tanpa menunggu persetujuan. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan Sehun pada perutnya yang buncit dan dapat Sehun rasakan jika ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sana, "Tendangan calon keponakanmu sangat kencang ya? Biar aku tebak pasti dia laki-laki." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun, Sehun berjengit sebelum akhirnya menarik tangannya dengan cepat lalu menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Ca… calon ke… keponakan?" Wajah Sehun pias seketika, "Kau sudah menikah dengan Luhan Hyung?" jantungnya berdebar kencang hingga rasanya sakit, persedian Sehun rasanya melemas. Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu Baek? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menentang pernikahan kami? kau yang menyuruh kami untuk menikah setelah bayi ini lahirkan?" gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Jadi anak itu- Luhan Hyung?- Jadi kau…" Sehun jadi tergagap di tempat, wajahnya sudah pucat, nafasnya memburu tidak karuan dan hal itu justru membuatnya tampak mengerikan.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut, "Ya… aku hamil di luar pernikahan.. tapi-"

"Luna aku- Sehun?" detik berikutnya terdengar suara benda jatuh berserakan membuat Sehun dan gadis itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang terkejut di tempatnya.

"Sehun? Siapa Sehun?" Gadis yang ternyata bernama Luna itu memandang Luhan bingung sampai akhirnya ia menatap Sehun yang tengah terdiam menatap Luhan. "Jadi kau bukan Baekhyun? Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggal Luhan? Jadi siapa kau ini?" Tanya Luna beruntut tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Luna, Sehun lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Luhan dengan kosong sedangkan yang di tatap tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Luhan Hyung…" Panggil Sehun dengan suara yang berat namun terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinga Luhan membuat degup jantung namja cantik itu menggila karena mendengarnya.

"A… apa yang… kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup sendiri berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun kembali setelah sekian lama tidak jumpa, tangannya terkepal erat untuk menyembunyikan gemetarnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arah Luhan. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa dirinya telah kalah kali ini mengingat gadis itu kini mengandung anak Luhan. Mereka bahkan sudah tinggal satu atap dan juga setelah anak itu lahir mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Tidak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk memperjuangkan Luhan dan membawanya kembali ke China, ia sudah kalah telak dengan gadis itu. "Aku… mengunjungi Hyung." Sehun tersenyum sedih matanya menyapu pandangan Luhan yang memancarkan sorot terkejut. Luhan terdiam masih tergugu di tempatnya, "Apa kabar… Luhan Hyung?"

"Aku… Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Luna masih diam menjadi penonton setia percakapan mereka, hatinya menduga-duga ada hubungan apa antara Luhan dengan Sehun ini kenapa mereka tampak kaku satu sama lain?

Sehun menampakkan senyum sedihnya sebelum menjawab, "Baik." Hanya satu kata yang mampu Sehun ucapkan sebab lidahnya terlalu kelu saat ini.

"Errr… kalian berdua bicaralah." Luna buru-buru saja mangkir dari sana memberikan ruang untuk kedua namja itu berbicara. Orang bodoh manapun pasti tahu jika ada sesuatu yang terjalin di antara Luhan dan Sehun, apalagi ketika Luna dapat melihat sorot mata keduanya yang memancarkan rasa rindu yang kuat.

Setelah kepergian Luna akhirnya Luhan baru berani melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehun, mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan yang mendongak untuk menjangkau wajah Sehun yang menunduk untuk menatapnya. "Selamat untuk… bayimu." Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan yang tercengang.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Luhan menjawabnya dengan suara yang tercekat, "Terimakasih." Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

" _Damn! I can't hold it anymore!_ " Sehun mengumpat sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memangut bibir Luhan untuk melepas rasa rindunya yang kian membuncah seiring Luhan mendekat. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

Awalanya Luhan tampak terkejut akibat serangan Sehun barusan tapi tanpa mau mendustai hatinya Luhan membalas pangutan lembut dari Sehun dan juga pelukan rindu namja itu. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Luhan lah yang pertama kali melepaskan pangutan mereka tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Luhan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. "Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Luhan tanpa mau menatap wajah Sehun.

" _I miss you_." Lirih Sehun lalu mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku…"

"Ya." Jawab Sehun cepat ia tidak mau mendengar kalimat apapun setelah itu karena pasti akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Luhan tercekat lalu segera mendongak untuk menatap mata Sehun yang tampak kelam untuk di pandang.

"Maaf." Lirih Luhan dan Sehun hanya diam tak menggubris. "Sampai kapan kau di China?" tambah Luhan.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya."

"Jangan! Eh… eum.. maksudku…" Luhan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya karena bingung, Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Sebelum aku kembali ke Korea, mau temani aku selama di China?" tanpa berfikir panjang Luhan mengangguk antusias membuat Sehun kembali melepas senyumnya untuk Luhan.

"Terima kasih Hyung."

 _Aku akan merebutmu kembali!_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tengah terlelap di hadapannya, sesekali tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah tampan itu. Perasaan bahagia yang entah datang dari mana begitu membuncah di relung hati Kyungsoo ketika menatap wajah damai Jongin yang terlelap. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika ada pergerakan kecil dari Jongin yang tampaknnya tidak terlalu nyaman tidur di atas sofa panjang rumah sakit di mana Baekhyun di rawat. Merasa tidak tega akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah dan ia memilih untuk duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet beludru yang terlihat mahal itu. Kyungsoo duduk bersandar pada kaki Sofa hingga posisinya membelakangi Jongin yang terlelap.

Mata besarnya memandangi Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah buku yang ia taruh di atas ranjang Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang terus mengganggam jemari lentik namja itu. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Lalu pandangannya kembali teralih pada Junmyeon dan Yixing yang tengah terlelap dengan posisi yang saling memeluk satu sama lain di atas karpet yang sama dengan yang Kyungsoo duduki.

Kyungsoo hampir saja terlelap andai dekapan Jongin pada lehernya tidak begitu erat. "Kenapa pindah? Kau merasa kesempitan eoh?" bisik Jongin dengan suara yang khas bangun tidurnya dan itu sangat terdengar seksi di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Jongin namun justru sebuah kecupan singkat dihadiahkan untuknya dari Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah karena perbuatan Jongin barusan.

"Sini naik." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo hingga namja itu akhirnya kembali menaiki sofa panjang rumah sakit itu. "Masih merasa sempit?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir kau akan merasa tidak nyaman jika harus berbagi tempat denganku sedangkan sofanya tidak terlalu besar." Jongin tersenyum tulus mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo barusan dengan mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga akhirnya Kyungsoo kini berada di atas namja itu. "Ya! Jongin… apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan takut mengganggu yang lain lalu berusaha untuk lepas dari dekapan Jongin di bawahnya.

"Posisi ini sangat nyaman untukku, sekarang ayo kita tidur." Jongin tersenyum yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat cabul hingga membuat namja itu bergidik melihatnya.

"Kau akan sesak nanti Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo lagi, bukannya menjawab Jongin justru buru-buru memejamkan matanya kembali lalu memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin dengan suara yang sensual membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan buru-buru membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin karena malu mendengarnya. Jongin terkekeh lalu menicum puncak kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tertidur dengan memeluk Kyungsoo di atasnya.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan empat dini hari, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terbangun dari lelapnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung mendapatkan wajah serius Jongin yang tengah memperhatikan ponsel di genggamannya. Mengetahui jika Kyungsoo terjaga Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang, "Kenapa bangun hm?" bisik Jongin lembut membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat ketika suara lembut itu menyapu indra pendengarannya.

"Kau ingin minum hm?" Tanya Jongin lagi tanpa menghentikan sapuan tangannya pada kepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk layaknya anak kecil membuat Jongin terkekeh melihatnya. "Beri aku kecupan." Jongin menunjuk bibirnya yang mengembangkan senyuman, mendengar hal itu Kyungsoo buru-buru memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi mesum eh?" Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Jongin, mendengarkan dengan seksama detak jantung namja itu yang terdengar begitu menenangkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh sebentar lalu bertanya, "Kau ingin ke café rumah sakit Chagiya?" Tangan Jongin masih saja bermain di antara anak rambut Kyungsoo yang mulai tumbuh.

"Memangnya kau ingin ke sana?" tanya Kyungsoo balik tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin _hot cappuccino_." Bisik Jongin lalu tangannya turun untuk mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak lagi untuk menatap Jongin yang tengah memamerkan senyum mesumnya bagi Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan Jongin-ah, ayo jika kau ingin ke cafeteria." Kyungsoo buru-buru bangun dari atas tubuh Jongin, Jongin terkekeh senang lalu mengulurkan tangannya agar Kyungsoo membantunya untuk berdiri. Setelah Kyungsoo memberikannya tongkat, Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang masih fokus membaca bukunya.

"Hyung… aku ingin membeli minuman, kau mau?" Tanya Jongin, Chanyeol mendongak dari bukunya.

"Aku ingin _green tea latte_." Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang ia baca ketika Jongin mengangguk.

"Ayo, Kyungsoo chagi." Jongin berjalan bersisian dengan Kyungsoo untuk sampai di cafeteria yang berada di lantai dasar. Suasana café yang buka dua puluh empat jam itu tampak tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin berhubung jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan membiarkan dirinya yang memesan. Untuk sementara Kyungsoo hanya memesan satu _hot cappuccino_ untuk Jongin dan satu coklat panas untuk dirinya. setelah pesanan itu ia dapat Kyungsoo membawanya menuju meja tempat di mana Jongin menunggu.

"Apa yang kau pesan?" Tanya Jongin ketika ia sudah menerima satu _cup hot cappuccino_ dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

"Coklat panas." Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak berubah…" lirih Jongin namun Kyungsoo masih bisa menangkap ucapan Jongin barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, Jongin menggeleng pelan lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengusak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada."

Setelah itu keheningan terajut di antara mereka, Kyungsoo asik dengan coklat panas miliknya sedangkan Jongin asik dengan terus memandangi Kyungsoo dalam diam. Tatapannya melembut setiap kali dua bola matanya menangkap sosok namja yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya itu. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sangat mencintai Kyungsoo tanpa penjelasan yang bernalar Jongin menerimanya, ia menerima segala kekurangan yang Kyungsoo miliki. Jongin merasa jika detak jantungnya tercipta memang untuk berpacu dengan waktu ketika ia mengagumi Kyungsoo, Jongin juga merasa jika setiap senyum yang terukir di bibirnya memang diciptakan hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo di sisinya, ia sangat tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu dan sampai kapanpun Jongin juga tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu. Karena jika memang itu terjadi Jongin yakin hidupnya akan hampa. Karena seluruh rasa cinta yang ia miliki sudah ia berikan seluruhnya untuk Kyungsoo. Setiap tatapan lembut, getaran, desiran, senyuman, pacuan jantung, letupan cinta yang Jongin rasakan mungkin memang akan tercipta jika itu Kyungsoo sosoknya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Lagi dan lagi Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Dengar Kyungsoo… dengar sumpahku baik-baik." Kedua tangan Jongin terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo erat-erat, "Aku mencintaimu dan aku bersumpah akan terus mencintaimu… aku bersumpah akan terus menatapmu dengan penuh segala rasa pemujaan meskipun seluruh manusia tidak lagi ingin menatapmu dan aku akan terus melakukannya untukmu, aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu sekalipun aku telah jatuh pada titik di mana aku hancur, aku bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu dengan seluruh nyawaku, aku bersumpah akan terus menyayangimu dengan segenap cinta di hatiku… Aku bersumpah jika sumpahku hanya untukmu Kim Kyungsoo." Hati Kyungsoo terenyuh mendengar segala sumpah yang Jongin ucapkan untuknya, begitu menggetarkan sekaligus menghangatkan hatinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik… Aku akan berhenti melaksanakan sumpahku… jika kelak aku telah mati mendahuluimu atau…" Jongin meneguk liurnya kelu, "Atau… karena kau yang memintaku untuk berhenti… maka dari itu Kyungsoo aku mohon… jangan pernah memintaku untuk berhenti memperjuangkanmu hingga titik nadirku datang."

Cukup. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa sangat dicintai kali ini, perasaan bahagia itu sangat membuncah di relung hatinya hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk menahannya. Terlalu penuh hingga kebahagian itu menciptakan sebuah tangis haru yang menandakan jika Kyungsoo bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin, aku mohon jangan berhenti memperjuangkanku." Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Jongin tersenyum lembut melihat kebahagian yang terpancar dari wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku Kyungsoo." Jongin menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk di kecupnya dengan penuh rasa cinta yang ia miliki. "Tetaplah di sisiku Kyungsoo… kuatkan aku." Jongin terus melakukan kecupan itu secara berulang-ulang sampai Kyungsoo berpindah tempat ke atas pangkuan Jongin untuk memberikan namja itu sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Sayang, Kau ingin kopi?" Luna meletakkan omlete di atas piring Luhan yang kini tampak penuh dengan menu sarapan yang dibuatkan Luna, Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya hanya terdiam dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan sarapannya sendiri. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Sehun menahan segala perasaan tidak mengenakan yang berkecamuk.

"Eh… Aku… baiklah." Jawab Luhan dengan kikuk ketika ia tertangkap basah oleh Sehun tengah memandanginya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Luna, Sehun mendongak untuk menatap yeoja itu.

"Tidak terima kasih." Lalu Sehun kembali fokus pada sarapannya.

"Oh baiklah." Luna bergegas menuju dapur kembali.

"Buatkan dia teh saja Luna." Luhan berteriak dari meja makan agar dapat di dengar oleh Luna yang kini tengah berada di dalam dapur.

"Baik sayaang…" Luna balik berteriak untuk menyahuti Luhan.

Sehun berdecak ketika mendengar panggilan sayang Luna yang ditunjukkan untuk Luhan, melihat ketidak sukaan Sehun barusan Luhan justru menatap Sehun lamat-lamat. "Katakan jika kau masih mencintaiku!" desis Sehun tidak sabaran. Pada akhirnya Sehun tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya. Siapa yang bisa menahannya? Tujuan utama Sehun datang ke China adalah mendapatkan kembali Luhan bukan untuk berpura-pura jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, tapi Sehun… kau lihat sendiri aku memiliki tanggung jawab di sini." Luhan menyahuti dengan tenang namun berbanding terbalik dengan tatapannya yang memancarkan sorot kekalutan.

"Perse-"

"Kopi dan tehnya dataang~" Luna bersenandung riang seraya meletakkan kopi dan tehnya di hadapan kedua namja itu masing-masing.

"Hati-hati Luna…" Tegur Luhan ketika melihat Luna yang lagi-lagi terlalu aktif padahal ia tengah mengandung. "Aku tidak mau bayi dalam kandunganmu terancam bahaya karena kau terlalu aktif." Luhan manambahi.

Luna tersenyum cerah hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih ke arah Luhan, ia mengusap perut buncitnya sesaat, "Terima kasih Luhanie~ Aku-" Dengan gerakan sengaja yang tidak di sadari oleh Luhan dan Luna Sehun melemparkan garpu di tangannya hingga jatuh ke bawah hingga membuat bunyi kegaduhan yang menyebabkan omongan Luna terpotong.

"Err maaf." Sehun menunduk untuk mengambil garpu yang sengaja ia jatuhkan.

"Tidak apa, kau bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru." Luna tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil alih garpu dari tangan Sehun dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah." Luna tersenyum lantas segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Luhan berada. "Jadi Sehun, aku kira kau adalah Baekhyun." Luna menatap Sehun ingin tahu lalu menyuapkan sarapan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Bukan, tapi aku temannya Baekhyun." Sahut Sehun dengan tenang.

"Woah jadi kau masih sekolah?"

"Ya."

"Ah kita belum berkenalan secara formalkan? Baiklah… Kenalkan aku Luna tunangan dari Luhan." Luna tersenyum senang lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk dijabat oleh Sehun sedangkan tangan kirinya memerkan sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Sehun." Jawab Sehun singkat lantas membalas jabat tangan dari Luna.

"Hanya itu?" Luna melongo dibuatnya karena Sehun tampak dingin terhadapnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Yak au bisa bercerita di mana sekolahmu atau kelas berapa kau sekarang atau apa hubungannya kau dengan Luhan." Luna mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada sarapannya.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" Luna mengangguk dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

" _Well_ aku adalah-"

"Errr Luna boleh aku pinta sosismu?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja langsung memotong omongan Sehun ketika ia sadar ke mana namja tampan itu akan berbicara.

"Tentu saja, jadi Sehun apa tadi?" Luna menatap Sehun dengan wajah penasaran sedangkan Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya sebatas teman saja." Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh namun matanya menatap tajam pada Luhan.

"Oh." Luna mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Luhan Hyung… boleh aku menginap? Maksudku selama aku di China boleh aku tinggal di sini?" Luhan yang baru saja meneguk minumannya langsung tersedak karena permintaan Sehun barusan.

"Tentu saja boleh, ada dua kamar di sini… kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu yang kosong." Sahut Luna ketika Luhan tampak diam tidak menyahuti.

"Luna ini apartemenku-" Luhan tampak ingin memperotes sebelum suara berat Sehun mengintrupsi.

"Jadi tidak boleh yah…"

"Bukan begitu… tentu saja boleh."

"Benar?" Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya. Luhan dan Luna mengangguk bersamaan. "Tapi aku tidak ingin tidur sendiri, aku ingin tidur bersamamu Luhan Hyung, Tidak apakan aku pinjam Luhan Hyung selama di sini?" Sehun menampilkan wajah polosnya namun justru membuat hati Luhan menjadi ketar-ketir.

"Err tapi-" Luna tampak ingin menolak tidak terima dengan permintaan Sehun barusan.

"Hanya selama aku di China." Potong Sehun dengan tenang.

"Baiklah." Luna akhirnya pasrah.

"Ah… Terima kasih." Lagi-lagi Sehun melemparkan senyum miringnya yang sangat misterius itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun Baek?" Chanyeol yang baru saja mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca langsung dikejutkan karena ketika ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun namja itu telah menatapnya dalam diam. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun ingin sekali menyentuh kepala Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk membaca buku namun tubuhnya sangat sakit sehingga yang ia dapat lakukan hanyalah menatap Chanyeol dalam diam. Untuk membuka mulutnya pun terasa sangat perih karena sudut bibir Baekhyun robek oleh sebab itu Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol hingga namja itu sadar akan dirinya.

"Haus?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu dengan sigap Chanyeol segera membantu Baekhyun untuk meminum. "Apa rasanya masih sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu duduk di atas ranjang yang di tempati oleh namja itu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun berbohong, tapi Chanyeol terlalu naïf untuk menguak faktanya jadi Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku." bisik Chanyeol.

"Bu… kan… salah… mu." Ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"Tidak! ini semua salahku." Chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuknya dengan lembut ke bibir Baekhyun, menahan namja itu untuk berbicara. "Aku dan Junmyeon sudah sepakat untuk mengeluarkan orang-orang yang telah mem _bully_ mu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata jangan.

"Jangan… kau tahu… jika… seseorang… di… _drop… out…_ dari… sekolah kita… maka… ia… tidak akan… mendapatkan… sekolah… yang… mau… menerimanya… lagi… pikirkan… masa depan… mereka…" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan tersendat-sendat menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, "Aku… memaafkan… mereka…" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak Baekhyun… mereka harus dibuat jera." Suara namja itu menjadi dingin ketika mengucapkannya.

"Tapi… tidak… dengan… _drop out_ … aku… mohon…" setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata bulan sabit Baekhyun.

"Pasti ini yang orang tuamu inginkan jika mereka tahu Baek."

"Jangan… jangan… Chanyeol… jangan _dorp out_ … jangan beritahu _…_ orang tuaku _…_ "

"Baek-"

"Aku mohon…" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui permohonan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun lamat-lamat dengan sayang lalu Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun tidak erat karena ia tahu tubuh Baekhyun pasti masih sakit sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek… sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari di China, Sehun berusaha keras untuk terlelap tapi ketika mengetahui Luhan belum juga kunjung datang di kamarnya membuat Sehun menjadi gelisah sendiri.

 _Sepuluh menit dia tidak datang aku akan mencarinya…_

Sepuluh menit terlewat.

 _Baiklah aku beri toleransi… dua menit lagi…_

Tiga puluh menit terlewat.

"Brengsek! Mau ku bunuh dia eh?" Sehun melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lantas segara beranjak keluar dari kamar mewah milik Luhan ini. Ketika keluar dari dalam kamar mata Sehun langsung terjatuh pada celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan langkah yang hati-hati Sehun mendekati pintu itu.

"Temani aku tidur Luhanie~ aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu di sisiku."

"Tapi ada Sehun… aku harus menemaninya selama di China."

"Apa Sehun sangat penting bagimu?" Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari Luhan.

"Setidaknya temani aku sampai aku terlelap."

"Kau bahkan tidak kunjung terlelap sedari tadi." Luhan mendesah pasrah.

"Kau tampak berbeda sejak kedatangan Sehun." Suara Luna terdengar sedih.

"Berbeda? Apanya?"

"Sikapmu tentu saja, dulu kau sering memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang, mengusap perutku, dan mengecup keningku… tapi kedatangan Sehun yang bahkan masih bisa dihitung dengan jam kau telah melupakan segala kebiasaanmu… kau bahkan hanya memanggilku dengan nama saja." Lagi-lagi terdengar Luhan menghembuskan nafas gusarnya. "Ada hubungan apa kau sebenarnya dengan dia Lu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Luna." Sahut Luhan.

"Baiklah… Untuk sekarang jangan anggap aku sebagai calon istrimu, tapi anggap aku lagi sebagai sahabat penamu... ceritakan segalanya Lu padaku… sebagai sahabat… mungkin memang sedikit berbeda jika kau meneceritakannya secara langsung." Luhan tampak bungkam. "Apa itu sulit? Kita sudah melakukannya sejak kecil Lu, kau selalu mencertakan segala masalahmu padaku melalui surat… lalu apa salahnya bercerita tentang Sehun padaku secara langsung?"

"Tidak kali ini Luna… aku mohon mengertilah…"

"Baiklah… Walaupun kau dan aku adalah sahabat pena tapi… kita memang belum pernah bertatap muka sebelumnya kan? Sebelum malam itu."

 _Apanya malam itu? Malam di mana kalian membuat anak eoh?_ _Jadi Luhan dan Luna dulunya hanya sebatas sahabat pena? Lalu karena malam apapun itu yang aku tidak mau peduli mereka baru saling mengenal? Eh bagaimana maksudnya? Aku bingung sendiri jika menguping begini…_

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, membuat Sehun semakin mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu.

"Errr Luhan… terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku yang kelak kau lah yang akan menjadi suamiku… aku senang karena kau orangnya… andai waktu itu bukan dirimu mungkin… aku sudah bunuh diri."

"Ssst Luna… jaga ucapanmu… aku mohon jangan bertindak bodoh… kau tenang saja karena aku akan tetap menikahimu… agar kelak bayi ini lahir memiliki seorang figur ayah dihidupnya."

"Luhaan… terima kasih karena telah mau bertanggung jawab… maaf karena telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Jika kau memang memiliki orang yang kau cintai bicaralah padaku Lu."

 _Memangnya jika Luhan menceritakannya kau mau melepaskan Luhan eoh?_

"Jangan-jangan Sehun lah yang kau cintai?"

 _Tepat sekali! Gadis pintar! Eh gadis? Oh aku ralat… wanita pintar! Eh tunggu… biar bagaimana pun tetap saja dia bodoh! jika dia pintar dia tidak akan mau berhubungan seperti itu sampai hamil pula… atau jangan-jangan mereka melakukannya ketika sedang mabuk? Seperti malam di mana aku hampir menyerang Baekhyun? Astagaaa Oh Sehun berhenti menduga-duga!_

"Sudah malam… tidurlah…"

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Itu sudah tidak penting Luna… siapapun yang aku cintai jika kelak kaulah yang akan terikat denganku… itu tidak penting lagi… karena kelak cepat atau lambat… aku harus belajar mencintaimu dan melupakannya."

Jantung Sehun seolah terhunus sembilu mendengar penuturan Luhan barusan, jadi dirinya sudah tidak penting bagi Luhan? Bagaimana Luhan mengatakannya dengan tenang seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku membebankanmu."

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu jika Sehunlah yang kau cintai… jawab dengan jujur Lu."

"Ya… tapi kau lebih membutuhkan aku Luna…"

"Maafkan aku Luhan."

"Tidak apa… Sekarang tidurlah."

 _Brengsek!_

Tangan Sehun terkepal erat di kedua sisinya. Hatinya bergemuruh antara amarah dan rasa sakit.

 _Ck! Kau memberikanku tantangan eoh? Baiklah… akan aku buat kau kembali ke dalam pelukanku… jika Chanyeol bisa meraih Baekhyun… jika Jongin bisa menggapai lagi Kyungsoo… aku tentu bisa… aku tidak akan kalah Luhan… lihat saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Torororo~ hyaaaa aku balik lagi dengan ff ini.. maaf banget telat update;( bc akhir akhir ini lagi banyak drama di hidup gue tsaahhh geliii-_-~**

 **First… aku mau curhat… baca yak._.v**

 **Jadi gini… ada banyak halangan buat aku lanjutin ff ini… pertama acara keluarga, acara maen sama temen-temen._.v acara nonton(?) acara download anime(?) acara mantengin youtube(?) acara nontonin kaisoo moment(?) acara streaming(?) acara kakak sepupu lahiran(?) acara pingsan gara gara liat teaser Lucky One dan Monster WEH GILA AING MIMISAN(?) abang diooh sama mas kaihh buat aku kahdushfwfahda GAK KUADH! Well bukan itu yang mau aku curhatin HAHA… jadi gini... aku itu orang baru di fandom ini… aku emang kenal EXO dari kelas 8 grgr temen aku salah satu EXO-L tapi aku masih biasa aja *nyesel woy* tapi aku mulai tergila-gila sama EXO pas kelas 11 sejak bulan januari lalu tepatnya sih… ketika salah satu temen *yg bukan EXO-L* nyuruh nonton EXO Next Door dan setelah itu hati aku kayak di door doorin gt sama mereka(?) sejak itu cinta mulai bersemi untuk EXO(?)**

 **Dari situ gue cerita ke** _ **baekhyeol**_ **yang tentunya aeri HAHA… kalo hati gue cenat-cenut kalo liat Dio… jadi gue bertanya, "Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?" *tsaahh hahaha… sejak saat itu dia ngeracunin gue dengan EXO sampe tiap hari dan gue overdose(?) wakakakak…**

 **Tapi ada satu hal yang buat gue sedih… yang support gue suka sama EXO bisa di itung sama jari mungkin gak lebih dari jari kanan gue yang berjumlah lima(?) kemana sisahnya? Terlalu shock man! Mereka shock gue suka sama EXO… mereka bilang gue gak cocok di fandom ini… mereka gak suka gue sayang sama EXO… mereka jahat… hayati sakit... dan yang lebih parah adalah sampe ada yang bilang gini ke gue, "Gue beliin lo album EXO yang baru tapi ini yang terakhir." Seneng dong gue awalnya gue mau ngeiyain tapi ada kata-kata yang ganjil gitu jadi gue nanya, "Maksudnya yang terakhir?" gue natep mata dia dengan bingung *tsaaahhh, "Terakhir kali lo sebut-sebut Korean di depan muka gue… terakhir kali lo suka sama korea." Jleb… saat itu gue ingin berkata kasar.. Kenapa? KENAPA? gue kecewa coy kecewa sampe akhirnya dengan aura suram gue barkata, "Gak. Makasih."**

 **Sejak itu gue mikir… emangnya salah gue suka sayang cinta rindu EXO? Ada yang salah? Emangnya merugikan buat orang-orang di sekitar gue? Nggak kan? yang suka gue kenapa mereka yang harus ngelarang-ngelarang gue? Abang gue yang suka jepang aja gak ada masalah tuh, lah ini bangsa mereka kan tetanggaan kepeleset sampe *gak juga sih* ngapa cuma gue yang di larang-larang coba? Me-nya-kit-kaaan…**

 **Bahkan abang gue ngomong, "Lo tuh cocoknya sama** _ **this is spartaaa~**_ **karena lo tuh cowok *asli gue cewek! Sumpah demi!*gak cocok lo mah sama korea… lo juga cocoknya kalo maen film jadi Godzilla *oke abang gue emang gila*" tapi biar gimana pun gue sayang sama dia *tsaaah**

 **Duuhh jadi bablas curhatnya-_-v Well jadi intinya lo curhat ada apa ya? Gak tau gue juga-_-v Cuma mau berbagi keluh kesah aja tentang gue yang di anggap remeh karena ini… HAHAHA…**

 **OH IYA PUASA PERTAMA NIH… AYO SEMANGAT YA YANG PUASA… DAN SATU LAGI… MAAF NIH KALO AKU ADA SALAH SAMA KALIAN… MUEHEHE… SEMANGAT PUASANYA \\(^o^)/… GUE TAU EXO TUH AKDHEHDWNCJWDUAJDALK BANGET TAPI AYO KITA TAHAN IMAN ERLELELELE~ HAHAHA BENTAR LAGI LEBARAN SABAR AJA SABAR(?)**

 **BIG THANKS TO :** _ **baekhyeol**_ **because udah ngeracunin aing EXO hingga overdose begini(?) FYI YA GUYS… AKU DAN** _ **baekhyeol**_ **lagi ngeracunin teman-teman kita biar suka EXO juga;') Alhamdulillah udah kena 2 orang wakakakakak** **makasih juga buat para pembaca yang buat aku semangat karena review dari kalian… makasiiih banyak banget ya kalian… aku sayang kalian muaacchhh…**

 **Makasih buat para silent reader…**

 **Makasih banyak banget banget yang udah support aku dalam pengetikan ff ini…**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah follow & fav…**

 **XOXO,**

 **Fanfreaktion.**

 **p.s : ADA YANG MAU ULANG TAHUN LHO BESOK… SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA YA BUAT** _ **baekhyeol**_ **CIE GUE NGUCAPIN YANG PERTAMA HAHA! SEMOGA KELAS DUA BELAS NANTI SEKELAS LAGI BIAR TIGA TAHUN SEKELAS TERUS BIAR BISA TUKER PIKIRAN TERUS BIAR BISA KERJA SAMA TERUS BIAR BISA NONTON EXO DI KELAS KALO FREECLASS TERUS(?) BIAR BISA FANGIRLING BARENG TERUS… BIAR BISA APAPAUN BARENG-BARENG TERUS(?) WAKAKAKAK**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Okay**

 **By : (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character is da bae(?).**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (f{x}), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **#NP : L'Arc~en~Ciel-Hitomi no Juunin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amber menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah membaca majalah sport ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja berdering. Tanpa berfikir panjang wanita itu mengangkat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Keheningan menyambut Amber sebelum akhirnya wanita itu yang angkat bicara pertama kali.

"Siapa?"

"Amber…" panggil seseorang di sebrang sana yang mampu membuat Amber membeku seketika ketika mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Jun-sie…" lirih Amber dengan pandangan yang kosong, degup jantungnya berpacu, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk bahkan tangannya gemetar pelan.

"Apa kabar?" suara berat Do Min Joon menyapa indra pendengaran Amber lagi. Amber tidak mampu berkata-kata ketika ia dapat mendengar suara berat Minjun lagi setelah sekian lama suara itu tidak pernah menyapanya. "…Amber?"

"Ne Minjun-sie… aku baik…" Amber tidak berani menanyakan kabar pria itu karena Amber tahu jika Minjun sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Jangan formal seperti itu Amber, kau seperti dengan siapa saja…" Minjun terkekeh pelan untuk menghalau kekauan yang terjalin di keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?" setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk air mata Amber ketika mantan suaminya menanyakan anak mereka. Amber sangat tahu kedekatan keduanya oleh karena itu kini Amber benar-benar merasa sangat sedih ketika tahu keduanya harus dipisahkan. "Aku… aku merindukannya…" terdengar isak tangis dari sebrang sana yang membuktikan jika Minjun tidak kalah sedihnya dari Amber.

"Telepon dia Minjun… dia jauh lebih merindukanmu…" lirih Amber menahan suara isak tangisnya.

"Tidak Amber… biarkan dia melupakan aku… aku hanya akan mempermalukannya kelak jika ia mengingat semuanya… aku sudah sangat mengecewakannya... aku tidak pantas menjadi ayahnya… karena diriku ia terluka…" Tak kuasa lagi akhirnya Amber mengeluarkan isak tangisnya ketika mendengar penuturan Minjun barusan.

"Lucu… lucu sekali kau Minjun… melimpahkan seluruhnya padaku…" Amber terisak lagi kali ini dengan sedikit keras.

"Maafkan aku Amber… maafkan aku… maafkan aku… mian… mianhae… Amber… mian…" Suara Minjun terdengar sangat putus asa di sebrang sana atau memang ia tengah putus asa saat ini. "Tolong jaga dia Amber… karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menjaganya…" suara tangis Amber semakin kencang kali ini.

Amber tidak mampu membayangkan Kyungsoo nanti ketika tahu fakta yang tersimpan rapat dan terikat menjadi sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan di belakangnya. Tidak tega rasanya melihat Kyungsoo terpukul lagi dan lagi karena kenyataan yang telah dilakukan oleh Do Min Joon ayahnya sendiri. "Apa kau tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo nanti Minjun? Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh itu? Apa jalang itu tidak mencegahmu eh?" suara Amber naik beberapa oktaf karena terlalu emosi.

"Amber… Aku khilaf… tolong jangan beritahu dia tentang apapun Amber… biarkan dia tetap amnesia…"

"Ck! Berengsek!" Maki Amber tidak tahan lagi.

"Aku memang berengsek..." lirih Minjun lagi.

"Kapan?" tanya Amber akhirnya.

Seolah tahu maksud Amber Minjun menghembuskan nafas berat, "Besok." Amber tercengang, degup jantungnya kembali menggila, dunianya terasa berputar cepat, tangannya semakin bergetar hebat, tubuhnya terasa lumpuh total. "Amber… besok setelah eksekusi… Sophie akan datang… membawakan surat yang aku tulis untuk Kyungsoo… tolong berikan surat itu setelah Kyungsoo telah menyadarinya…"

"Kenapa Minjun? Kenapa harus jalang itu yang datang kemari?" Amber kembali tersulut emosi ketika mendengar nama wanita yang telah merusak keluarganya.

"Amber… bersikap baiklah pada Sophie… aku tahu kau sangat membencinya… tapi aku mohon… demi Kyungsoo." Amber mendesah pasrah tapi tidak menghilangkan suara isak tangisnya. "Amber… ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu…" Hening, Amber tidak berniat menyahuti sama sekali kecuali Minjun kembali melanjutkan, "Aku memang sudah menikah dengan Sophie… sejujurnya… Sophie bukanlah yang terbaik sepertimu… tapi setidaknya dia membiarkan diriku untuk melindunginya… dengar baik-baik Amber… kelak jika kau menemukan tambatan hatimu… tolong… tolong biarkan dia menjagamu… tolong ceritakan dia segala keluh kesahmu… tolong jaga perasaannya sebagai suamimu kelak Amber…" Amber lagi-lagi di buat tercengang karena perkataan Minjun barusan. Jadi… jadi inilah sebabnya kenapa Do Min Joon meninggalkannya dulu? Tapi biar bagaimana pun juga Amber masih tidak menerimanya karena hatinya telah di butakan oleh sifat brengsek Minjun.

"Aku sangat menyayangi dirimu dan Kyungsoo… Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas segala perlakuanku pada kalian Amber… Tolong jaga diri kalian baik-baik… Amber… Selamat tinggal… Selamat tinggal Amber…" Tidak sempat Amber berkata-kata sambungan telah di putus sepihak oleh Minjun membuat Amber menjerit histeris dalam tangisnya. Amber mencoba mengais kembali serpihan hatinya yang telah hancur tapi dia tak mampu. Rasa muak dan benci telah mengalahkan segalanya tapi demi Kyungsoo anak semata wayangnya Amber mampu menahanya.

"Minjun… aku sangat ingin membunuhmu… sangat amat Munjun… tapi kenapa… bahkan ketika… ketika aku tahu kau akan mati besok… hatiku tidak terima… rasanya sangat sakit… sama seperti ketika kau meninggalkan aku dan Kyungsoo dulu… kenapa Minjun? Pintar sekali kau mempermainkanku…" Amber meringkuk di atas kasurnya, tubuhnya menggigil yang Amber sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dirinya begitu remuk seketika ketika tahu jika besok sampai selamanya Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat sosok ayah di hidupnya. Sosok Ayah yang selama ini Kyungsoo banggakan, sosok Ayah yang selama ini Kyungsoo jadikan panutan, sosok Ayah yang sangat Kyungsoo cintai. Apa ketika memori Kyungsoo dapat kembali Kyungsoo akan histeris seperti dulu? Amber tidak mampu membayangkannya benar-benar tidak mampu.

"Brengsek kau Minjun!" maki Amber sekali lagi namun hanya dinding dingin kamarnyalah yang dapat mendengar semua makian yang Amber tujuan pada Minjun mantan suaminya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang tengah duduk menunduk di cafeteria rumah sakit. Mereka izin sebentar dengan alasan ingin minum kopi di bawah walau faktanya bukan itu tujuan utama mereka. "Kau yakin sudah menutup mulut seluruh media Jongin-ah? Mulai dari Koran, tv, radio, sampai internet?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya tentang permasalahan mereka.

"Aku bersumpah sudah melakukannya." Tangan Jongin terkepal kuat.

"Tapi Yixing tadi tidak sengaja menemukan beritanya di internet… eksekusinya besok."

"Akan aku buat gulung tikar mereka. Brengsek!" mata tajam Jongin lagi-lagi memancarkan kebencian.

"Biarkan Yixing yang melakukannya… sepertinya dia sudah bertindak." Junmyeon tersenyum ketika membaca pesan singkat yang Yixing kirimkan untuknya lalu menunjukkannya pada Jongin hingga menciptakan senyum miring yang sangat mengerikan namun memikat di waktu yang bersamaan.

" _God bless you Yixing Hyung_."

"Aku salut padamu Jongin… kau melakukan segala cara agar Kyungsoo tidak kembali terluka… tanpa memikirkan jika dirimu sendiri telah terluka…" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada Jongin.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya Hyung karena Kyungsoo itu lovable." Jongin menunjukkan gerakan memeluk dirinya sendiri membuat Junmyeon dan Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya, "Bibirnya bahkan sangat kissable…" Kini Jongin memberikan gerakan sensual menyapu bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya sendiri, "Dan kau tahu tubuhnya? Sangat hugable dan yang terpenting adalah Kyungsoo itu irresistible aku bahkan sampai gila karena namja itu bagai candu untukku." Jongin tertawa begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"Ataga Jongin… kau sangat mesum." Chanyeol masih tertawa memikirkan kemesuman Jongin barusan.

"Aku belajar banyak dari kalian." Jongin menyibak rambutnya seraya tertawa. "Eh omong-omong Chanyeol hyung… bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Aku sangat bersyukur reaksi tubuhnya tidak sama seperti Kyungsoo dulu… yeah walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo seperti apa karena tidak melihatnya secara langsung… dan errr melihat perjuanganmu terhadap Kyungsoo… hal itu memacu diriku untuk semakin melindungi Baekhyun."

"Woah… aku sepertinya sangat cocok menjadi motivator." Jongin menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan gerakan bangga. "Eh tapi omong-omong lagi bagaimana kabar Sehun di China?" Junmyeon dan Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk seolah ingin tahu juga.

"Kau benar, dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi kita." Junmyeon menyahuti pertama kali.

"Semoga saja Sehun baik-baik di sana." Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung di amini oleh keduanya.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berbincang di cafeteria rumah sakit baik Jongin, Chanyeol dan juga Junmyeon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar rawat inap Baekhyun. Mata ke tiga namja itu menjelajah heran ketika tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di sana. "Kemana Kyungsoo?" Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun yang setengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Dia tidak menemui kalian eh?" Yixing yang sibuk dengan ponselnya mendongak ke arah Jongin.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo bilang apa tadi?" Junmyeon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang sama dengan Yixing, kepalanya sengaja ia baringkan tepat di pangkuan namja manis itu.

"Dia hanya bilang ingin keluar sebentar tanpa bilang ingin kemana." Sahut Yixing.

"Baru atau sejak tadi?" Kini gantian Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit sebelum kalian sampai di sini." Yixing yang menjawabnya lagi.

Jika Kyungsoo berniat keluar dari rumah sakit sudah pasti mereka akan bertemu ketika di lobby tadi, namun sedari tadi Jongin, Chanyeol dan Junmyeon tidak ada yang melihat namja itu di sekitaran lobby atau pada lalu lalangnya orang-orang yang keluar dan masuk ke dalam lift. Dan kemungkinan terbesar Kyungsoo sudah pasti nasih berada di area rumah sakit ini.

"Apa Kyungsoo sedari memainkan ponselnya?" Jongin bertanya lagi tapi kali ini menampilkan wajah dengan gurat khawatirnya.

"Tenang saja, dia sama sekali tidak memainkan ponsel atau menonton berita karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo sibuk menyuapi Baekhyun… bahkan ponselnya ia letakkan di atas nakas." Yixing menunjuk sebuah nakas yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

Jongin tampak sedang berfikir kemana gerangan Kyungsoo pergi, hingga sebuah kenangan di memorinya melintas. Ia ingat Kyungsoo senang sekali berlama-lama di rooftops, jadi kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo ada di sana sekarang. "Sepertinya aku tahu di mana Kyungsoo." Tanpa memberi penjelasan lagi akhirnya Jongin pergi dari sana.

Jongin dengan susah payah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan kondisi kakinya yang sekarang. Untuk mencapai rooftops ia memang harus menaiki undakan tangga karena tidak bisa di capai oleh lift. Jongin menomor duakan rasa nyeri yang menyerang kakinya demi bisa menemukan Kyungsoo.

Ketika sudah sampai pada tangga paling atas Jongin segera memutar knop pintu tersebut, hembusan angin dan terpaan cahaya sinar mata hari adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Jongin. Desau angin memainkan rambut coklat Jongin yang masih terpaku pada ambang pintu. Jongin hampir berbalik pergi dari sana ketika hanya mendapati kesunyian yang menjalar di sana namun andai saja telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap isak tangis pasti Jongin sudah benar-benar pergi dari sana. Mata tajamnya menjelajah menyisir setiap sudut hingga akhirnya kedua bola matanya berhenti bergulir dan terpaku pada sesosok yang tengah duduk meringkuk di sudut kanan dekat tumpukan barang bekas.

Sosok itu memang membelakangi Jongin tapi namja itu tahu jika sosok itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, tambatan hatinya. Jongin mengarahkan tongkat dan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk tentang apa penyebab Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini. Dengan hati-hati Jongin duduk di lantai tanpa alas, Jongin meringis sesaat saat kakinya berdenyut. Sepertinya Kyungsoo masih belum menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang tengah duduk tepat di belakangnya. Jongin menunggu hingga Kyungsoo tersadar tapi sepertinya namja itu masih asik menangisi kepiluannya seorang diri membuat Jongin menjadi jengah sendiri mendengarnya.

Setelah meluruskan kedua kakinya menjadi berada di kedua sisi Kyungsoo, tangan Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat-erat dari belakang. Awalnya Kyungsoo terkejut tapi setelah tahu jika Jongin yang memeluknya namja itu justru semakin mengencangkan isakannya seolah ingin berbagi rasa yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya.

Jongin tidak bersuara sama sekali, ia hanya terus mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat hingga namja itu merasa tenang. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membelai wajah Kyungsoo yang basah karena air mata, sedangkan kepalanya ia taruh di atas salah satu bahu sempit milik namja manis itu. Setelah tangis Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit reda Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk menoleh ke arahnya lalu ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada kedua mata Kyungsoo yang bengkak akibat menangis setelah itu Jongin segera menghapus setiap jejak tetes tangis pada wajah manis Kyungsoo hingga tak bersisa.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lembut.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa… tapi… aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku… perasaanku sungguh tidak enak Jongin… aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk… tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu… dan tadi… ketika melihat kondisi Baekhyun… aku seolah merasa jika aku pernah juga berada di posisinya… kau tahu… luka yang Baekhyun miliki… seperti luka yang aku miliki…" Kyungsoo menunjukkan bekas-bekas luka yang belum hilang di tubuhnya pada Jongin. Jongin tercengang, ia terpaku dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan omongan Kyungsoo, hanya itu yang dapat Jongin lakukan karena sekarang ia tengah mengendalikan diri dan perasaannya sendiri. "… Tapi… aku tahu, jika luka-luka yang aku dapat itu karena hantaman mobil sport bewarna merah yang dulu menghantamku…" telak pernyataan Kyungsoo kembali menghantam dirinya, perasaan bersalah kembali menyambut dan menyapa Jongin yang sudah hampir melupakannya.

 _Kyungsoo chagi… mianhae…_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kanan Jongin namun buru-buru ia menghapusnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menguak dan menyadarkan Jongin dari kenyataan pahit. Dirinyalah yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak Kyungsoo ketika ingin menjemput namja manis itu, tapi Jongin berani bersumpah jika pada saat itu tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja datang karena di dorong secara sengaja oleh orang-orang yang membullynya di sana. Perasaan bersalah dan rasa benci membaur di hati Jongin hingga rasanya sangat sakit.

"Jongin… Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Kyungsoo tampak khawatir dengan kondisi Jongin yang sekarang. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk menyentuh wajah pias Jongin namun buru-buru Jongin tahan dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menatap tangan Jongin yang terasa sangat dingin ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. "Jongin… jawab aku… hey…" Kyungsoo menatap dalam pada manik Jongin yang terlihat begitu kelam saat ini, tatapannya seolah kosong.

"Peluk aku Kyungsoo…" lirih Jongin dan tanpa berfikir panjang pun Kyungsoo melakukannya, Kyungsoo mendekap erat Jongin yang terlihat begitu kalut. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa tapi ada baiknya yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendekap Jongin dan menunggu hingga namja itu bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi. "Kyungsoo… berjanjilah padaku… jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." bisik Jongin pada lekukan leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah Jongin… karena aku mencintaimu…" tutur Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya lalu kedua tangannya ia angkat untuk menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Mata _onyx_ nya menyapu manik Kyungsoo dalam-dalam lalu setelah itu Jongin membawa bibirnya untuk bersentuhan langsung dengan kening Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo… jangan pernah merasa sendirian… karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu… jika kau merasa sedih berbagilah padaku Kyungsoo…" setelah mengucapkan itu Jongin kembali mendekap Kyungsoo.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sebab dalam pelukan yang mereka rajut memiliki arti untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain, seolah pelukan itu mampu memberikan energi yang sangat kuat. Sebuah pelukan yang mengisi segala kerapuhan bahkan kehampaan di hati.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan dekapan hangat itu, kini mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan bingung, "Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Kyungsoo menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengusak kepala Kyungsoo gemas, bisa-bisanya namja itu menghentikan momen romantis yang jarang terjadi seperti ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak penting, "Insting… kau tahu jika _soulmate_ itu memiliki radar untuk menemukan satu sama lain?"

" _Jinjja_?" Mata besar Kyungsoo melotot takjub mendengarnya. Jika ini adalah sebuah anime mungkin di sisi lain Jongin tengah menoleh ke arah di mana kamera berada dengan senyum mengerikan dan aura hitam di sekeliling sambil mengucapkan, 'Siapa yang bodoh di sini? kenapa dia percaya pada omong kosong seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak.'

" _Ne_ …" Jongin tertawa canggung dengan wajah yang di buat-buat seolah berkata 'Kau itu polos atau memang bodoh Kyungsoo?'

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba radar _soulmate_ dalam hal lain." Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan kesenangan seolah bertingkah seperti anak anak.

"Errr… bagaimana maksudmu?" Jongin menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Ayo kita tebak lagu." Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat _excited_ kali ini.

"Aku malas… bagaimana jika kau menengarkan aku bernyanyi?" Jongin mengerling pada Kyungsoo membuat namja itu merona melihat pesona Jongin yang bertambah ketika ia mengerling.

"Eum… baiklah…" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias dan lagi-lagi membuat Jongin tertawa di buatnya.

 _Kau pernah berkata padaku jika aku terlihat hidup ketika tengah menari… namun pada kenyataannya… kaulah yang menghidupkan diriku Kyungsoo…_

"Ini lagu Jepang…" Jongin tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo lalu mulai bernyanyi.

 _Kazeokirenai… demo sukoshi no saigetsu wa nagare_

 _Ittai kimi no koto wo dore kurai wakatteru no ka na?_

 _Yubisaki de chizu tadoru you ni wa umaku ikanai ne_

 _Kizuiteiru yo fuansou na kao kakushiteru kurai_

 _Isogiashi no ashita e to teikou suru you ni_

 _Kakemawatteite mo fushigi na kurai…_

 _Kono mune wa kimi wo egaku yo_

 _ **(**_ _ **Tak terhitung… masa-masa yang telah terlewati**_

 _ **Seberapa besarkah aku sungguh- sungguh mengenal dirimu?**_

 _ **Tak sesederhana menyusuri selembar peta dengan jarimu**_

 _ **Aku tahu engkau sedang mencoba menyembunyikan raut kegelisahanmu**_

 _ **Seolah melawan hari esok yang kian mendekat**_

 _ **Aku berjalan di sekitar, masih saja ia berupa ketakjuban…**_

 _ **betapa hatiku penuh akan dirimu)**_

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, berharap lagu yang ia nyanyikan meresap pada hati Kyungsoo. Pada bait berikutnya ternyata Kyungsoo turut bersenandung pelan mengikuti suara Jongin. Membuat jantung Jongin bergetar hebat karena Kyungsoo mampu mengingat lagu itu. Lagu yang dulu sering Jongin nyanyikan untuknya.

 _Miagereba kagayaki wa iroazesu afureteita_

 _Donna toki mo terashiteru ano taiyou no you ni nareta nara_

 _Mou sukoshi dake kimi no nioi ni… dakareteitai na_

 _ **(Jika aku menengadah, gemerlapan meluap-luap, tak akan pernah memudar**_

 _ **Andai aku dapat seperti matahari yang selalu bersinar cemerlang**_

 _ **Aku ingin didekap dalam keharumanmu… hanya untuk beberapa saat lagi)**_

Tangan Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya lagi.

 _Soto no kuuki ni kubiwa wo hikare boku wa se wo muketa_

 _Shiroku nijinda Tameiki ni shirasareru toki wo_

 _Kurikaeshi nagara futo omou no sa… naze boku wa koko ni irun'darou?_

 _ **(Terenggut oleh kerah bajuku keluar menuju udara, aku berbalik**_

 _ **Remang, desau putih menandakan berlalunya musim**_

 _ **Berulang terus dan terus, tiba-tiba membuatku bertanya… mengapa aku di sini?)**_

Kini tangan Jongin beralih lagi untuk membelai wajah manis Kyungsoo.

 _Soba ni ite zutto kimi no egao wo mitsumeteitai_

 _Utsuriyuku shunkan wo sono hitomi ni sundeitai_

 _Doko made mo odayaka na shikisai ni irodorareta_

 _Hitotsu no fuukeiga no naka yorisou you ni toki wo tomete hoshii eien ni_

 _ **(Aku ingin duduk di sampingmu, selamanya memandangi senyumanmu**_

 _ **Ingin tinggal di sepasang mata itu dan merasakan berbagai untaian peristiwa**_

 _ **Seperti pemandangan lembut terlukis dalam keindahan rangkaian warna**_

 _ **Aku ingin menghentikan waktu selamanya)**_

 _Soba ni ite zutto kimi no egao wo mitsumeteitai_

 _Utsuriyuku shunkan wo sono hitomi ni sundeitai_

 _Itsu no hi ka azayaka na kisetsu e tsuredasetara_

 _Yuki no you ni sora ni saku hana no moto e… hana no moto e_

 _ **(Aku ingin duduk di sisimu, selamanya melihat senyummu**_

 _ **Ingin tinggal di sepasang mata itu dan melewati berbagai untaian peristiwa**_

 _ **Andaikan suatu hari aku dapat membawamu ke musim yang terang benderang**_

 _ **Menuju bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di langit bagaikan salju…**_ _ **Menuju bunga…)**_

Setelah lagu yang di nyanyikan Jongin habis ia kembali menangkup wajah manis Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati lalu dengan sebuah senyuman lembut Jongin menyapu bersih bibir Kyungsoo lamat-lamat untuk menyampaikan cintanya yang terdalam untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah lama mereka berciuman Jongin akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar. Kembali lagi Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang, lalu beralih pada kedua pelipis namja itu, kemudian kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam sebelum akhirnya turun menuju kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan berpindah pada hidung Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan kecupan dalam pada bibir manis Kyungsoo lagi namun tidak selama yang pertama.

Jongin menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu lagunya?" lirih Jongin.

"Aniya… aku seperti pernah mendengarnya dan aku hafal begitu saja." Bisik Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Kau tahu band Laruku? Aku menyukai mereka… dan lagu yang aku nyanyikan tadi berjudul Hitomi no Juunin… salah satu lagu fevoritku… arti judulnya adalah hidup dimatamu…" jelas Jongin.

"Apa makna lagu ini Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Lagu ini bercerita tentang seseorang yang ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang dicintai untuk selamanya hingga rasanya mampu membawanya ke dalam rasa kebahagian yang membuncah… aku memilih lagu ini untuk kau dengarkan karena lagu ini mewakili perasaanku padamu Kyungsoo… aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Jongin… aku… aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa… aku terlalu bahagia mendengarnya…"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab apa-apa Kyungsoo karena aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku."

"Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku Jongin."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya Kyungsoo… karena aku mencintaimu tulus."

Kyungsoo menarik dirinya pertama kali untuk bisa menatap wajah sempurna Jongin dengan teliti, "Suaramu sangat indah… aku jadi penasaran kesempurnaan apa lagi yang kau miliki Jongin… kau bahkan pintar… beritahu aku apa lagi Jongin… aku ingin mengenal dirimu lebih dalam." Jongin tersenyum kian lebar mendengar penuturan namja itu.

"Aku sangat mencintai tarian Kyungsoo… tapi kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kondisiku." Jongin menampakkan senyum sedihnya.

"Jangan bersedih…"

"Tidak… aku bersedih bukan karena aku tidak bisa menari lagi… tapi karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika aku tidak bisa menari lagi untuk seseorang… karena hanya dia yang bisa mengerti perasaanku… dia pernah berkata padaku jika aku hidup karena menari… tapi kenyataannya adalah aku hidup karena dia… aku menari karena dia yang akan bernyanyi untukku sebagai pengiring tarianku… aku hidup karena suaranya." Jongin tersenyum samar.

 _Jangan berfikiran negatif Kyungsoo… sudah pasti itu ibunya. Ya! Pasti yang di maksud Jongin adalah ibunya._

"Pasti rasanya berat…" lirih Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum lagi lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak… karena sekarang ada kau di sini… terimakasih telah menghapus lukaku Kyungsoo terimakasih…" Kyungsoo kembali mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Saranghae Kim Kyungsoo."

"Nado saranghae Kim Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Bagaimana part ini? Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Okay**

 **By : (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character is da bae(?).**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Amber (f{x}), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Minho (Shinee), Park Yoora and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja mulai tiba, sudah dua hari ini Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya membolos karena harus menjaga Baekhyun yang besok sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Untuk urusan absen dan izin dari Amber? Serahkan semuanya pada Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo sendiri heran kenapa Jongin bisa cepat akrab begitu dengan Amber, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing selama ia memiliki waktu untuk bersama dengan Jongin maka itu bukan masalah baginya.

Kyungsoo melangkah seorang diri keluar dari dalam lift. Tujuannya sore ini adalah ke taman rumah sakit. Tadi Jongin bilang ia akan menyusul karena namja itu beserta Chanyeol dan juga Junmyeon memiliki urusan laki-laki katanya dan hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo cemberut karena biar bagaimana pun dirinya adalah seorang namja juga.

Setelah sampai di taman rumah sakit yang sangat luas ini Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan tidak tentu arah hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah danau. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman yang berada di bawah pohon _oak_. Terpaan sinar mentari senja terhalau oleh daun-daun hingga menyisahkan sedikit saja sinar yang mengintip malu-mlau dari celah-celah daun.

Kyungsoo duduk melamun seorang diri hingga perasaan itu datang lagi. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. Sungguh ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Perasaan tidak enak, hampa, kosong dan ketakutan menghantuinya saat ini tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kyungsoo?" seseorang memanggil Kyungsoo yang masih duduk termenung seorang diri. Namja itu masih tercenung dengan pemikirannya sampai akhirnya sebuah dekapan erat menyadarkan Kyungsoo hingga membuat namja itu menoleh pada sang pemilik tangan.

"MINHO?!" Kyungsoo memekik tidak percaya ketika melihat namja itu di sini, dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari dekapan Minho dengan pandangan terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Minho tersenyum miring, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau membolos selama dua hari dan sekalinya aku bertemu denganmu justru di sini… apa kau sakit? Atau ada kerabatmu di sini?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika melihat keanehan pada wajah Minho yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, "Kau sakit?" bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo justru balik bertanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kyungsoo…" tegur Minho lalu menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan eh?_ Kyungsoo membatin risih.

"Err Minho di sini banyak orang." Kyungsoo berniat menarik dirinya dari Minho namun namja itu buru-buru menahannya dengan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Lalu kenapa?" Minho berbisik mesra di telinga Kyungsoo membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah, entah karena menahan malu atau marah.

"A… aku… Oh ayolah Minho…" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Minho pada pinggangnya yang semakin mengerat.

"Kyungsoo… aku menyukaimu." Perkataan Minho barusan membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah mencoba melepaskan pelukan Minho pada pinggangnya. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo justru mengangkat tubuhnya hingga berdiri sampai pelukan Minho secara otomatis terlepas. Minho mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah merah padam lalu detik berikutnya terdengar suara tawa Minho yang sangat keras.

Minho terus terbahak kencang hingga Kyungsoo melepaskan sebuah tendangan pada tulang kering namja itu sampai Minho memekik kesakitan, "Ahh!" Kali ini Minho memegangi kakinya dan menatap kesal ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda tahu!" Sungut Kyungsoo lalu kembali duduk di samping Minho tanpa mau menoleh lagi ke arah namja itu.

"Wajahmu tadi lucu sekali tahu, tapi jujur saja tidak melihatmu selama dua hari aku rasanya rindu." Minho mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengikuti pandangan Kyungsoo yang menatap hamparan air danau di depannya.

"Lucu sekali kau Minho, kita bahkan baru saling mengenal… mana mungkin bisa cepat rindu seperti itu… lupakan saja perasaanmu karena itu tabu." Kyungsoo bersidekap namun tetap mempertahankan tatapannya pada danau. Minho menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo barusan lalu menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak… aku serius, ketika aku mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu dan juga merindukanmu itu bukan sebuah kebohongan… memang sih terlalu mendadak dan juga terkesan seperti bercanda… tapi aku serius Kyungsoo… mungkin bisa di bilang _love at the first sight_."

 _Love at the first sight?_ Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, sebuah perasaan bahagia terselip di hati Kyungsoo ketika mengingat bagaimana ketika ia bertemu dengan Jongin di koridor sekolah kala itu, bagaimana tatapan tajam Jongin yang begitu menusuk relung hatinya, bagaimana genggaman Jongin yang sangat menggetarkan hatinya. Semuanya… hal sederhana seperti itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahagia.

"Er… Minho bisa kita bahas yang lain?" Kyungsoo tampaknya sedikit risih dengan pernyatan Minho yang terlalu _blak-blakan_.

"Baiklah…" Minho mendesah lalu kembali menatap danau di depannya. "Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Minho mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Menemani Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit dingin ketika mengingat saat itu Minho tidak membela Baekhyun padahal Kyungsoo tahu jika Minho ada di dalam kelas ketika meja Baekhyun di coret-coret seperti itu.

"Oh… bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? aku turut menyesal Kyung-"

"Dia sudah agak baik." Potong Kyungsoo cpeat-cepat.

"Maaf Kyungsoo kau pasti kesal karena aku tidak membelanya waktu itu? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud… yeah… maksudku… aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membelanya seorang diri seperti yang kau lakukan untuknya… karena _for your info_ … aku memiliki suatu penyakit jadi aku harus cari aman." Penjelasan Minho barusan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke arah namja itu.

"Maaf Minho aku tidak tahu… eum… kau sakit apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih seraya meneliti wajah pucat Minho dari samping.

"Chronic lymphocytic leukemia." Minho tersenyum masam ketika menyebutkan nama penyakit yang bersarang pada tubuhnya.

" _What the…. Are you serious?_ " Mata Kyungsoo membesar terkejut.

"Aku tahu Leukimia itu berbahaya tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan corn… eh conro… errr limfo er limfa er stik eh apa tadi yang benar?" Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya bingung sendiri membuat Minho tertawa gemas mendengarnya.

"Leukemia limfositik kronis… itu salah satu penyakit leukemia yang sangat berbahaya katanya dan katanya lagi belum dapat disembuhkan…" Minho tersenyum lemah dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh?" Kyungsoo melotot tidak percaya pada Minho.

Minho mengangguk, "Sebelum aku mati, mau kah kau nanti menjadi temanku?"

"Kita bahkan sudah berteman Minho, sejak pertama kali kita berbicara aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Minho.

"Benar?" Minho menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo karena terlalu bersemangat mendengar penuturan namja itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya mengulum senyumnya. "Ah terima kasih Kyungsoo… aku menyayangimu." Setelah itu Minho memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat, mata Kyungsoo membesar sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Minho. Sebuah pelukan yang menyatakan jika mereka hanya sekedar teman tidak lebih.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang melerai pelukan mereka. "Eum… Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini Minho?" Kyungsoo kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi taman.

"Yeah… hanya sekedar check up, aku bosan mendengar omongan dokter itu jadi setiap kali aku check up aku akan ke sini dan syukurnya aku menemukanmu di sini." Minho tersenyum senang.

"Kau ke sini bersama orang tuamu?" Minho mengangguk antusias lagi.

"Yap… mereka di sini… untukku… dan terkadang aku merasa sangat bahagia memiliki penyakit ini karena sejak mereka mengetahui aku sakit mereka mencurahkan perhatiannya untukku dan sekarang aku lah prioritas utama mereka." Minho tersenyum lembut seraya memejamkan mata ketika hembusan angin menerpa mereka, menggoda setiap helaian rambut untuk ikut bergerak.

"Aku pikir sejak awal kau lah prioritas utama mereka Minho, maksudku untuk apa mereka bekerja keras jika bukan untukmu?" Minho hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo karena dirinya terlalu larut pada kesejukan angin yang mungkin tidak dapat ia rasakan lagi kelak.

Tidak lama dari itu Minho mendapat panggilan dari orang tuanya yang mengabarkan jika konsultasi mereka telah selesai yang lantas membuatnya dengan berat hati harus pamit pada Kyungsoo dan tidak lupa untuk menitipkan salam untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian Minho beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo masih menunggu keberadaan Jongin di kursi taman ini, karena hari telah semakin sore akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjelejahi pandangannya untuk mencari Jongin yang tak kunjung datang. Merasa Jongin tidak akan datang akhirnya Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kesal. Namja itu memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kamar Baekhyun namun ketika ia berbalik justru dirinya di hadapkan langsung dengan Jongin yang tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon oak seraya menatapnya tajam, tangan namja itu bersidekap seolah gesture tubuh Jongin mengatakan jika ia tengah marah sekarang.

Dengan wajah tak kalah kesal Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, "Aku menunggumu sejak tadi dan kau dengan seenaknya duduk-duduk di sini?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat tidak percaya.

"Ck! Katakan itu pada yang tengah berselingkuh!" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena rasa cemburu itu kembali membakar hatinya hingga rasanya sangat panas. Benar, Jongin sudah berada di sana sejak tadi dan ia menyaksikan semuanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan heran sekaligus tidak terima di tuduh seperti itu, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak berselingkuh!" Kyungsoo jadi tersulut emosi mendengar tuduhan tidak bermoral yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin kepadanya.

"Lalu apa maksud dari pelukan? Genggaman tangan dan kau bahkan membiarkan dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahumu?" Jongin kembali menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Itu ha-"

"Ah… hanya teman? Teman mana yang sangat mesra seperti itu?"

"Kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak Jongin! Aku bersumpah jika aku dan Minho tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!"

"Kau bahkan membalas dekapannya!"

"Itu dekapan pertemanan dan tidak lebih!"

"Ck!" Jongin berdecih tidak suka lalu dengan sedikit susah payah ia berdiri dan kemudian melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergeming dan masih setia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak terima. Ketika telah sampai di depannya Jongin sedikit menunduk untuk bisa menatap Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek dari tubuhnya. Senyum miring yang terkesan dingin Jongin umbar untuk Kyungsoo. "Kau menyukainya eoh?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang sangat dalam dan berat.

"Demi tuhan Jongin aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya! Kenapa kau terus menuduhku yang tidak-tidak? Jika kau cemburu katakan saja!"

"Ya! Aku cemburu! Dan aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat seperti itu dengan siapapun kecuali denganku! Karena kau adalah milikku!" Tegas Jongin dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Kenapa kau cemburuan sekali eh? Jangan egois Jongin dan jangan kekanakan seperti itu! Dan… Jangan mengekangku!" Kyungsoo masih keras kepala dengan pendiriannya membuat Jongin lagi-lagi berecih tidak suka ketika mendengarnya, sejujurnya perkataan Kyungsoo barusan menggores ego namja itu tapi apa boleh buat? Ia lemah jika itu Kyungsoo jadi yang mampu Jongin lakukan adalah bermain dengan tenang.

"Kau yakin tidak akan cemburu jika melihatku seperti itu eh?" Jongin menatap dalam pada mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak, cemburu itu sangat kekanak-kanakan… apalagi hanya karena cemburu buta." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Jongin tertawa sinis.

"Baiklah…" Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya. "Kita lihat nanti." Sinisnya sebelum akhirnya namja itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri di taman rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan di kejutkan dengan menghilangnya Sehun, awalnya ia pikir Sehun sedang berada di luar kamar untuk sarapan namun ketika Luhan baru selesai membersihkan diri dan berniat mengambil pakaian ia baru di sadarkan jika pakaian Sehun sudah tidak ada di dalam _closet_ begitupun dengan koper yang di dulu di bawa oleh namja itu. Mengetahui jika Sehun pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan padanya membuat Luhan menjadi kalut, setelah memakai baju secepat kilat Luhan berlari keluar kamarnya. Ia menemukan Luna yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. "Mana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan menggebu membuat Luna terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan telur mata sapi yang baru selesai ia angkat dari atas wajan.

"Astaga sayang… kau mengejutkanku…" Tegur Luna seraya mengusap dadanya, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berpacu.

"Aku tanya di mana Sehun?" Rahang Luhan mengeras karena Luna terlihat sangat santai ketika dirinya tengah di landa kekalutan. Ia sungguh takut jika Sehun pergi tanpa meninggalkan sebuah salam perpisahan untuknya.

Luna mengernyit ketika melihat kemarahan tampak jelas di wajah Luhan, "Kenapa kau terlihat marah sekali?"

"Jawab aku!" tanpa sadar Luhan membentak Luna.

"Aku tidak tahu dia kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia pergi dan ia hanya berpesan padaku untuk memberikanmu ini." Luna mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku celemek yang ia pakai dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

Dengan tergesa Luhan merampasnya dan membacanya dengan terburu-buru.

 _ **Dari tempat tinggalmu hanya perlu melihat bintang. Kita berdua. Hanya berdua. Di mana hembusan angin akan menerpa. Keelokan pijar lampu bagai kunang-kunang. Tempat di mana langit dan bumi disatukan.**_

 _ **Pecahkan maksud kalimatku di atas Hyung, aku tunggu di tempat itu pukul 10 malam. Gunakan pakaian terbaikmu. Ayolah… kau harus menebaknya karena aku sudah membuat itu menjadi mudah.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Ps : Jika terlambat mungkin saja aku sudah kembali ke korea.**_

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi di meja makan, tubuhnya menjadi lemas tidak bertenaga. Sungguh Luhan sangat membenci teka-teki seperti ini, sebuah teka-taki yang memainkannya untuk belomba-lomba dengan waktu. Ternyata Sehun sangat cerdik memainkan dirinya, Sehun menggunakan kelemahannya untuk menguji dirinya.

Luna berdiri diam mematung melihat bagaimana ekspersi Luhan sekarang, ingatannya kembali memutar percakapannya dengan Sehun tadi pagi.

 _Rasa haus membangunkan Luna dari tidurnya, biasanya ketika Luna haus saat masih di jam tidur ia hanya perlu membangunkan Luhan untuk mengambilkannya minuman tapi pagi ini tidak ada Luhan di sisinya jadi Luna harus keluar seorang diri._

 _Ketika langkahnya berbelok ke ruang makan Luna memekik terkejut dan dengan refleks tangannya langsung melayang untuk memukul manusia tinggi yang berpakian serba hitam itu. "Aiisshhh…" manusia yang Luna kira hantu itu meringis kesakitan seraya membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Luna dengan kejam._

 _Ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja ia hajar Luna langsung menampilkan wajah merasa bersalahnya, "Astagaa Sehun! Aku kira kau hantu tahu!" Luna langsung cemberut._

" _Mana mungkin ada hantu yang bisa kau pukul." Sinis Sehun._

" _Namanya juga refleks…eh… kau mau kemana?" Luna mengerjabkan matanya ketika melihat koper besar berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri. "Kau mencuri ya?!" Luna hampir saja menjerit lagi sebelum Sehun membekap mulut wanita itu._

" _Bisa kau berhenti berteriak? Kau bisa membangunkan Luhan Hyung!" Luna mengangguk-angguk ketakutan ketika Sehun membekapnya seperti itu. Ketika bekapannya terlepas Luna langsung menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sehun dengan wajah memelas._

" _Aku mohon… jangan perkosa kami… aku tahu kami berdua sangat cantik tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan itu… jika kau mau mencuri silahkan saja Sehun." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya aneh ketika mendengar ucapan Luna barusan._

" _Ya! Siapa yang mau memperkosa eh? Dan siapa pula yang mau mencuri?"_

" _Kau…" cicit Luna membuat Sehun harus menepuk keningnya tidak percaya._

" _Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh itu… ck… ck." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin._

" _Aku tidak bodoh tahu! Kau memang tampak seperti itu sekarang!" Luna memanyunkan bibirnya._

" _Katakan lagi dan aku akan melemparmu dari balkon ke bawah."_

" _Eh… jangaan.. aku mohon… ternyata selain pencuri, pemerkosa kau juga pembunuh yaa? Dan ternyata sosok Sehun yang Luhan kenal selama ini adalah tiga P?" Luna menatap Sehun dramatis._

" _Sudahlah berbicara denganmu hanya akan menguras emosi." Sehun memijat batang hidungnya sebelum ia menarik koper miliknya._

" _Eh Sehun tunggu… aku hanya bercanda, kau mau kemana?" Luna kini menampilkan wajah seriusnya._

" _Bukan urusanmu." Dingin Sehun._

" _Semua yang bersangkutan dengan Luhan tentu saja urusanku… kau mau kemana eh?" Sehun membalik tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan langsung dengan Luna. Wajah Sehun kini kembali memancarkan aura dingin ketika mendengar perkataan Luna barusan._

" _Ck! Jangan berbicara seperti itu padaku!" Kali ini Sehun memperlihatkan wajah sadisnya pada Luna namun tidak juga membuat nyali gadis itu ciut._

" _Dengar Sehun… katakan padaku ada hubungan apa kau sebenarnya dengan Luhan?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu."_

" _Ceritakan padaku Sehun dan aku akan mengerti…" Sehun hanya menatap Luna tajam ketika yeoja itu menarik pergelangan lengannya dan menuntunnya berdua untuk duduk di sofa ruang santai. "Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian…"_

" _Sudah aku bilang jika itu bukan urusanmu."_

" _Aku tidak bodoh Sehun… kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk mengejar kembali Luhan kan?" kini gantian Luna yang menampilkan senyum sinisnya ketika Sehun tidak kunjung angkat bicara. "Baiklah… dengarkan aku pengecut!"_

" _Dengar baik-baik… Luhan memang calon suamiku, tapi anak yang ku kandung bukanlah anaknya dan dengarkan aku lagi dasar pengecut!-"_

" _Behenti memanggilku pengecut! Aku pergi untuk membuat Luhan mengejarku kembali! Berikan kertas ini padanya!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan ia menatap Luna dengan angkuh setelah itu ia melangkah meninggalkan Luna. Cukup! Ia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Luna ketika ia sudah tahu jika anak yang di kandung oleh yeoja itu bukanlah anak Luhan._

" _Aku tidak akan melepaskan Luhan!" Luna hampir saja menjerit kesal karena Sehun tampak tenang saja. Sejujurnya itu hanya gertakan saja agar Sehun berbalik dan mau mendengarkan omongannya._

" _Katakan itu pada hatimu! Luhan masih mencintaiku." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh tanpa mau menoleh ke arah Luna._

" _Kemari kau berengsek!" Luna menjambak rambut Sehun dengan keras hingga namja itu terjatuh kebelakang. Sehun mendongak dengan wajah kesal ia menatap Luna yang memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Kau ingin ku bunuh ya?" kedua tangan Luna terkepal di sisi tubuhnya._

" _Sebelum kau membunuhku, kau akan ku bunuh karena telah berani memasukkan Luhan pada situasi ini... mempertanggung jawabkan sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya." Perkataan Sehun barusan seolah menampar Luna yang tengah dilanda emosi hingga wajah gadis itu pias seketika. Ketika Luna ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya kelantai Sehun buru-buru menangkap tubuh gadis itu agar tidak langsung terhantam pada lantai. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pikirkan janin pada tubuhmu!"_

 _Luna menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kosong hingga detik berikutnya air mata Luna mengalir, "Hei! Untuk apa kau menangis? Berhenti menangis! Aku tidak suka melihat wanita menangis."_

" _Kau benar… kau benar Sehun… kau benar jika aku hanya dapat menyusahkannya saja…" Luna terus menangis dan Sehun mendesah ketika mendengarnya._

" _Sudahlah-"_

" _Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai tapi… aku masih menunggu Luhan untuk mengatakannya padaku…"_

" _Lalu jika dia sudah mengatakannya apa kau akan melepaskannya?" Sehun tertawa sinis namun detik berikutnya tawa itu menghilang ketika Luna mengangguk._

" _Aku menyayangi Luhan, kau tahu… ini sudah cukup… Luhan sudah menolongku hingga sejauh ini… aku tidak bisa terus membebaninya seperti ini…" Sehun terdiam mendengarkannya hingga Luna mendongak dan menatap mata Sehun dengan linangan air mata._

" _Lalu kau ingin apa?" Sehun mendesah tidak mengerti karena tatapan itu._

" _Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Luna balik bertanya. Sehun menatap Luna tidak mengerti sedangkan yang di tatap justru memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya._

" _Besok aku akan kembali ke Korea." Mantap Sehun._

" _Meninggalkan Luhan?"_

" _Tidak, tentu saja aku punya rencana."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Kau tidak perlu tahu… tapi aku punya satu pesan untukmu…" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kentara lalu menatap Luna sekali lagi, "Jaga dirimu dan janinmu… dan… jangan bertindak bodoh seperti tadi… karena itu akan membuat Luhan semakin berat untuk meninggalkanmu." Setelah itu Sehun benar-benar pergi dari sana._

"Apa katanya?" Luna bertanya namun tetap menjaga jarak. Luhan mendongak untuk bisa bertemu tatap dengan Luna yang memancarkan gurat khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa." Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyum tersemat di wajahnya lalu tangannya meremas kertas yang berisi tulisan Sehun.

"Jika di dalam kertas itu berisi tentang ajakan bertemu atau semacamnya…" Luna menggigit bibirnya dan memandang Luhan ragu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Erm… maksudku… ikuti saja kata hatimu Luhan."

Luhan mengernyit tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Luna barusan, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Luna tersenyum, "Aku tahu jika kalian saling mencintai… dan aku tidak bisa mengekangmu untuk terus bersamaku… ini bukan tanggung jawabmu Luhan…"

"Luna-"

"Dengar Luhan… turuti saja apa kata hatimu… aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya." Luna tersenyum lembut lagi namun kali ini ia sengaja melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan yang duduk mematung di tempatnya. Setelah Luna duduk kursi di samping Luhan, Luna menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terkepal erat. Dengan perlahan Luna mengambil kertas lusuh yang tadi Luhan remas hingga tak berbentuk bagus lagi. Luna membaca kalimat tersirat itu lalu kembali tersenyum dengan mata yang meneliti wajah Luhan. "Ini sangat mudah… pecahkan Luhan…"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu…"

"Aku bersumpah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Luhan." Luna menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan kali ini dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan. "Setidaknya… temui Sehun dulu." Luna berkata lembut.

"Luna… aku…" Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia bingung sendiri jadinya. Mengikuti kata hati atau mengikuti logikanya. Sosok Luna sudah seperti tanggung jawab untuk dirinya namun sosok Sehun… sosok itu tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata yang Luhan tahu ia sangat mencintai Sehun. Jadi mana yang harus ia pilih? Jika ia memilih Luna maka ia harus melepaskan Sehun namun jika ia memilih Sehun maka ia harus meninggalkan tanggung jawab dan janjinya untuk terus membantu Luna, karena saat ini hanya dirinyalah yang Luna miliki ketika kedua orang tuanya telah mencampakan gadis itu setelah tahu jika Luna tengah menganduk anak yang Luna sendiri tidak tahu siapa ayahnya.

"Aku melepaskanmu Luhan…" Luna tersenyum tanpa beban lalu melepaskan cicin yang tersemat di jari manisnya, "Kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat." Setelah itu Luna memeluk Luhan erat.

.

Malam tiba, Luhan berakli-kali mematut dirinya pada cermin lalu melirik Luna yang tengah menahan tawa melihatnya gugup seperti ini. "Tidak ada yang lucu Luna… berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Luhan menggerutu sebal ketika Luna tengah mengulum senyumnya.

"Kau tampak menggemaskan…" Luna akhirnya melepaskan tawanya ketika melihat wajah masam Luhan.

Luhan sekali lagi mematut dirinya pada cermin tanpa menghiraukan gelak tawa Luna hingga sesuatu melintasi pikirannya yang langsung membuatnya merogoh saku celananya lalu membaca sekali lagi pesan tersirat yang di tuliskan oleh Sehun untuknya.

 _ **Dari tempat tinggalmu hanya perlu melihat bintang.**_ Secara refleks Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang yang berpendar melalui jendela kamarnya,

 _ **Kita berdua. Hanya berdua.**_ Itu adalah hal yang sejak dulu mereka inginkan.

 _ **Di mana hembusan angin akan menerpa. Keelokan pijar lampu bagai kunang-kunang. Tempat di mana langit dan bumi disatukan.**_ Tempat seperti itu sudah pasti berada di ketinggian jadi Luhan kembali menyambungkannya dengan kalimat pertama yang Sehun tuliskan yang akhirnya Luhan simpulkan jika tempat yang diinginkan oleh Sehun adalah rooftops apartemen Luhan. Yang di mana tempat itu tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Luhan, berada di ketinggian, di mana semilir angin menghembus, tempat di mana kita bisa melihat keindahan gemerlapnya lampu kota yang menghampar bagai cahaya kunang-kunang dan gemerlapnya bintang.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, Luhan segera pamit pada Luna dan bergegas menuju rooftops. Jantungnya bergetar dan hatinya bergemuruh ketika ia sudah berada di ambang pintu. Bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka kala pandangannya menangkap sebuah meja serta lilin-lilin serta berbagai hal yang sangat terlihat romantis di matanya. Sungguh Luhan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik keindahan ini. Tidak jauh dari sana Sehun berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang menatapnya. Luhan tergugu di tempatnya masih sibuk dengan euphoria yang ia ciptakan seorang diri.

"Kau datang." Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya melihat Luhan. Dan Sehun berdoa semoga setelah ini kabar baik akan menghampirinya.

"Sehun…" Luhan memanggil Sehun ketika namja itu melangkah mendekatinya yang masih berdiri mematung. Air mata kebahagian lolos dari pelupuk mata Luhan ketika Sehun menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Hyung… Aku ke sini dengan tujuan yang pasti… yaitu… membawamu kembali, mencurahkan segala cinta dan kasih yang selalu ku bawa kemana pun ku pergi… kehilanganmu adalah mimpi buruk untukku, aku minta maaf karena pernah melukaimu…" Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk mendekati meja yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Setelah menarikkan sebuah bangku untuk diduduki oleh namja berparas cantik itu Sehun lantas menempati kursi kosong yang berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan.

"Luhan Hyung… Bersediakah kau kembali dalam dekapanku?" Luhan tergugu lagi. Suaranya tertelan entah kemana hingga Luhan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Ia gugup di pandang seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"De-dengar Sehun… Aku mau kembali dalam dekapanmu asalakan kau mau menungguku…" Tangan Luhan bergerak untuk menggenggam jemari dingin Sehun akibat gugup.

"Menunggu?" Alis Sehun bertaut dan mimiknya menggambarkan kebingungan, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengangguk seraya menatap dalam manik Sehun.

"Biar bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luna seorang diri, karena hanya aku yang ia miliki saat ini… maksudku… mau kah kau menunggu setidaknya sampai Luna melahirkan?" Luhan tidak menangkap ekspresi kecewa yang sejak tadi ia waspadai akan muncul di wajah Sehun. Luhan mencoba membaca namun Sehun telalu sulit untuk di baca jadi yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah menatap manik itu semakin dalam, mencoba menyelami perasaan Sehun sekarang hingga namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bukan masalah, wanita ceroboh itu lebih membutuhkan dirimu saat ini." Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, Luhan hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya ketika mendapatkan jawaban itu dari Sehun. Pintar sekali ia menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Dengar Hyung… itu bukan masalah asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak tidur di dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan wanita itu atau melakukan kontak fisik yang kelewat batas dan setelah wanita itu melahirkan setidaknya tunggu sampai ia dan bayinya benar-benar bisa kau tinggal maksudku kau pasti sangat tahu jika Luna merupakan wanita yang ceroboh jadi untuk meminimkan hal yang tidak-tidak-" tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sehun lagi Luhan bergegas bangun dari kursinya dan mendekap Sehun dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Sehun terima kasih." Bisik Luhan.

"Aku belaum selesai." Setelah itu Sehun menarik Luhan untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Akan ku artikan maksudku dengan tidak melakukan kontak fisik yang kelewat batas… yang ku maksud adalah seperti ini." Setelah itu Sehun mengecup Luhan dalam dan sedikit menuntut.

.

.

.

Amber menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo saat namja berparas manis itu hendak membuka pintu mobil, Kyungsoo menoleh dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Amber, "Umma menyayangimu." Amber menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo tampak bingung dengan tingkah Amber kali ini namun tak urung membuatnya membalas dekapannya. Merasa gelagat Amber yang tak berniat melerai dekapan mereka akhirnya Kyungsoo lah yang berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menatap Amber meneliti sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa Umma?" alisnya bertaut.

Amber tersenyum tipis lantas menggeleng pelan, "Kau sudah memastikan membawa bekal yang Umma buatkan?" Tingkah Amber semakin membuat Kyungsoo curiga namun ketika Kyungsoo ingin mendesak Amber untuk memberitahunya apa yang terjadi bunyi bel mengintrupsi. Kyungsoo merengut kesal sesaat seblum ia mencium pipi Amber dan bergegas pamit dari sana untuk menuju kelasnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan bersungut-sungut ke lokernya. Salahkan gedung sekolah ini yang sangat besar sehingga Kyungsoo harus mempercepat langkahnya jika tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas dan salahkan juga keterlambatan Kyungsoo akibat ia bangun sangat berdekatan dengan jam masuk. Setelah sampai di depan lokernya Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil beberapa buku yang ia butuhkan. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendesah malas ketika jalannya menuju kelas sudah hampir sepi karena banyak murid yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyungsoo mengeluh ketika melihat pintu kelasnya telah tertutup dari kejauhan sehingga namja manis itu harus semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu pelan Kyungsoo membuka pintu kelasnya. Beruntung Kyungsoo hanya terlambat untuk memberi salam jadi setelah meminta maaf Kyungsoo lantas menuju tempat duduknya dengan diikuti tatapan dari teman-temannya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, ia menatap Kyungsoo jenaka dengan matanya yang terlihat masih memar membuat Kyungsoo mengerjab terkejut, "Baekhyuun… kau sudah masuk?" Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik agar tidak mengganggu suasana kelas yang kembali tampak sepi.

"Uhum…" Baekhyun mengangguk seraya melempar senyum.

"Tapi kemarin-"

"Oh ayolah… tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri di rumah." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, setelah melemparkan senyum manis sekali lagi pada Kyungsoo ia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Tidak lama dari itu pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan memunculkan tiga orang namja berparas rupawan sekaligus. Kyungsoo melongo dibuatnya sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain justru memekik kesenangan melihat para dewa berwujud manusia berada di dalam kelas mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" guru cantik itu berkacak pinggang melihat ketiga pemuda di depannya.

"Sehun… kenapa kau tidak bilang jika pelajaran pertama adalah Yoora noona." Bisik Chanyeol pada Sehun lalu melangkah mundur untuk menghindari tatapan sadis kakaknya tersebut.

"Erm.. noonim-"

"Aku gurumu ketika di sekolah." Yoora menatap tajam Sehun.

"Erm… maaf songsaengnim… bolehkah kami masuk ke dalam kelas?" Sehun melarat ucapannya dengan sedikit gugup di tatap galak seperti itu.

"Kau boleh tapi tidak untuk Park Chanyeol dan juga Kim Jongin… kembali kalian ke kelas masing-masing!"

"Woaahh… Yoora-ssaem… tapi sayangnya kita sudah mendapat izin dari pihak sekolah untuk pindah kelas, ini buktinya." Jongin melepaskan senyum miringnya untuk Yoora lalu memberikan selembar kertas resmi yang menyatakan jika Jongin dan Chanyeol memang sudah di perbolehkan untuk pindah kelas. Sedikit tidak rela kalah dari sang adik akhirnya Yoora mengizinkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

'Junmyeon sialan!' maki Yoora dalam hati ketika ia memulai pelajarannya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa fokus belajar kali ini ketika ada Jongin yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Apa yang di lakukan namja itu hingga pindah ke kelasnya? Bukankah kemarin mereka bertengkar? Jadi tidak semestinya Jongin berdekatan dengan dirinya dulu apalagi sampai duduk di belakangnya. Itu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo kali ini.

Kyungsoo terus menghitung. Bukan. Bukan menghitung bilangan matematika yang berada di buku paketnya melainkan menghitung detik-detik jarum jam. Ia ingin buru-buru terlepas dari situasi mencekam ini. Ia masih tidak terima ditinggalkan dan diacuhkan oleh Jongin begitu saja kemarin, hatinya kembali memanas ketika mengingat hal itu.

Akhirnya hal yang sejak tadi di tunggu oleh Kyungsoo tiba yaitu dering bel yang menandakan istirahat. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin langsung beranjak pergi dari sana menuju kantin untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Kris mungkin, namun ketika melihat Jongin langsung bergerak dengan tongkatnya mendekatinya hingga duduk berhadapan dengan namja itu Kyungsoo menjaid urung, apalagi ketika melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, ia jadi ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghabiskan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Amber di kelas saja.

Ketika Kyungsoo baru berniat mengambil bekal yang Amber buatkan Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahnya hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menyatukan dagunya dengan meja Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melhat Baekhyun justru membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja miliknya.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Aku membawa bekal, kita bisa memakannya berdua." Kyungsoo menarik tasnya lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas, mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap bento pada kotak bekal Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih banyak memar di sana, perasaan sedih tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. "Em Baekhyun…" Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun dengan ragu membuat namja cantik itu menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat. "Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum manis lagi, "Tidak." Jawabnya dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu." Kyungsoo menampilkan gurat menyesalnya membuat Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng lalu mengambil sumpit yang ada di genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Jika tidak ada dirimu mungkin aku bisa jadi lebih parah dari ini, aku tahu kau yang memberi tahu Chanyeol jika aku menghilang." Baekhyun langsung saja mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas akibat sang pemilik terlihat begitu murung kali ini. "Aaahh… Ayo kita makan Kyungsoo aku sudah lapar." Baekhyun menyuapkan Kyungsoo nasi bento dengan porsi besar ke dalam mulut namja manis itu hingga kedua pipinya mengembung sempurna membuat Baekhyun tertawa gemas melihat wajah lucu Kyungsoo.

Tidak lama dari itu Junmyeon masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, membuat seluruh murid yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kelas terpekik karena satu lagi pangeran sekolah masuk ke kelas mereka. Dan Kyungsoo baru saja sadar jika kelas tampak sangat ramai dari biasanya, bahkan Kyungsoo dapat melihat beberapa murid dari kelas lain masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan pandangan yang mencuri padang ke arah empat sekawan yang duduk melingkar di meja Sehun.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menoleh ke arah mereka, mungkin sekedar memastikan jika Baekhyun dalam keadaan aman sebelum akhirnya ada dua orang gadis yang mendekati meja mereka dengan wajah yang tersipu malu. Kyungsoo dapat menangkap jika Jongin dan Sehun melemparkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada kedua gadis itu berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang justru membalas senyum gadis itu sedangkan Junmyeon, ah Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihatnya karena posisi namja itu membelakangi mereka.

"Eum… Permisi-"

"Mau apa kalian?" Potong Sehun tidak sabaran.

"Lihat mereka, benarkan kataku jika mereka itu sombong." Bisik Baekhyun seraya melahap makan siang Kyungsoo.

"Eum… begini, aku tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran yang tadi diterangkan oleh Yoora-Ssaem… dan kebetulan Kai-ssi kan murid terpintar bolehkah kami meminta bimbinganmu?" Jongin memasang wajah tidak sukanya namun buru-buru Chanyeol menyahuti.

"Ya tentu saja! Ia akan dengan senang hati mengajari kalian hingga kalian mengerti… iya kan Jongin-ssi?" Chanyeol melemparkan senyum yang berisi 'ayo-bersikap-yang-ramah' pada Jongin. Jongin mendesah lalu mengangguk tidak ikhlas. "Nah itu baru adikku." Chanyeol tertawa lalu menepuk kepala Jongin. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin meminta makanan yang di bawa Kyungsoo sepertinya enak." Lalu Chanyeol menyeret kursinya hingga berpindah tempat menjadi di sisi Baekhyun dan memberikan intrupsi pada Baekhyun untuk menyuapi dirinya dan tidak lama dari itu Sehun dan Junmyeon juga sudah berpindah tempat untuk ikut menyantap bekal bento yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"Ya! Hyung!" Jongin berteriak melihat para Hyungnya meninggalkan dirinya bersama dua gadis ini.

"Kau jarang melakukan kebaikan Jongin." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin dan melemparan senyum jenaka yang terkesan meledek di mata Jongin. Jongin mendengus lagi sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Jika Kyungsoo bisa membuat dirinya panas kenapa tidak Jongin coba untuk membuat namja itu menjadi panas juga karena dirinya?

Jadi dengan memanfaatkan kedua gadis di depannya ini Jongin mencoba untuk bersikap ramah dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar Kyungsoo dapat mendengar keramahannya tersebut. Dan hal itu berhasil Jongin dapat menangkap jika Kyungsoo beberapa kali melirik ke arahnya.

 _Ah… aku harus lebih agar ia meledak_.

"Jadi siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, membuat wajah kedua gadis itu menjadi merah padam.

"A… aku Kim So Jung." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongak lagi untuk melihat senyum Jongin yang tak kunjung luntur lalu tangan namja itu terangkat untuk mengusak kepala gadis itu.

"Nama yang bagus… oh… rambutmu sangat indah, halus sekali di tanganku." Dan Jongin dengan hati yang tertawa puas terus membelai kepala gadis itu dan sesekali melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang tampak tidak senang melihatnya dan secara tidak sadar Kyungsoo menyentuh kepalanya yang baru di tumbuhi oleh rambut halus. Setelah puas melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Kyungsoo akhirnya Jongin beralih pada gadis yang satunya. "Dan kau?" Jongin lagi-lagi melemparkan senyumnya.

"Aku… Hwang Eun Bi." Wajah gadis itu telah bersemu ketika mengenalkan dirinya, lalu tangan gemetarnya terulur agar di jabat oleh Jongin dan dengan hati yang lagi-lagi tertawa puas Jongin menyambutnya.

"Woah… namamu sangat indah dan lihaat tanganmu sangat lembut dan sangat pas untuk digenggam." Lalu Jongin menautkan jemari mereka dan dengan sengaja mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu? Wajahmu terlihat sangat lembut seperti kulit bayi." Tanpa melepaskan tautan jemari mereka tangan sebelah Jongin telah terulur untuk menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba.

Braakk!

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan wajah yang suram ia memandang tajam Jongin sesaat sebelum pergi dari sana. Kyungsoo sengaja memilih untuk kabur karena jujur saja ia tidak rela melihat interaksi antara Jongin pada ke dua gadis itu. Hatinya sangat panas melihat Jongin bersentuhan seperti itu dengan orang lain.

Melihat kepergian Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang suram seperti itu membuat tawa Jongin menggelegar hingga memecah keheningan kelas akibat masih terlalu terkejut dengan gebrakan Kyungsoo pada mejanya. Seluruh pasang menatap dirinya heran lalu tanpa memikirkan kedua gadis yang telah ia buat membeku di tempat Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap kawanannya sebelum akhirnya mengerling nakal dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang ternyata menuju toilet sekolah.

Kyungsoo memasuki salah satu bilik di sana dan menguncinya, Jongin tersenyum puas setelah itu ia segera memastikan jika seluruh bilik di toilet ini dalam keadaan kosong setelah itu dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Jongin lantas mengunci pintu toilet, setelah itu ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di atas pinggiran wastafel yang terbuat dari mamer hingga tidak membuat Jongin takut jatuh dari sana.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya pintu di hadapan Jongin terbuka lebar, Jongin lantas segara memasang wajah dinginnya dengan tangan yang bersidekap. Kyungsoo agaknya terkejut dengan keberadaan Jongin namun buru-buru ia memasang wajah datarnya dan dengan santainya ia justru berpura-pura sibuk mencuci tangannya. Melihat ketenangan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menjadi gemas jadilah ia segera turun dari atas wastafel tanpa menggunakan tongkatnya Jongin menopangkan dirinya dengan satu kaki lalu segera berdiri tepat di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dari cermin ketika melihat namja itu justru mengurung diirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis yang bertaut tidak suka dan hal itu semakin membuat Jongin menjadi gemas sendiri hingga akhirnya namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan punggung Kyungsoo dan ia menaruh dagunya tepat bahu namja berparas manis itu dengan kedua tangannya masih mencengkram pinggiran westafel hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkurung oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf jika kau cemburu." Ujar Jongin yang menatap manik Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dari cermin besar di depan mereka, "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tahu jika rasa cemburu itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Tukas Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, Jongin dengan tenang melemparkan senyum mencemoohnya.

"Hilangkan gengsimu dan akui." Ujar Jongin dengan tenang dan kini tangannya telah berpindah untuk melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Aku memang tidak! Cemburu itu kekanakan!" Kyungsoo menantang Jongin dengan tatapannya membuat namja itu tersulut akan tatapan itu jadi dengan mudahnya Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Baiklah… aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal…" Jongin memberikan jeda pada ucapannya lalu meneliti mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menampakkan kebohongan dan Jongin tidak senang melihatnya. "… Cemburu itu tanda cinta." Setelah itu Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo dan menggapai tongkatnya untuk berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan hati yang kecewa.

Sebelum Jongin dapat menggapai handle pintu suara berdebum terdengar nyaring, pelakunya adalah Kyungsoo yang langsung menyerang Jongin hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai dan untung saja Jongin dapat menyelamatkan kakinya yang terbalut gips. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang kini telah berada di pangkuannya dengan jemarinya yang mencengkram erat kerah baju Jongin. "Kau ingin menghajarku?" Jongin menampilkan senyum miringnya.

"Sangat ingin!" Kyungsoo meleparkan senyum sinisnya sebelum akhirnya ia melumat habis bibir Jongin hingga membuat namja tampan itu terperangah dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo kali ini, namun walaupun begitu Jongin justru membalas pangutan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.

Setelah cukup lama mereka saling mengecup akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan wajah yang bersemu merah lalu setelahnya namja manis itu memeluk Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya tepat dilekukan leher Jongin. "Baiklah… aku cemburu… jangan lakukan itu pada siapapun lagi!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar merengek di telinga Jongin yang lantas mengundak kekehan dari bibir Jongin yang membengkak.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang cemburu kau akan bertindak liar seperti ini… apa aku harus membuatmu cemburu ya setiap haru?" Goda Jongin yang lantas membalas dekapan Kyungsoo dengan erat, ketika Kyungsoo membalasnya sebuah tinjuan pelan pada bahunya hal itu membuat Jongin kembali tertawa senang.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo dan percayalah jika aku tidak akan berpaling." Lalu Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang setelah itu dengan hati-hati Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo kemudian ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo lamat-lamat menyalurkan rasa cintanya dari kecupan itu.

.

.

.

 **HOHOHOHOHO…**

 **Maaf ya baru bisa update;( bc aku bener-bener lagi di sibukin sama kegiatan di luar rumah huehehehe… dan sekalinya ada kesempetan buat ngetik aku malah kena demam tsaaahh wkwkwk *maaf curhat kkkkk***

 **Dan sekali lagi maaf di part ini gak ada apa-apanya, niatan aku mau kelarin masalahnya chanbaek/hunhan yang lalu akan ku pertemukan Kyungsoo dengan ChenMinTao muahahahaha:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* maaf buat typonya juga.**

 **Mianhae~**

 **Anyway…**

 **Mind to review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Okay**

 **By : anaknya KaiSoo (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character is da bae(?).**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fluffy(?).**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awan berarak, hembusan angin membelai lembut dua sejoli yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena terlalu terbuai dengan hempasan angin yang bermain-main di sekitarnya dan juga belaian lembut jemari Jongin pada kepalanya, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi mengantuk seketika apalagi ia berbaring di atas pangkuan Jongin seolah menggoda Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke alam mimpinya. Sayup-sayup Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Jongin bersenandung pelan hingga memanjakan Kyungsoo untuk semakin tertidur.

Jongin tersenyum lembut melihat Kungsoo yang tertidur dipangkuannya, rasanya sangat menyejukkan melihat tambatan hatinya tertidur pulas seperti itu.Dengan senyum yang mengembang Jongin menelursi wajah Kyungsoo dengan telunjuk kanannya yang kemudian belarih menjadi telapak kanannya yang menangkup pipi kiri Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jongin yang terbawa hembusan angin. Kini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah taman kota, siang menjelang sore seperti saat ini taman tampak terlihat sepi sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tertidur dengan nyenyak di sini tanpa perlu terganggu dengan kebisingan. Setelah cukup lama Jongin masih saja memperhatikan wajah damai Kyungsoo lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka secara perlahan hingga memunculkan manik hazel Kyungsoo yang menangkapnya, Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo membalas senyum Jongin akibat rasa nyaman yang di salurkan oleh namjachingunya.

"Kenapa bangun heum?" sapa Jongin pertama kali.

"Aku memimpikanmu." Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menggenggam jemari Jongin yang masih setia menempel pada pipinya.

"Oh ya?" Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk layaknya anak kecil membuat Jongin menjadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. "Memimpikan apa?"

"Aku bermimpi…"

 _Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari ketika koridor sekolah telah sepi dan hari semakin senja. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo melihat jam yang melekat pada pergelangan lengannya dan sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan gerutuan. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak sengaja tertidur di gedung kesenian sekolahnya, awalnya Kyungsoo hanya berniat membolos sebentar tapi yang terjadi malah ia tertidur akibat ruangan musik yang ia gunakan tampak sangat nyaman. Ketika melewati ruangan tari Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang tengah menari di sana sebab ruangan tari memang hanya berlapis dengan dinding kaca berbeda dengan ruangan-ruangan lain dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tahu siapa laki-laki itu._

 _Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui jenis tarian atau apapun tentang tarian tapi melihat laki-laki itu menari Kyungsoo tahu jika tarian laki-laki itu sangat hebat dan terbaik di matanya jadi dengan jantung yang berdebar hebat Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kaca hingga ruang tari itu terisi oleh dua orang yaitu dirinya dan juga si pangeran angsa terus memperhatikan sang pangeran angsa menari dengan indahnya seirama dengan lantunan musik, matanya terpejam namun Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika irama, tempo, keindahan laki-laki itu sangat pas hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu membuka matanya hingga pandangan mereka bertubrukan yang lantas menghentikan gerakan laki-laki itu tanpa memperdulikan musik yang masih melantun. "Kyungsoo?" laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah gramophone yang masih memutarkan piringan hitam dan menghentikannya sebelum dengan wajah yang memerah ia menatap Kyungsoo yang melangkah mendekatinya._

" _Kau sangat hebat!" Kyungsoo berseru ketika mereka telah berhadapan membuat pengeran angsa melangkah mundur. "Kau seperti menghidupkan musiknya, ah tidak-tidak! Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat hidup ketika menari Kai! Kau adalah murid pendiam di kelas tapi aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki bakat yang sangat hebat seperti ini!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menggebu-gebu membuat wajah si pangeran angsa atau Kim Jongin itu kian memerah atas pujian yang Kyungsoo berikan._

" _Kau suka?" tanya Jongin tanpa melepas kontak mata pada Kyungsoo._

" _Aku sangaat menyukainya!" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan kecil untuk menyalurkan rasa bangganya pada penampilan Jongin barusan. Jongin terperangah melihat rasa antusias Kyungsoo terhadapnya. "Bisakah kau tunjukan sekali lagi?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin harap-harap cemas._

 _Jongin mengernyit tampak berfikir lalu sebuah ide muncul, "Baiklah tapi kau harus bernyanyi untuk mengiringiku, bagaimana?" Jongin memang sengaja meminta Kyungsoo untuk bernyanyi karena ia tahu suara Kyungsoo adalah candu untuknya yang dapat ia dengar hanya saat pelajaran kesenian berlangsung._

" _Baiklah… aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ballad." Kyungsoo menyanggupinya dan Jongin tersenyum, hal kecil seperti itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo terperangah karena Kim Jongin adalah murid yang irit bicara, jarang berinteraksi dengan siswa atau siswi lain di kelas bahkan sampai tersenyumpun Jongin sangat jarang. Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu ketika melihat senyum Jongin tertuju untuknya bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang bisa tahan menolak pesona Kim Jongin? Jawabannya tidak ada. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu murid dari banyaknya murid yang menyukai Kim Jongin._

" _Pilihan yang bagus." Jongin tersenyum lagi ke arah Kyungsoo lantas ia mengambil posisinya hingga Kyungsoo menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad yang bertemakan cinta. Kyungsoo terus bernyanyi dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Jongin yang tengah bergerak syahdu mengikuti nyanyiannya._

 _Melihat Jongin yang tampak hidup seperti ini membuat hati Kyungsoo menjadi penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin terus berputar hingga ketika lagu yang ia senandungkan selesai posisi Jongin kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Hempasan nafas Jongin yang bertempo cepat menerpa wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang dibanjiri oleh peluh. "Kenapa kau memilih lagu itu?" Tanya Jongin dengan nafas yang tersengal._

" _A- aku… hanya ingin." Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya ketika pandangan Jongin sangat mengintimidasinya. Lagu yang Kyungsoo pilih tentu saja yang pas untuk menyampaikan perasannya pada Jongin tapi siapa yang sangka jika Jongin justru menanyakan alasannya. Lagu yang Kyungsoo nyanyikan berjudul Somebody's me milik Enrique Iglesias yang mengisahkan tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan._

" _Nyanyikan lagi… bagian chorusnya." Perintah Jongin lembut, "… dan tatap mataku." Ia menambahkan. Jantung Kyungsoo sudah menggila namun biarpun begitu ia tetap melaukannya karena menyenangkan rasanya bisa bertatapan dengan Jongin._

 _Somebody wants you_

 _Somebody needs you_

 _Somebody dreams about you every single night_

 _Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely_

 _Somebody hopes that someday you will see_

 _That somebody's me_

 _Jongin tersenyum lagi mendengar nyanyian Kyungsoo dan juga tatapan lembut namja itu hingga dengan berani Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, "Kau menyukaiku?" Jongin kini melemparkan senyum menawannya membuat otak Kyungsoo menjadi kosong seketika hingga hanya berisi senyum menawan itu. Melihat semburat merah muncul di wajah manis Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tidak membuang-buang kesempatannya lantas dengan segera Jongin langsung mencecap rasa manis dari bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut seolah menyalurkan rasa yang selama ini ia pendam. Mendapat kecupan manis dari Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi batu seketika sebab Jongin telah merebut first kissnya. Jongin tersenyum lagi lalu menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, "That somebody's me..." Bisik Jongin dan Kyungsoo terperangah lagi dengan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu. "Dari dulu aku tidak pernah berani mendekatimu… tapi sekarang bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan itu?"_

" _A- e- eum- a- ah-" Jongin tertawa lembut mendengar kegugupan Kyungsoo akibat perbuatannya._

" _Tidak kah kau sadar jika diam-diam aku selalu memperhatikanmu?"_

" _Aku…"_

" _Aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan kita saling menyapa, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untukmu karena kita belum pernah saling berbicara seperti ini sebelumnya tapi-"_

" _Tidak! Eh maksudku…" Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah sendiri lalu matanya berlari-lari ketika matanya mencoba menemukan kalimat yang tepat._

" _Kau ingin memberikanku kesempatan?" Tanya Jongin lagi, bola mata Kyungsoo berhenti tepat pada manik Jongin hingga dengan pelan namun pasti ia mengangguk menciptakan kebahagian tersendiri untuk Jongin._

" _Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Lantas Jongin menyalurkan rasa bahagianya dengan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Jongin." Bisik Jongin._

" _Jongin…" ulang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkedip tidak percaya._

" _Ne… Jongin."_

" _YA! JONGIN! ASTAGA KAU MASIH KECIL JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM!" Teriakan dari Chanyeol segera membangunkan Kyungsoo dari mimpi indahnya._

Jongin terpekur mendengar Kyungsoo menceritakan mimpinya. Jantungnya meletup-letup kesenangan ketika mimpi Kyungsoo mengulang peristiwa bersejarah itu jadilah ia segera menarik Kyungsoo hingga kini berada di atas pangkuannya ia meneliti wajah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Setelah itu Jongin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo hingga namja manis itu mengernyit heran, "Apa?" Kyungsoo menyuarakan kebingungannya dengan tingkah Jongin.

"Janjilah tidak akan pernah melupakan mimpi itu Kyungsoo!" walaupun bingung Kyungsoo menyanggupi _pinky promise_ yang Jongin buat.

"Padahal itu hanya mimpi Jongin." Kyungsoo masih memandang Jongin dengan pandangan bingung.

Jongin menggeleng dengan senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya hingga menambahkan nilai kesempurnaan yang terpahat indah pada dirinya, "Tidak! Itu bukan mimpi yang biasa Kyungsoo! Aku senang kau bermimpi seperti itu!" Lalu Jongin membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo hingga rasanya menyesakkan namun tetap terasa nyaman.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan akhirnya Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo lolos dari pangkuannya, namja manis itu turut duduk berdampingan dengannya, "Jadi… kau ingin pulang?" Jongin menatap Jongin dari samping.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Jongin, Jongin mengangkat tangannya hingga kini Kyungsoo bersandar pada dada bidangnya yang terasa lebih nyaman apalagi kini Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Umma akan menghajarku jika terus menculikmu Kyungsoo." Jongin terkekeh membayangkannya.

"Mungkin jika orang lain iya tapi sepertinya tidak denganmu." Kyungsoo turut terkekeh ketika mengatakanya.

"Siapa yang tahukan?"

"Ya benar, siapa yang tahu… eum… kalau begitu ayo kita ke kedai es krim! Agar nantinya kita tahu akankah Umma mengahajarmu atau tidak jika membawaku pulang telat." Ujar Kyungsoo antusias seperti anak kecil membuat Jongin sangat senang sebab sifat manja Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali lagi seperti dulu.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menyiksaku." Gerutu Jongin namun biarpun begitu ia tetap menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Kalau begitu ayo, bantu aku bangun Chagi." Setelah itu mereka bersamsa-sama menuju kedai es krim.

Sesampainya di sana Kyungsoo lantas memesan tiga scop es krim dengan rasa coklat tidak mau kalah Jongin memesan empat scop es krim dengan rasa yang sama hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke tempat pemesanan jika ia menambahkan dua scop lagi karena ia juga tidak mau kalah dari Jongin. Ketika pesanan itu datang mereka berlomba siapa yang dapat menghabiskan es krim itu paling cepat hingga yang kalah harus membayar tagihannya.

Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo kalah karena ia mesan es krim lebih banyak ketimbang Jongin. Jongin tertawa kesenangan ketika ia berhasil menandaskan es krimnya dengan waktu yang singkat membuat Kyungsoo merengut sebal dengan es krim yang melumuri bibirnya seperti anak kecil, "Astaga Kyungsoo berapa umurmu! Makan dengan benar!" lalu Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, ia melumat habis bibir Kyungsoo untuk menghapus jejak es krim yang berlumuran di sana.

Setelah Jongin melepaskan bibir mereka Kyungsoo buru-buru melayangkan tinju ringan pada bahu Jongin, "Ya! Jongin! Astaga… di sini banyak orang tahu!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin galak namun yang di tatap justru hanya menampilkan tatapan jahilnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah polos yang di buat-buat.

"Kita terlihat seperti pasangan mesum tahu! Eh! Tidak-tidak enak saja… kau terlihat seperti remaja mesum yang ingin macam-macam dengan remaja polos sepertiku tahu! Eh tunggu kau memang sudah macam-macam pada remaja polos sepertiku." Kyungsoo menyatukan jemarinya dan memasang wajah pura-pura terlukanya membuat Jongin terbahak.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Kau polos? Kau tidak ingat siapa yang menyerangku ketika di toi- aiisshhhh sakiiit." Jongin meringis kesakitan ketika telinganya di tarik kencang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Jangan ingat-ingat itu lagiii." Rengek Kyungsoo setelah ia melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Jongin.

"Kau menyakitiku." Jongin memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Siapa suruh." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya menantang Jongin.

"Ya! Ingin ku habisi kau ya?" tanya Jongin galak, Kyungsoo buru-buru meletakkan uang untuk membayar tagihan es krim serta tip di atas meja.

"Coba saja! Wleeee!" setelah itu Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari dalam kedai dengan Jongin yang ikut mengejarnya dengan susah payah di belakangnya.

 **Di sisi lain**

"Astaga!" Seorang namja bermata panda memekik ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja datang masuk ke dalam kedai es krim yang kini menjadi tempat ia dan kedua temannya menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah. Kedua temannya yang tengah asik beradu permainan game melalui _smartphone_ nya menoleh kea rah namja bermata panda itu.

"Ada apa Tao?" lalu namja berwajah cantik itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya mengikuti arah pandang namja yang ternyata adalah Tao. "Astaga!" ia ikut memekik ketika tahu apa yang tengah di tatap oleh Tao.

Melihat reaksi kedua orang yang sama saja membuat namja yang satunya mengikuti arah pandang keduanya hingga, "Astaga!" ia ikut memekik juga.

"Kyungsoo!" seru ketiganya seraya menatap satu sama lain. Lalu Tao kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin yang terlihat menggunakan kruk. "Dia bersama…. Kim Jongin." Tambah Tao setengah mendesis.

"Astaga aku ingin menangis." Namja berparas cantik itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya ke arah wajahnya.

"Minseok… jangan berlebihan." Tegur namjachingunya ketika air mata Minseok yang telah mengembang di pelupuk mata tajamnya.

"Ayo kita hampiri mereka!" Tao yang berdiri dari duduknya segera di tarik oleh Jongdae agar ia kembali duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya.

"Astaga kalian ini! Untuk apa menghampiri Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongdae setengah frustasi.

"Aku sangat merindukannya! Tidakkah kau merindukannya?" desis Tao lagi.

"Oh gosh… Kau tahu dia amnesia! Mana mungkin ingat kita!" Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya memberikan selembar tisu untuk Minseok yang telah menitihkan air matanya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya!" Ucap Tao terdengar putus asa.

"Tidak!" Jongdae menggeleng lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah terawa bersama, "Kau tega merusak momen bahagia mereka?" Jongdae menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin.

"Jongdae benar Tao, biarkan mereka dulu… kau tahu sendirikan jika Kyungsoo juga melupakan Kai, biarkan Kai merasakan bahagia dulu kau bahkan juga tahu bagaimana perjuangan Kai di atas masa sulit Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa kita lakukan untuknya." Minseok menghapus tetesan air matanya. "Kai melakukan segalanya untuk Kyungsoo." Tambahnya lagi.

Tao mendesah tidak setuju namun ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya, "Baiklah." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Kau sudah dengarkan tentang ayah Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongdae seraya mengusap lembut punggung Minseok, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang kini telah menangis lagi mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae yang dilontarkan untuk Tao. Seketika Tao melotot dan dirinya melemas seketika ketika tahu arti tangisan Minseok yang semakin menjadi.

"Dia…" Tao menggantungkan ucapannya ketika melihat Jongdae mengangguk pelan. "Darimana kau tahu? Bukankah beritanya sudah Kai tutup hingga tidak ada yang tersisa?" Tao mengernyit heran.

"Aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan paman dengan ayahku, kau tahukan jika pamanku adalah teman ayah Kyungsoo?" Jongdae mengedikkan bahunya lemas.

"Astaga… kasihan sekali Kyungsoo ku yang malang." Tao membanting punggung untuk bersandar pada sofa lalu setetes air mata menyusul keluar. "Kalian kan tahu kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan ayahnya seperti apa." Tao lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah hukum yang berlaku di Negara kita Tao, ayah Kyungsoo salah dan ia harus menerima hukumannya." Ujar Jongdae pahit.

"Kenapa ayah Kyungsoo harus menjadi koruptor?" Tao lalu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri ketika rasa menyesal menghantuinya. "Aku sangat menyesal karena dulu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Kyungsoo tengah di _bully_ oleh orang-orang."

"Begitupun denganku, aku merasa sangat gagal menjadi sahabat… mereka sangat licik dengan mengurung kita di toilet saat itu." Isak Minseok.

"Aku merindukannya." Tambah Tao seraya mencoba menghentikan tangisnya namun tidak bisa air matanya terus mengalir.

"Kita semua merindukannya." Jongdae menyahut dengan senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat murung.

"Aku mendo'akan kebahagiaan pada Kyungsoo dan juga Kai." Ujar Minseok ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berlari keluar dari dalam kedai dengan tawa yang mengiringi kebahagiaan mereka.

"Apa Kyungsoo tahu tentang berita itu?" tanya Tao lemah, kedua sahabatnya menggeleng lantaran tidak tahu. "Sepertinya tidak." Tao akhirnya berspekulasi sendiri.

Setelah Tao dan Minseok dapat meredakan tangisnya Minseok kembali berucap, "Aku bahagia Kyungsoo memiliki Kai di sisinya, kalian tahukan bagaimana Kai saat itu… Ia melakukan segalanya untuk Kyungsoo dan kalian lihat kakinya? Kalian ingat bagaimana ia mendapat itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kai." Ia menutupnya dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Dia yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo." Tao menyahuti.

"Astagaa… maaf aku datang terlambat, aku baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman yang eomma ku berikan." Seorang namja dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi langsung mengambil duduk di samping Tao setelah itu ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir sang kekasih. "Kau habis menangis?" tanya namja itu seraya menatap wajah Tao khawatir.

"Kau sudah tahu kabar ayah Kyungsoo, Kris?" tanya Tao yang lantas diangguki oleh namja itu.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Kai." Sahut Kris lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Permisi, sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami tapi adik-adik sekalian telah duduk di sini dari lima jam yang lalu sedangkan pengunjung kami bertambah-" Jongdae langsung saja memotong ucapan sang pelayan yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan berniat mengusir mereka.

"Ah! Ayo kita pulang guys…" setelah itu Jongdae mengeluarkan uang dengan tergesa, "Kembalinya ambil saja." Lalu Jongdae segera memborong Minseo, Tao dan juga Kris untuk keluar dari kedai es krim tersebut.

Pelayan itu mengernyit, "Apanya yang harus ku ambil? Uangnya pas sekali dengan tagihan mereka." ia menggeleng takjub lalu segera membereskan meja yang telah di berantaki oleh Jongdae, Minseok dan juga Tao. Terlihat dengan piring dan gelas yang bertumpuk serta tisu yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "Apa mereka tidak mabuk makan es krim sebanyak ini." Pelayan itu kembali mengomentari banyaknya tempat yang harus ia angkut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ciaaaaaatt… segini dulu partnya huehehehe.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Anaknya Kaisoo(?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Okay**

 **By : (FanFreaktion)**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is mine, but the whole character is da bae(?).**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin.**

 **Additional Cast : Huang Zitao, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Minho (Shinee), Wu Yifan and etc.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Absurd(?)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, tangannya gemetar karena ketakutan, matanya membelalak, ketika sadar itu hanya sebuah mimpi Kyungsoo segera menangis seraya memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia ketakutan akibat mimpi buruk itu dan yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis memecah keheningan dan kegelapan kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja lampu tidur yang berada di sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo menyala dan sebuah dekapan hangat melingkupi tubuh gemetar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap orang itu, "Ssshhh… tenanglah." Orang itu berbisik lembut lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan dari kecupan dan juga dekapan hangatnya.

"Jongin aku takut." Lirih Kyungsoo lalu segera membalas dekapan namja itu.

Jongin mengusap habis peluh Kyungsoo dengan tangannya sebelum bertanya, "Apa yang kau takuti?" pertanyaan Jongin sontak membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi. "Ssshhh sayang… sayang tenanglah… jangan menangis, ada aku di sini… kau tidak perlu takut." Jongin menangkup wajah manis itu dan membawa bola matanya agar menatap onyxnya yang memancarkan ketenangan. Kyungsoo mengerjab dan menyebabkan tetes tangisnya terjatuh, dengan sigap Jongin langsung menghapusnya.

"Aku bermimpi buruk Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo lagi lalu ia semakin menyelami ketenangan yang dipancarkan oleh mata Jongin.

"Mimpi apa?" tangan Jongin bergerak untuk menghapus peluh Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi mengalir. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya keras-keras seolah sulit sekali baginya untuk menceritakan mimpi itu. "Tidak apa sayang jika kau belum bisa menceritakannya… tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk membagi bebanmu padaku." Jongin mengecup sekali lagi kening Kyungsoo lalu kedua tangannya segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin dan sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak, aku… aku ingin menceritakannya sekarang…" Kyungsoo menghebuskan nafasnya gusar lalu segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin untuk mendengar degupan jantung Jongin yang mampu memberikan ketenangan untuknya. "Aku memimpikan Appa… dimimpiku Appa berdiri tidak jauh dariku dan ia tampak menyedihkan di sana lalu ketika aku ingin menghampirinya tiba-tiba saja banyak sekumpulan orang yang langsung mencegahku… mereka… mereka menyakitiku Jongin…" Kyungsoo kembali terisak lalu ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menghalau rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyerangnya, Jongin mematung namun ia segera memberikan dekapan untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo, "Aku berusaha keras untuk membela diriku sendiri namun gagal aku tidak bisa karena orang itu sangat banyak… aku sangat ketakutan akhirnya aku berteriak meminta pertolongan pada siapa saja tapi tidak ada yang menolongku… mereka mengatai bahwa aku dan keluargaku hina dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa, aku tidak tahu apa salahku dan keluargaku hingga mereka menghina kami seperti itu… lalu tiba-tiba saja aku melihat jika Appaku di bawa pergi oleh orang-orang… aku terus berteriak dan memanggil Appa namun ia hanya diam dan menatapku dengan pandangan itu… pandangan yang… yang sangat menyedihkan… lalu ketika aku ingin mengejarnya tiba-tiba saja tubuhku telah terseret oleh orang-orang itu, mereka bilang aku dan Appa tidak pantas hidup lalu mereka mendorongku dan setelahnya aku merasa jika diriku terhantam sesuatu tapi aku tidak ingat jelas apa itu." Kyungsoo kian menangis kencang karena kekalutan kini melingkupinya. "Jongin aku takut sesuatu buruk terjadi pada Appa."

Jongin menelan salivanya kelu matanya kosong menatap area gelap kamar Kyungsoo yang tidak terkena sinar lampu, jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga ia sendiri takut Kyungsoo menyadari adrenalinnya yang meningkat. "Te-tenanglah, itu hanya sebuah mimpi… tidak ada yang berarti dari mimpi itu." Jongin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo lalu dengan sengaja ia mencakar punggung tangannya untuk menghalau kekalutan yang juga melingkupi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus menelpon Appa!" Seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, ia segera meloloskan dirinya dari dekapan Jongin secara paksa lalu ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya untuk mencapai telepon rumahnya. Kyungsoo menekan tombol satu untuk panggilan cepat yang menghubungkan langsung dengan nomor Minjoon. Kyungsoo mendesah panik ketika suara operatorlah yang menyahut dan mengatakan jika nomor pria itu telah tidak aktif. Jantungnya berpacu kencang lalu ia segera mengambil buku telepon yang di taruh di dalam laci, setelah mendapatkannya Kyungsoo segera mencari halaman yang Kyungsoo sengaja selipkan nomor ibu tirinya sendiri. Setelah bersyukur Amber tidak membuang nomor itu Kyungsoo buru-buru saja mendial nomor Sophie dengan tangan yang gemetar. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, tepat pada dering ke enam panggilannya di angkat.

"Annyeongha-"

"Sophie!" Teriak Kyungsoo langsung. "Ini aku Kyungsoo!" tambah Kyungsoo lagi ketika tidak ada sahutan dari Sophie.

"A-ah Kyu-Kyungsoo-ya… A-ada apa menelpon malam-malam?"

"Bisa kau berikan ponselmu pada Appa? Aku ingin bicara dengannya… nomornya tidak aktif."

"Kyungsoo…" Panggil Jongin dari ambang pintu tatapannya tidak menentu ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo yang memancarkan pengharapan setengah putus asa.

"Tunggu sebentar Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak karena menurutnya Jongin sangat mengganggu kali ini, ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu saja untuk mengetahui kabar Appanya tapi Jongin seolah ingin menghentikkannya. Jongin terperangah ketika Kyungsoo membentaknya seperti itu tapi ia tetap diam bergeming menyaksikan Kyungsoo dari tempatnya. "Sophie! Kau masih di sana? Tolong berikan ponselmu pada Appa… aku mohon."

"Errm… Kyungsoo maaf tapi Appamu sedang tertidur sekarang, kau tahu sendiri jika Appamu adalah orang penting sudah pasti ia sibuk jadi ia terlihat kelelahan kali ini… apa lagi jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi." Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika menyadari perubahan suara Sophie.

"Tolong Sophie… hanya sebentar! Aku rasa Appa tidak akan mempermasalahkannya jika aku yang menelpon… aku mohon Sophie… aku sangat merindukannya… aku ingin mengetahui keadaannya." Ujar Kyungsoo putus asa, air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf… tapi Appamu benar-benar terlihat sangat kelelahan aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya… Bagaimana jika menelpon lagi nanti?"

"Sophie… aku mohon…"

"Eum… bagaimana jika kau menyampaikan salam saja Kyungsoo? Oh, dan omong-omong… kabar Appamu baik Kyungsoo."

"Sophie…"

"Maaf Kyungsoo aku benar-benar tidak bisa membangunkannya sekarang, ia baru saja tertidur."

Kyungsoo mendesah tidak suka tapi ia lebih memilih mengalah saja, lagi pula ia sudah mendengar sendirikan jika Appanya dalam keadaan baik, jadi apa yang harus ditakuti?

"Baiklah… tapi tolong beritahu dia jika aku menelepon dan sampaikan padanya jika aku sangat merindukannya… Oh dan satu lagi Sophie tolong bilang padanya untuk menjaga kesehatan dan jangan sampai telat makan… errr dan satu lagi… bilang padanya untuk mengunjungiku jika ia sempat."

"Baiklah Kyungsoo… aku harap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk dirimu sendiri." Setelah itu Sophie buru-buru mematikan teleponnya untuk mencegah Kyungsoo berkata-kata lagi, sebab ia tidak mau jika Kyungsoo tahu jika ia tengah menangis kali ini.

Jongin bersama kruknya melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya tadi. Ia merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya. "Maaf tadi aku membentakmu…" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Jongin dengan menyesal. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis lalu segera menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya. "Apa kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan takut sebab Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Tidak." Jongin lalu mengecup kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang membengkak. "Apa katanya?" tanya Jongin was-was.

"Sophie bilang, Appa sedang tertidur dan ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya tapi Sophie bilang kabar Appa baik." Kyungsoo tersenyum lega dan Jongin segera membalas senyum itu dengan senyum terbaik yang ia punya. "Aku tenang mendengarnya." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baguslah jika kabar Appamu baik." Lalu Jongin tersenyum lagi dan tanpa disadari oleh Kyungsoo jika ia kini tengah mengigit lidahnya hingga rasa darah menguar di mulutnya. Jongin sengaja melakukannya sebab lidahnya telah berani berbohong pada Kyungsoo. "Kau… ingin kembali tidur?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng yang menyebabkan Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi… aku ingin minum susu hangat." Jongin tersenyum lagi mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo lantas ia segera menggiring namja manis itu menuju dapur. "Kau duduklah, aku akan membuatkan untukmu juga." Kyungsoo menarikkan sebuah bangku untuk Jongin duduki, setelah Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk duduk dan memastikan namja itu baik akhirnya ia melangkah untuk membuat susu hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu Jongin? Jika ada Umma di sini… aku pasti sudah di hajar karena telah berani menelepon Sophie." Kyungsoo terkekeh memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Oh ya?"

"Ne… Ah… kau belum tahu ya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dari balik meja barnya.

Jongin mengernyit heran lagi, "Belum tahu apa?"

"Aku ini _broken home_ … Umma dan Appa berpisah karena yeah… karena Appa telah menemukan cintanya lagi." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya dengan tangan yang sibuk membuat susu hangat untuk mereka, "Tapi walaupun Umma sangat membenci Sophie… sejujurnya Sophie adalah orang yang baik… yeah aku rasa kebencian Umma juga wajar sih..." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil .

"O-oh…" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya bingung untuk menanggapi apa, sejujurnya Jongin telah mengetahui segalanya tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu untuk mengomentari apa." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lagi lalu ia segera mendekati Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk membawakan dua gelas menuju meja makan. "Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya, Jongin berdehem sebentar lalu segera menggenggam gelas yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa masih ada yang mengganjal dirinya sejak bentakan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kedua orang tuaku… yeah… Eomma-ku adalah ibu yang sangat cerewet padaku karena aku sama sepertimu yaitu anak tunggal… err tunggu Appa-ku juga cerewet padaku… jika mereka tengah bertengkar maka salah satu dari mereka pasti akan pindah ke kamarku untuk tidur bersamaku tapi ketika mereka telah berbaikan maka aku akan dicampakan… apa lagi ya? Ah mereka adalah orang yang baik dan penuh dengan kasih sayang… Apa lagi ya? Ah sudahlah kau saja yang nanti menilai sendiri bagaimana mereka." Jongin tertawa seraya memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Maksudmu dengan menilai sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya bertanya.

"Tentu saja kau harus bertemu dengan mereka, cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu dengan mereka Kyungsoo." Lalu Jongin meneguk gelas susunya hingga tandas dan disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang ikut meneguk gelas miliknya.

"Em… baiklah." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Jongin turut membalas senyum itu karena namja itu mau bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, lagi. "Kau juga harus bertemu dengan Appaku nanti." Tiba-tiba saja senyum di wajah Jongin luntur akibat ucapan ringan Kyungsoo barusan dan untungnya Kyungsoo tidak melihat itu sebab saat ini Kyungsoo telah mengambil alih gelas mereka dan membawanya menuju westafel dan mencucinya.

"Oh… tentu saja." Jongin menyahuti pelan.

Setelah Kyungsoo menaruh kembali gelas pada tempatnya lalu ia segera berjongkok di depan Jongin, "Ingin kembali ke kamar?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk. Setelah melihat persetujuan Jongin barusan Kyungsoo segera membantu Jongin untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tahu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka telah sama-sama berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Tahu apa sayang?" lalu Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya,

"Aku masih heran kenapa Umma sangat mempercayaimu… padahal ia hanya keluar kota selama dua hari tapi ia memintamu secara langsung menginap di sini untuk menemaniku." Kyungsoo tersenyum walaupun senyum itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar kejujuran Kyungsoo, "Tanyakan itu pada Umma-mu sayang jangan padaku." Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk membelai punggung Kyungsoo. "Sekarang tidurlah, jangan karena besok libur kau mengabaikan waktu tidurmu sayang… kau bisa sakit." Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah… morning Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Morning too sweet heart… have a sweet dream."

"You too." Setelah itu mereka sama-sama memejamkan matanya dan menyapa kembali alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyungsoo tengah berjalan-jalan seorang diri, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris ucapan Ummanya yang melarangnya untuk keluar rumah selama Amber kembali ke kantor. Setelah membeli es krim Kyungsoo kembali berjalan-jalan memandangi sekitar dengan matanya yang bulat seraya menjilati es krim di tangannya. Sejujurnya ia merasa sebal sekarang, sebab ketika ia memberanikan diri mengajak Jongin berkencan sepulang sekolah dengan mengoper selembar kertas Jongin menolaknya dengan alasan ia ada urusan dengan Junmyeon, Sehun dan juga Chanyeol dan ia juga bilang jika ini sangat penting jadi tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Maka dari itu untuk melepas rasa kesalnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk berjalan-jalan saja.

Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar hingga mengundang tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat untuk melihat pertengkaran itu. Sepertinya seru.

"BERENGSEK KAU BUAYA!" Jerit laki-laki yang membelakangi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengerjap untuk melihat siapa itu namun tidak bisa karena terlalu ramai.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BUAYA?" Lawannya balas berteriak, Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk melihat siapa mereka namun tidak bisa.

"TENTU SAJA KAU! KAU BERSELINGKUH KAN? IYA KAN? JAWAB!"

"APA? AKU TIDAK!"

"CK! LAKI-LAKI SAMA SAJA!" Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya melesak masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa melihatnya kerena posisinya di belakangi.

"KAU JUGA LAKI-LAKI BODOH!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH?!"

"KAU! KAU! KAU! DAN KAU!"

"YAA! BERANI SEKALI KAU!" Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki yang di katai bodoh itu segera melayangkan tendangan dua kalinya untuk laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, Kyungsoo meringis karena terlihat sadis di matanya. Kyungsoo mengerjab ketika tahu siapa mereka, mulutnya menganga lebar melihat kedua namja itu.

"TAO KRIS!" Teriak Kyungsoo lalu ia membuang es krim yang ada di genggaman tangannya dan segera menghampiri Kris yang tengah jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi yang tidak enak di pandang. Ia membantu Kris untuk berdiri dan segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung namja itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, Kris hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lalu ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Tao berdua saja karena hatinya sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan Tao barusan. Ia bisa saja membalas pelakuan Tao dengan tidak kalah kejinya namun ia tidak bisa, sebab ia mencintai Tao.

Kyungsoo lalu beralih pada Tao yang kini sudah menangis namun matanya memandang terkejut pada Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak apa-apa Tao?" kini mulut Tao telah menganga.

"Ka-kau Kyungsoo?" Tao segera menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kemeja yang tengah ia pakai lalu menatap Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah lalu kembali lagi menuju atas.

"Tentu saja ini aku, kau kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo menatap Tao bingung lalu segera menarik namja itu untuk pergi dari sana ketika menyadari jika pandangan orang-orang di sana masih tertuju pada mereka.

Kyungsoo membawa Tao menuju sebuah café, ia menggiring Tao untuk duduk di pojok ruangan agar mereka lebih leluasa membicarakan hal-hal yang harus mereka bicarakan. Kyungsoo memesankan namja manis itu sebuah _ice blend cookies and cream_ dan sebuah _matcha milk tea_ untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau masih ingat minuman kesukaanku?" Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tentu saja aku ingat, kau kan sahabatku." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti lalu menyesap sedikt minumannya.

"… Dan kau masih ingat denganku? Apa kau ingat dengan Minseok dan Jongdae?" Kyungsoo menatap sebal ke arah Tao akibat pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh namja manis itu.

"Tao! Aku ingat kalian! tentu saja! Jangan kau pikir aku pindah sekolah dengan mudah aku melupakan kalian… tentu saja tidak!"

"Ta-ta-tapi…"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam sang sahabat yang tengah tergugu di depannya.

"Bu-bu-b-bukankah ka-kau-"

"Tao, biacaralah yang benar… astaga aku tidak mengerti kau ini kenapa." Kyungsoo kini menatap aneh pada Tao.

"Kau serius tidak melupakan kami?!" Tao tiba-tiba saja memekik membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak.

"Ku hajar bokongmu sekali lagi jika bicara seperti itu." Desis Kyungsoo. Tao hanya mengerjab seraya memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata pandanya membuat yang ditatap justru merasa aneh, "Aku akan pulang jika kau hanya terus menatapku seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan!" Tao buru-buru saja mencegah Kyungsoo yang berpura-pura ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menatapku seperti itu."

"Aku hanya merindukanmu Kyungsoo." Rengek Tao lalu namja manis itu segera saja berpindah tempat untuk dapat memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya ketika Tao tampak sangat merindukan dirinya.

"Astaga Tao cepat sekali _mood_ mu berubah, kau kan tadi habis bertengkar dengan Kris." Kyungsoo melepaskan dekapan Tao pada tubuhnya dan hal itu sontak membuat Tao cemberut dengan air mata yang telah menggenang kembali di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau mengingatkan aku lagi." Lalu setelah itu Tao kembali menangis karena patah hati.

"Astaga berhentilah menangis, memangnya apa yang telah Kris perbuat?" Kyungsoo menjadi kelabakan sendiri ketika melihat Tao menangis lagi.

"Huaaaa… kau jahat Kyungsoo! Kau mengingatkan aku lagi!" Tao mengencangkan tangisnya membuat beberapa pengunjung café menatap ingin tahu ke arah mereka.

"Ya sudah ya sudah kalau begitu tidak usah diceritakan." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung gemetar Tao.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau menceritakannya!" Tao membuang lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan taplak meja di sana membuat Kyungsoo berjengit jijik namun ia biarkan saja toh ia tidak akan mau untuk duduk di tempat yang sama lagi setelah ini. "Jadi… hiks… si berengsek itu… hiks… dia menduakan aku Kyungieee huaaaa…" Tao semakin mengencangkan tangisnya membuat Kyungsoo harus melemparkan tatapan minta maaf pada beberapa pengunjung yang menatap mereka merasa terganggu.

"Errr Tao… kau yakin jika Kris melakukan itu?" Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak yakin pada ucapan Tao.

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Aku melihat Kris tengah berciuman dengan ketua geng MAC."

"Kau yakin itu Kris?"

"Aku melihatnya langsung Kyungsoo!"

"Di mana kau melihatnya?"

"Di Pub EXOTIC."

"Bisa jadi Kris tengah mabuk saat itu… berpikiran positif saja dulu, apa kau sudah membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Kris? Uhm… Well, aku rasa Kris bukan orang yang seperti itu." Kyungsoo menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal, hanya untuk melampiaskan kebingungannya saja.

"Aku belum membicarakannya secara baik-baik dengan dia, tapi aku tahu jika dulu Kris dan si brengsek itu memiliki cerita di masa lalu… dan hal itu membuatku menjadi sangat emosi."

"Astaga Tao… berhentilah berpikiran buruk, kau harus mencoba menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik… Apa kau tidak lihat jika tadi Kris terlihat sangat terluka? Maksudku bukan fisiknya… kau lihat tatapan matanya? ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis kau perlakukan seperti itu… well, jika memang Kris tidak lagi mencintaimu ia sudah pasti sudah meninggalkanmu dan mencari yang lebih darimu… kau tahu sendirikan jika Kris selalu dipandang brengsek oleh orang-orang bisa saja tadi ia membalas perlakuanmu, tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia tidak membalasnya dan ia lebih memilih untuk pergi."

"Tapi seharusnya ia mencoba menjelaskannya Kyung! Bukan malah mengataiku lalu pergi!" Tao mencoba membela diri ketika perkataan Kyungsoo ada benarnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng, "Aku kenal kau bagaimana… kau adalah tipe orang yang keras kepala, jadi mungkin Kris memilih untuk membiarkan kau reda dengan sendirinya baru menjelaskan bukan ketika kau tengah terbuai oleh api cemburu itu."

"Baiklah… kau benar." Lalu kali ini Tao menyeka air matanya pada serbet yang disediakan oleh café.

"Apa kau menyesal memperlakukan itu pada Kris?"

"Tidak, oh ayolah Kyungie… dulu Kris adalah orang pertama yang selalu mengincarku ketika sedang ada perkelahian antar sekolah… bahkan dulu ia tidak segan-segan untuk menghabisiku." Tao mendesah walau sebenarnya ia sangat menyesal.

"Oh… benarkah? Aku tidak tahu pertemuan cinta kalian serumit itu…" Tao tersenyum tipis mendengarnya namun biar bagaimana pun ia memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kai?"

"Kau mengenal Kai?!" kini gantian Kyungsoo yang terpekik tidak percaya.

"Uhum… aku tau dari… Kris tentu saja." Lalu Tao tertawa garing.

"Oh… ya… eum… Aku dan dia baru berjalan… yeah kau tahu." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau mencintainya?" pertanyaan Tao sontak membuat semburat merah muncul pada wajah Kyungsoo, "Ah baiklah… kau sangat mencintainya." Goda Tao lalu mengerling nakal, melupakan jika matanya tengah sembab sekarang.

"Ya! Kau ini." Desis Kyungsoo lalu memukul punggu Tao dengan tangannya walau tidak kencang tetap saja membuat Tao meringis.

"Ah! Omong-omong… kau tidak bersamanya? Menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah?" Tao menaikkan kedua alisnya bertanya, ia ingat dulu Kai dan Kyungsoo selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah.

"Oh… katanya ia sedang ada urusan dengan teman-temannya."

.

Jongin, Junmyeon, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun sama-sama menatap ke arah kotak hadiah yang tutupnya telah terbuka, mereka menatap isinya dan menerka-nerka siapa yang mengirimkan hadiah tersebut untuk Jongin. "Lupakan saja! Jangan sampai kedua orang tuaku mengetahui hal ini." Jongin menutup kotak tersebut dengan tutupnya, ia mendesah frustasi lalu segera menyandarkan punggung pada sofa yang berada di apartemennya.

"Mereka bermain terlalu rapih… tapi tenang saja kami akan terus membantumu untuk mencaritahu yang mana dari mereka yang mengirimkan terror ini… orang kepercayaan keluargaku, keluarga Sehun sampai Junmyeon akan terus melacak mereka." Ujar Chanyeol lalu segera membuang kotak itu ke dalam sebuah polybag.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya jika aku yang dicelakai oleh mereka tapi bagaimana jika mereka mencelakai Kyungsoo-ku? Kenapa dendam ini terus berlanjut?" Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir… kau tahu sendiri jika kami sudah menyebar orang-orang untuk melindungi kalian." Suho menepuk bahu Jongin menenangkan lalu merangkulnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita keluar saja dari sini? Kau tahu… untuk menyegarkan otak kita…" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu segera meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Sehun benar." Chanyeol mengiyakan lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah." Junmyeon dan Jongin pun menyetujui.

.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo dan Tao sama-sama mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu, Tao kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih menatap orang itu.

"Errr… siapa kau?" tanya Tao kemudian tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tersinggung dari namja itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Minho?" Kyungsoo akhirnya angkat bicara ketika tahu jika Tao dan Minho saling melemparkan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku tadinya hanya sedang makan di restaurant itu bersama keluargaku, kami duduk di dekat jendela dan secara tidak sengaja aku melihatku lantas aku permisi untuk ke sini… kau lihat itu adalah ayah dan ibuku." Minho melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang tengah melemparkan senyum ke arah mereka yang otomatis membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao membalas senyum mereka.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tao yang memutus kontak mereka pertama kali lalu mendongak lagi ke arah Minho.

"Eum… sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada mereka… kau tidak keberatan kan?" Minho menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak terkejut.

"Ya! Tidak-tidak! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo? Kemana sopan santunmu?" Tao menatap galak ke arah Minho.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Minho mengernyitkan alisnya menantang Tao.

"Errr sudah-sudah, Tao aku hanya sebentar saja kau tunggu di sini… aku akan kembali nanti." Tao mendesah tidak terima, ia merengut kesal ketika Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Minho yang tengah menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

Ketika di pintu café, Kyungsoo melihat segerombolan namja masuk ketika ia pergi keluar namun ia tidak bergitu memperhatikan hanya sekilas pakaian yang mereka kenakan saja lalu ia segera mengikuti Minho yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya. Mereka memasuki restaurant mewah itu dan Minho dengan memeluk pinggangnya menggiring Kyungsoo menuju tempat orang tuanya berada. Kyungsoo menjadi sangat risih ketika Minho mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggangnya, ketika Kyungsoo ingin memprotes mereka sudah tiba di depan meja yang diisi oleh kedua orang tua Minho.

"Woah… jadi ini yang namanya Kyungsoo? Kau sangat manis." Wanita yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah ibu Minho berbicara pertama kali.

"Ne… perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo, aku adalah tema-"

"Dia kekasihku Mom Dad." Potong Minho buru-buru, Kyungsoo melotot tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Minho barusan lalu ia segera mendongak menatap Minho protes.

"Woah kalian-"

Braaakk!

Suasana restaurant yang mewah itu yang tadinya tenang menjadi kacau ketika seseorang menggebrak meja, suara kursi berderit nyaring membuat seluruh tatapan mata menuju si pembuat onar, termasuk Kyungsoo. "Permisi tuan nyoya…" orang itu segera mengambil alih Kyungsoo menuju pelukannya. "Maaf saya rasa putra anda berbohong… sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongin kekasih dari Do Kyungsoo. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini, kami permisi." Jongin memberikan koda pada Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti dirinya, dan Kyungsoo patuh. Ia dapat melihat tatapan mengasihani dari Chanyeol, Junmyeon dan Sehun yang di tujukan padanya ketika ia tengah mengikuti langkah Jongin. Ketika mereka keluar dari restaurant ia dapat melihat Tao yang tengah menatap ke arah mereka, namja itu membekap mulutnya sendiri kemudian bertepuk tangan dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan minta tolong Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat, ia segera membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo masuki pertama kali yang kemudian di susul oleh dirinya sendiri. setelah menyebutkan sebuah alamat akhirnya taksi itu melaju membelah jalan kota. Kyungsoo tidak berani menoleh ke arah Jongin sama sekali ketika aura kemarahan menguar dari segala sisinya. Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung apartement mewah yang Kyungsoo ingat itu adalah tempat dimana Junmyeon tinggal. Awalnya Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan membawanya menuju apartement milik Junmyeon namun sayangnya Jongin melewati satu lantai tepat dimana apartement Junmyeon berada.

Mereka berdiri tepat di sebuah pintu apartement yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu milik siapa namun dengan lihainya Jongin memasukkan sandi hingga pintu itu terbuka. Melalui tatapannya Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk lalu setelah itu Jongin menutup pintunya keras-keras membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak. Tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin melangkah masuk dengan tongkatnya dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Apartement ini tampak kosong, benar-benar kosong. Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat sebuah sofa berwarna hitam yang menghadap langsung jendela besar yang menghubungkan dengan balkon. Sepertinya ini apartement baru.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin ketika melihat namja itu duduk di atas benda sau-satunya yang berada di dalam apartement itu. Ia duduk di sisi Jongin tanpa memberi jarak sejengkal pun. "Aku minta maaf Jongin… aku benar-benar minta maaf… aku tidak tahu jika ia akan berbuat seperti itu, aku bersumpah tadi aku ingin memprotesnya tapi kau keburu datang."

"Jauhi dia." Ujar Jongin dengan suara yang dingin, Kyungsoo buru-buru menganggukan kepalanya.

"Akan aku lakukan." Ujar Kyungsoo memelas lalu segera menggenggam erat jemari namja berkulit tan itu. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lalu mendesah malas sebelum akhirnya ia membuang pandangannya lagi ke arah depan, "Jongin apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bersumpah tadi aku bersama Tao namun tiba-tiba saja Minho datang dan memintaku untuk berkenalan dengan kedua orang tuanya, aku tidak enak untuk menolaknya tapi untuk ke depannya aku berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kebodohan yang sama." Kyungsoo membawa wajah Jongin untuk menghadapnya, ia menatap mata Jongin dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Jongin… tolong percayalah… jangan marah padaku." Air mata Kyungsoo mengembang di pelupuk matanya namun Jongin tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi jadi ia melepaskan sebuah senyum kebahagiaan ketika mendengar kata-kata tulus yang meluncur dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

"Ssshh jangan menangis." Jongin membersihkan air mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Aku tidak akan marah asalkan kau menjauhi dia." Kyungsoo mengangguk menyanggupi. Setelah itu Jongin segera mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo lembut agar berbaring dengan ia di atasnya setelah itu Jongin segera memangut bibir manis Kyungsoo hingga mereka saling merasakan satu sama lain. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin disela kecupan mereka.

 _Jelaskan padaku… kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padamu Kyungsoo?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hallooooo aku kembali lagi hohoho…**

 **Bagaimana part ini?**

 **Mind to review?**

 **p.s : sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih banyak yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita aku ini dan aku juga minta maaf kalau tulisan aku masih berantakan hehehe… aku harap kalian suka dan bisa nerima segala kekurangan dalam cerita ini hehehe bc aku tau aku bukan penulis hebat but I try my best for u guys:***

 **xoxo,**

 **anaknya Kaisoo*:**


End file.
